Code: Epitaph
by Kuro Tenshi Butai
Summary: FAPSI, Rusia. Un satélite espía de la Guerra Fria presenta fallos de conexión... XANA ha vuelto a la vida, y viene dispuesto a vengarse. Kadic, Francia. Los guerreros de Lyoko se preparan para iniciar un nuevo curso. Sus únicas preocupaciones: aprobar, sobrevivir a Sissi, esquivar a Milly y Tamiya, evitar a William y encontrar a Anthea, la madre de Aelita. ¿Lo conseguirán?
1. 0: Un problema de comunicación

Prologo: Un problema de comunicación.

_**El espacio, 500 kilometros por encima de la Tierra.**_

_**Espacio aéreo de los Paises Bajos.**_

Un satélite orbitaba sobre la vertical de Rótterdam.

En principio, esto no tenía nada de raro; muchos satélites recorrían el espacio aéreo de Europa. El Telstar, los de la CIA, la NSA, la ESA, Eurosat, Meteosat... Sin embargo, este en concreto era especial.

Se trataba de un modelo obsoleto, desconectado, fusiforme, equipado con cuatro antenas parabolicas que apuntaban a la Tierra. Una descolorida aguila bicefala con un escudo en el pecho que mostraba varias lineas doradas entrecruzadas adornaba ambos costados del aparato. Bajo las patas del aguila podían leerse las letras ФАПСИ – FAGCI, suponiendo que hubiera alguien allí arriba para leerlas.

En el interior del satélite, seis poderosos ordenadores, alimentados por un reactor nuclear desconectado, servían para que el aparato pudiera captar todas las emisiones radiofonicas, telefónicas y televisadas de Europa Occidental. Es decir, cuando lo conectasen. En aquel momento, el satélite estaba desconectado y flotaba en el vacío, ignorado por todos.

Repentinamente, la pantalla del sistema de control parpadeó, antes de encenderse por si sola. Una orden apareció.

**Удаленный заказ активации. Начало запуска...**

La orden desapareció, siendo sustituida por una ristra de lineas de codigo en caracteres cirilicos... Entonces, ocurrió.

Las lineas de codigo en ruso desaparecieron con un parpadeo. Una nueva orden apareció en pantalla. _En inglés_.

Starting scanning...  
Scan without results. Turning on the emergency measures.  
Starting activation program, wait several minutes...  
Activation program connected.  
Epitaph Code is starting...

A esto siguieron nuevas lineas de codigo, mucho mas complicadas que las anteriores. Estas lineas desaparecieron y dos nuevos letreros aparecieron en pantalla.

Epitaph Code Activated.  
Rebirth.

Un símbolo muy familiar inundó la pantalla. A primera vista, parecía una diana con tres patas en triangulo y un mastil en lo alto. Los guerreros de Lyoko lo hubieran reconocido inmediatamente; se trataba del Ojo de XANA.

_**Sede central de FAPSI (aka Directorio Nº16)**_

_**Moscú, Federación de Rusia, Septiembre de 2005.**_

—Orden de activación de red satelital lanzada y confirmada.—anunció un operario.

A cerca de quinientos kilómetros pòr debajo y mil doscientos de allí, en un edificio situado en el centro de Moscú, un equipo de técnicos informáticos se afanaba en torno a un centro de mando que ocupaba toda una sala. El calor allí dentro era sofocante, pero en comparación con las gélidas temperaturas de fuera, se estaba muy a gusto.

—Todo listo para iniciar cesión de control.—confirmó el comandante.

—Cesión de control en línea.—

Varias líneas onduladas aparecieron en la pantalla del mapamundi. Cada línea representaba la órbita de uno de los doce satélites espía de FAPSI que giraban en torno a la Tierra. Cuando la red estuviera conectada, juntos tendrían una potencia de escucha (0) equivalente a la del famoso ECHELON yanqui.

—Conectando con satélites en cinco... cuatro... tres... dos... uno.—

Los pilotos fueron pasando del rojo al verde. Cada vez que esto sucedía, un satélite de FAPSI se conectaba a la red e iniciaba el envío de información a la central. En el sótano del complejo, en una cámara estanca a 200 metros bajo el nivel de la calle, los poderosos superordenadores de la agencia iniciaban el análisis y desencriptado de los mensajes.

Por supuesto, los sistemas de escucha rivales intentaban contrarrestar estas escuchas, motivo por el que había que mantener constantemente actualizados los sistemas de escucha y descifrado. Nikolai Novirov estaba perfectamente al corriente, como también sabía que incluso en el mejor sistema de cortafuegos había puertas traseras.

Ese era el motivo por el que reactivaba los viejos satélites del FAPSI...

Sus técnicos iban anunciándole las regiones a medida que los satélites se conectaban.

—Norteamérica en línea.—

—Centroamérica en línea.—

—Lejano Oriente en línea.—

—Oriente Próximo en línea.—

—Europa Occidental en li...—

Un piloto rojo se encendió en la pantalla. Al mismo tiempo, una ventana emergente de error apareció en pantalla.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—se extrañó Novirov al ver aquello.

—Hemos perdido la conexión con el satélite de Europa Occidental.—anunció el técnico.

—¿Por qué?—

—No lo sabemos. No se ha detectado ningún ataque.—

Novirov pegó una patada en el suelo.

—¡Arreglen el fallo! ¡Ahora!—ordenó antes de descolgar el teléfono y marcar un número.—Con Voronezh.—

_**Voronezh, Oblast de Voronezh, Federación de Rusia.**_

_**Central regional de la Fuerza Aérea Militar Rusa.**_

En Voronezh se encuentra el nuevo y más potente radar de alta potencia de la Fuerza Aérea Militar Rusa. Con la capacidad de rastrear hasta el movimiento de las aves migratorias en Gibraltar, era la primera opción para que Novirov averiguase que había psado con su satélite.

—Buenas noches, general Novirov.—saludó el jefe de operaciones. Escuchó.—Entiendo. Localizaremos a su pajarito, no se preocupe.—Tapó el micrófono con la mano antes de pulsar el interfono interno.—¡A ver, escuchadme! Teneis que apuntar el radar a Inglaterra y buscar el Cosmos que tenemos por allí.—

En el exterior, una de las pesadas antenas parabolicas dejó de apuntar a Polonia y reorientó sus sensores en la dirección deseada. Varios puntitos aparecieron en pantalla a medida que el poderoso radar los identificaba como satélites.

—Telstar 240, Helios 1, Bird Eye 40...—iba enumerando el técnico de radar, hasta que se fijó en un punto.—¡Ahí! Cosmos 1400, localizado en la óribta prevista.—

El jefe de operaciones iba a notificarselo a Novirov, cuando captó algo nuevo.

—¡Señor! ¡El satélite está emitiendo algo! ¡Viene directo hacia nosotros!—

—¿Cómo que está emitiendo? ¡Se supone que está desconectado! No...—

En ese momento, todas las luces se apagaron de golpe, al igual que el radar y, por supuesto, la linea de teléfono.

—¡¿Qué ha pasado?—

—¡No lo sabemos! ¡Parece alguna clase de ataque informatico!—gritó una tecnica.—¿Pero quien puede atacar una base entera? ¡Ni siquiera los _americanskiij_ poseen una ciberarma semejante!—

XANA estaba intrigado. No entendía que había pasado; primero estaba en el superordenador en Francia y ahora había "despertado" en el interior de un ordenador en órbita. Su asombro creció cuando se agarró a la primera transmisión que llegó (una emisión de radar) y acabó en aquel complejo. Con sus habilidades innatas para el control de los sistemas informaticos, no tardó en asumir el control de toda la base y enterarse de donde estaba.

Su primer pensamiento fue volver a Lyoko. Reorientó el radar para apuntar a Francia y escaneó... sin éxito.

Aquello era tan raro que abandonó Voronezh y se metió por las lineas que llevaban a Francia. Recobraría el lugar que le correspondía por derecho, se vengaría de quienes le habían hecho aquello y entonces y no antes, llevaría a cabo sus planes últimos. Aquel paréntesis forzado solo habría servido para hacerle mucho más fuerte y mas resuelto...

Desapareció, permitiendo que los sistemas de la base volvieran al control de los perplejos rusos.

_**FAPSI.**_

Tras oir el informe de Voronezh, el jefe de FAPSI estaba a media aterrado y furioso. Que alguien piratease un satélite de su agencia ya era grave, ¡pero que se atrevieran con una base militar entera ya era el colmo!

Novirov descolgó una vez más el auricular del teléfono.

—Póngame con el Presidente de la Federación.—ordenó con autoridad a un operador del Kremlin.—Nos enfrentamos a una guerra total cibernetica.—

(0) **Potencia de escucha** (Listening Power): Medible en Mbps. Término técnico que se puede definir como "la capacidad de una red de espionaje informático para interceptar y descifrar las comunicaciones del enemigo." La potencia de escucha tiene importancia, ya que precisamente la función original de Carthago era esta.


	2. 1: Regreso al Kadic

Cap. 1: Regreso al Kadic.

_**Arrondissement de Kadic-Roissy, París, Francia.**_

_**Recinto de la Academia Kadic, septiembre de 2005, al dia siguiente.**_

Ajenos a lo que sucedía en Rusia, en Francia los alumnos de la Academia Kadic se disponían a regresar a las clases tras unas divertidas vacaciones de verano. Los alumnos atravesaban la verja de hierro que los separaba de la calle, atentamente vigilados por Jim Morales, el orondo profesor de gimnasia. Como siempre, iba vestido con el chándal rojo, del que decían que no se lo quitaba ni para dormir.

—Hola de nuevo, Camilla.—iba saludando a los alumnos.—¿Qué tal el verano? Espero veros en mis clases de nuevo. Buenos días, Matthias... Otro año mas con vosotros, ¡si señor!—

En esto, frunció el ceño al distinguir a un grupo de alumnos que se acercaban por la calle...

El que iba en cabeza se distinguía por un tupé rubio con forma de llama, y hablaba alegremente con otro chico delgado, de pelo castaño y aspecto fuerte. Junto a ellos iba una chica asiática, completamente vestida de negro y un poco más alta que sus amigos. Los tres llevaban maletas con su equipaje y parecían contentos.

—...y entonces fue ella y le dijo "Te cantan los pies, Odd".—explicaba el del pelo castaño a la chica, que se echó a reír.

—No tiene ninguna gracia.—se quejó el del tupé.—Tío, se supone que los amigos no se ríen de las desgracias de sus colegas...—

Tuvieron que callarse porque Jim les salió pesadamente al encuentro, cortándoles el paso.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya...—comentó con sarcasmo.—Precisamente los que esperaba... Odd Dellarovia, Ulrich Stern y Yumi Ishiyama.—Se cruzó de brazos.—Parece que vamos a seguir juntos otro año, así que cuidadito conmigo.—

—Hola, Jim.—saludó Odd alegremente.—¿Qué tal el verano? ¿Fuiste a Hollywood?—

El profesor frunció el ceño. Había pasado el verano cuidando de la academia, por lo que no había podido irse a ninguna parte. Odd lo sabía perfectamente, por supuesto.

—Muy gracioso, Dellarovia. Pero no te creas que vas a librarte fácilmente de mi.—Jim acercó la cara hasta dejarla a un centímetro de la de Odd.—Andate con ojo, porque este año voy a estar pegado a ti como... ehhh... como un chicle a una zapatilla. ¿Entendido?—

Los dos se miraron largo tiempo, hasta que...

—Hasta luego, Jim.—zanjó Ulrich el problema llevándose a Odd a rastras.

—¡Necesitas un guionista, Jim!—se despidió este.

Los tres se fueron de allí prácticamente corriendo. Jim se los quedó mirando, antes de enfocar su atención al siguiente grupo de alumnos que se disponían a entrar...

Cuando llegaron junto a la maquina de refrescos, consideraron que ya habían dado esquinazo a Jim, de modo que se pararon a descansar mientras esperaban a que empezaran las clases.

—No entiendo por que me tiene tanta manía.—comentó Odd a sus amigos.

Yumi y Ulrich se miraron entre si, incredulos.

—Bueno... El año pasado te escapaste de sus castigos, le negaste que _Kiwi_ fuera tuyo, pintaste un _graffiti_ burlándote de el, trataste de chantajearle, le diste la comida del perro diciéndole que era paté...—empezó a enumerar Ulrich.

—Revelaste al mundo que el era "Paco, el Rey de la Disco"...—continuó Yumi.

Odd alzó las manos con gesto de rendición.

—Vale, vale, lo capto. Jim tiene motivos de sobra para odiarme.—admitió, antes de alegar.—¡Pero si no se acuerda ni de la mitad de todas esas cosas!—

—Esa no es la cuestión.—opinó Yumi muy seria.

—Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Aelita?—

—De vacaciones con Jeremie.—

Jeremie Belpois y Aelita Schaeffer eran los otros dos miembros del grupo. Los cinco formaban una pandilla heterogenea que compartía un increíble secreto: durante el año pasado, habían luchado para salvar al mundo del mal.

Había sido Jeremie quien había iniciado todo el asunto. Por pura casualidad, había encontrado un superordenador en la fábrica abandonada que había no muy lejos de allí, y no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que encenderlo.

El superordenador resultó ser la pieza clave de un antiguo proyecto militar de la Guerra Fría, pero lo que realmente les causó problemas fue lo que había en su interior: una poderosa IA dotada de conciencia llamada XANA, amo y señor de un mundo virtual llamado Lyoko.

XANA demostró pronto sus intenciones enfocando todos sus esfuerzos en exterminar a Jeremie. Mas tarde, a medida que se iban uniendo los demás miembros del grupo, los incluyó en su lista de "personas a exterminar". Para ello, activaba "torres" en Lyoko, las cuales le servían a modo de "puentes" para interactuar en el mundo real desde el mundo virtual. De este modo, se enfocaba en lanzar ataques para exterminar al grupo.

Sin embargo, había una forma de detener a XANA. Pues en Lyoko existía otra inteligencia: una entidad llamada Aelita, entre cuyas habilidades estaba la de desactivar las torres de XANA, parando sus ataques.

El problema era que, para defender las torres, XANA creaba monstruos cuya misión era eliminar a Aelita. De modo que Ulrich, Odd y Yumi tenían la tarea de viajar a Lyoko y proteger a Aelita de los ataques.

Durante todo aquel año, Jeremie había liderado a sus amigos en una batalla por la Red para detener los cada vez más ingeniosos ataques de XANA, y al propio XANA. La IA empleaba muchos recursos, ya fueran satélites laser, trenes desbocados, explosiones nucleares o piratear aviones de caza, pero por suerte la Vuelta al Pasado permitía borrar los efectos mas visibles de los ataques.

Finalmente, tras una serie de batallas, Jeremie logró desarrollar un virus multiple para destruir a XANA, no sin antes traer a Aelita del mundo virtual al real. Hecho esto, apagaron definitivamente el ordenador.

Sin embargo, aun persistía una anomalía relativa a Lyoko. Esa anomalía era Aelita.

Hija del creador del superordenador, Franz Hopper, había perdido a su padre y, por lo que sabían, no le quedaba familia en el mundo. Para justificar su repentina presencia en el Kadic, Jeremie le había creado una identidad falsa como "Aelita Stones, prima de Odd". Los tramites de inscripción de Aelita los llevó el por teléfono, haciendose pasar por su padre con un sintetizador de voz; lo cierto es que ni siquiera el se explicaba como era posible que un truco tan barato hubiera tenido éxito.

Pese a todo, el problema seguía ahí; el padre de Aelita había muerto. En cuanto a su madre, era un misterio total.

Todos sabían perfectamente por que Jeremie se había tomado tantas molestias.

—Está obsesionado por ella.—afirmó Ulrich.

—Se preocupa. Y es normal.—señaló Yumi.—Está sola en el mundo.—

—Que nosotros sepamos.—recordó Odd.

Aquella afirmación fue acogida con escepticismo.

—Vamos a ver... Que nosotros sepamos, es hija única. No tiene tios, ni primos, ni abuelos. Su padre ha muerto en el mar digital, su madre posiblemente también...—fue enumerando Yumi.—En cualquier caso, suponiendo que siga viva, no tenemos ni la mas minima idea de por donde empezar a buscarla...—

—Vale, vale. Lo he cogido.—se rindió Odd ante aquella parrafada.—Pero no creo que debas decirle eso. Recuerda, en todo el mundo solo nos tiene a nosotros.—

—¡Pero si fuiste tu quien le soltó eso!—le recordaron sus amigos.

—A todo esto, ¿Dónde está William?—cambió Odd astutamente de tema. Aquella era una de las pocas meteduras de pata de las que se arrepentía.

—Ni idea.—

William Dunbar ocupaba el tercer lugar en la lista de "dolores de cabeza" del grupo, solo por detrás de XANA (Primer puesto) y Sissi (segundo), y seguido por Jim (4º puesto). El compañero de clase de Yumi y exmiembro del grupo había sido poseido por XANA en su primera misión en Lyoko, obligandoles a luchar contra el durante meses. Finalmente, habían logrado vencer a XANA y liberar a William, pero no conseguían acostumbrarse a volver a tratar con el.

El propio William tampoco ayudó mucho; nada mas acabar el curso, se había largado con sus padres a Alemania, sin decirles una palabra. Sin embargo, sabían que volvería a clase en el Kadic.

—Espero que haya mejorado su carácter.—comentó Ulrich.

Sonó la campana que llamaba a clase y echaron todos a correr.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que, desde detrás de la caseta, dos chiquillas armadas con una camara de video y una grabadora habían prestado atención sin perderse ni un solo detalle de la conversación.

—¿Tu has entendido algo?—preguntó Tamiya Diop.

—Si.—asintió Milly Solovieff asintiendo con la cabeza.—¡Que tenemos un notición!—

—Pues vamos a trabajar en ello.—

Las dos se alejaron rapidamente hacia la clase, discutiendo lo que podían hacer para investigar.


	3. 2: Periodistas y espías

¡Hola de nuevo!

Espero que les esté gustando como lo hago hasta ahora. No duden en dejar su opinión, se aceptan críticas constructivas y halagos. Confío en poder seguir pronto y en que esta nueva versión les gusté como a mi.

A/N: Para los que leyeron la primera edición del capitulo, donde dice "a seiscientos kilometros de París" en realidad debía poner "a seiscientos kilometros **de allí, en París**". Ya lo he corregido.

**2: Periodistas y espías.**

_**El Kadic, planta de los alumnos de cuarto curso (0).**_

En la puerta del cuarto de Milly y Tamiya había colgado un nuevo cartel en el que ponía "PERIODISTAS ESTRELLA TRABAJANDO EN EL REPORTAJE DEL SIGLO. PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA SIN CITA PREVIA."

En opinión de ambas, aquello era una prueba de su confianza en si mismas y en sus habilidades. Los demás opinaban que simplemente aquellas dos se lo tenían muy creido.

Las dos reporteras se sentaron junto al nuevo ordenador portátil de Milly, un regalo de sus padres por sus buenas notas. Tamiya enchufó la cámara y, tras enviarlo al ordenador, pasaron el video de la conversación otra vez.

—Lo cierto es que es muy raro.—comentó Tamiya cuando acabaron de verlo.

—¿A que si? Además, piénsalo, ¿Qué sabemos realmente de Aelita?—preguntó Milly.—Aparece de repente. Dice ser prima de Odd, aunque no se parecen en nada. Y luego, esa historia que circuló hace algún tiempo, sobre que Herb y Nicolas les vieron besarse…—

Tamiya asintió. El año pasado, habían pasado varios días siguiendo a Odd, tras oir de boca de Herb que el y Aelita se habían besado en la fabrica abandonada. Lo único que habían averiguado era el y Aelita que se llevaban todo lo mal que pueden hacerlo dos primos, de caracteres opuestos, que van a la misma escuela.

—No creo que Herb sea un buen testigo, Milly.—señaló.

Milly asintió.

—Nadie conoce a sus padres. Eso si que es raro.—recordó algo mas.—¿No te has fijado en que conocemos a todos los padres de los demás, aunque sea de vista?—

—No de todos. Los de William están en Alemania y los de Odd en Australia.—señaló Tamiya.

—Pero los de William vinieron el primer día.—recordó Milly.—Y los de Odd vinieron al pase de su última película. En cambio, los de Aelita nadie los ha visto nunca. ¿Y no te acuerdas de lo que hizo Aelita las Navidades pasadas?—

Tamiya se esforzó por recordar.

—Se fue con Jeremie.—recordó.—¿Y?—

Milly se llevó las manos a la cabeza. No podía creerse que su amiga fuera tan tonta para algunas cosas.

—¿Como que "Y"?—gritó.—¡El resto del año lo pasó aquí, lejos de sus padres! Y en Navidad tampoco los vio, y se supone que deberían querer verla. ¡¿Que clase de padres se niegan a pasar la Navidad con su hija?—

El rostro de Tamiya se ensombreció al oír aquella pregunta.

—Los míos.—afirmó con voz monocorde.

Milly se dio cuenta de que había herido a su amiga. Dejó el ordenador a un lado y la tomó de las manos.

—Tamiya, lo siento. No... no me acordaba de eso...—

Tamiya se secó una lagrima que asomaba a sus ojos.

—No importa...—afirmó.—Coincido contigo. Eso es algo muy raro, al menos en una familia normal.—

Se hizo un incomodo silencio.

—¿Vamos a la biblioteca a mirar? —propuso Milly por cambiar de tema.

—¡Vale!—

Mas tarde, en la biblioteca del Kadic, ambas estaban sentadas a la mesa; Tamiya buscaba en Internet y Milly revisaba viejos periodicos y anuarios en busca de alguna pista.

—Aquí está.—anunció Tamiya desde el portatil.—Pero... ¡esto no es posible!—

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Milly acercandose.

Su amiga le mostró una edición antigua del periodico _Le Parisien_. En la cuarta página, junto a una noticia acerca de un terremoto en Colombia, aparecía una fotografía en color de una chiquilla muy parecida a Aelita.

—"_Padre e hija desaparecidos._"—leyó Milly la noticia.—"_Franz Hopper, profesor de Ciencias de la Academia Kadic, ha desaparecido ayer de su casa junto con su hija Aelita, de catorce años. La denuncia fue presentada por su ayudante de laboratorio, la profesora Suzanne Hertz, de la Academia Kadic, extrañada por que ayer faltase al trabajo._" Está más claro que el agua. ¡Y además su padre trabaja aquí! ¡Buen trabajo, Tamiya!—

—Yo no lo tengo tan claro.—negó la maliense.

—¿Por qué?—

Tamiya señaló la fecha de la página: 7 de Julio de 1994.

—¿Y? —

—¿No lo entiendes? Esa Aelita tenía catorce años cuando desapareció. Si siguiera viva, ahora tendría...—Tamiya echó cuentas con los dedos. —veintitrés. "Nuestra" Aelita tiene quince. _No pueden ser la misma persona_.—

Milly coincidió en que aquello era muy raro... Entonces, se acordó de algo.

—Tamiya, ¿tu has oido hablar alguna vez del profesor Hopper?—

—No. Pero igual le da clase a los mayores.—

—No es así.—le recordó Milly.—¿No te acuerdas cuando buscamos información sobre los profesores para el publirreportaje sobre la historia del Kadic? La _única_ profesora de ciencias que hay en todo el colegio... _es la señorita Hertz. _¿No crees que es un poco raro que haya una sola profesora para tantos alumnos?—

Tamiya asintió. Nunca se lo había pleanteado, pero realmente no tenía mucho sentido.

—¿Y que sugieres que hagamos?—

—No lo se. Creo que estamos en un punto muerto.—

Era desesperante; cada pista que seguian las conducía a otro callejón sin salida. Pero precisamente aquello era lo que las atraía del periodismo; superar desafios y resolver misterios.

—Puede. Pero no vamos a rendirnos por tan poca cosa.—

—¿Y como vamos a averiguar mas detalles? No conocemos al profesor Hopper, y dudo que Aelita se preste a darnos una rueda de prensa.—

Milly sonrió.

—Tranquila. Conozco a la persona adecuada para ayudarnos...—comentó mientras salían de la biblioteca.

_**Habitación de las chicas, turno de tarde.**_

Hiroki no se podía creer lo que le pedían sus amigas.

—¿Qué quereis que espíe a Yumi y Aelita?—preguntó incrédulo. Los tres se habían reunido en la habitación de las chicas, a puerta cerrada y sentados entre la cama y la silla del ordenador.

—Exactamente.—asintió Milly con una sonrisa.

Tras discutirlo entre ambas, habían llegado a la conclusión de que era mejor investigar a Aelita a través de Yumi. Como chicas, ambas sabían que, siendo la única mujer del grupo, era mucho mas probable que Aelita confiara sus secretos a Yumi que no a Odd, Ulrich o Jeremie.

Además, espiar a Yumi les daba una excusa para trabajar codo a codo con Hiroki. Esto lo pensó Milly, pero no lo dijo.

—Estamos trabajando en un reportaje nuevo que va a ser la bomba. Necesitamos nueva información... Lo malo es que los amigos de tu hermana no se fian de nosotras.—

Teniendo en cuenta que el año pasado Milly y Tamiya habían publicado extractos del diario de Yumi, una fotografía humillante de Yumi y el rumor de que Aelita estaba interesada en William, lo raro sería que se fiaran de ellas.

Esto fue lo que pensó Hiroki, pero no lo dijo.

"_Si no las ayudo, lo harán de todos modos y será mucho peor. Y no quiero que a Milly le pase nada..._" razonó.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?—preguntó con un suspiro de resignación.

—¡Este es mi chico!—alabó Milly besándole en la mejilla.

Se separó rápidamente y los dos se miraron, poniéndose muy colorados...

—Ejem, ejem.—carraspeó Tamiya, devolviéndolos a la realidad.

—Como decía, ¿por donde empiezo?—preguntó Hiroki muy serio.

—Por el principio. Seguir a tu hermana. Y a Aelita. Queremos saber todo lo que puedas averiguar. No sabemos lo que podemos encontrar... —enumeró Milly.

—Es decir, que no teneis ni idea de que es lo que buscais. —

Milly y Tamiya se miraron. Ninguna lo habría expresado tan crudamente.

—Eh... si... —

Hiroki pensó. Por supuesto, siempre podía filtrar la informacióin que les suministrara... suponiendo que hubiera algo comprometedor. Aunque dudaba de hallar nada. ¿Qué podía hacer su hermana que fuera raro?

—De acuerdo. —

_**Habitación de William Dunbar, planta de tercer curso, academia Kadic.**_

—Necesito nuevos amigos.—decidió William.—Gente que me valore por lo que soy, no que me miren por encima del hombro. Aun ahora, les cuesta creer que escapara del Mar Digital. Pues bien... se van a enterar.—

Tal vez Sissi fuera lo que necesitaba en aquel momento...

Consultó el reloj y observó que eran las doce menos veinte. Bostezando, se metió en la cama y se dispuso a dormir...

Sobre la mesilla, su movil empezó a sonar...

_**Le Domme, Perigord.**_

_**Sótanos de cierto edificio, 23:30.**_

En una cierta habitación de gran tamaño y en perpetua penumbra se habían congregado varias personas frente a una hilera de escritorios con ordenadores situados frente a una gran pantalla; pese a lo temprano de la hora, el lugar estaba pletórico de actividad mientras estas personas, hombres y mujeres muy diversos, se dedicaban a múltiples tareas en escritorios iluminados por flexos.

En la pantalla era proyectado el mapa de Francia tal como aparecía en aquel momento a través del satélite espía Helios, con docenas de puntos con codigos identificativos, como si fuera un mapa de radar. La diferencia era que cada puntito designaba al terminal movil de un individuo al que habia que mantener bajo vigilancia permanente. En un mundo cada vez mas informatizado, el viejo, caro y cansado sistema de vigilar físicamente a la gente con espias habia sido progresivamente sustituido por el mas cómodo de seguir via satélite sus moviles.

La politica de asignación de objetivos tenía como proposito el evitar que un equipo de trabajo monopolizase los satelites espia y al mismo tiempo que se divulgase la información secreta a medida que el satelite cambiaba de manos.

Mientras que el equipo asignado a, por ejemplo, el seguimiento de Bin Laden, sabía que el codigo TN-610 designaba al lider terrorista, un equipo que trabajara en otro caso y se sentara ante la pantalla del satelite espia solo veria el numero, pero para ellos careceria de significado. Del mismo modo, para este equipo el codigo TN-589, pedido por un equipo que seguia las operaciones de un comando de terroristas sauditas, no significaba nada, salvo que alguien merecia ser vigilado por sus compañeros.

Por supuesto, para buscar fuera de Francia haria falta un radio mucho mas amplio que ese; para eso estaba el device que habian colado en el satelite de telecomunicaciones civiles y que permitia monitorizar los moviles de los paises por donde pasara su orbita. Pero eso era innecesario ahora mismo.

En un equipo en concreto, dos personas trabajaban en el mismo ordenador; una de ellas era un individuo flaco, de unos cuarenta años, ojos rasgados, con el pelo negro ligeramente canoso y aspecto de buena persona, bien vestido de negro, que hablaba por el teléfono fijo con alguien, recopilando datos, mientras su compañero, un tipo con barba corta y pinta de científico chalado escapado de una base militar soviética, los metía en el ordenador.

—Señor, tenemos una alerta. Ayer, alguien ha buscado información relativa a Franz Hopper.—anunció el científico.—Y antes sobre una tal… Aelita Stones. Desde la biblioteca del Kadic Lycee.—

—¿Está completamente seguro, Yerli?—preguntó el otro colgando el auricular.

—Absolutamente.—

—¿Tenemos alguna pista acerca de la identidad de los buscadores o que se proponían?—

Yerli amplió en pantalla un par de pasaportes.

—Naturalmente. Usaron sus carnets de la biblioteca para hacer la búsqueda.—informó.—Milly Solovieff, pasaporte ruso. Tamiya Diop, pasaporte maliense. Ambas son estudiantes de quinto grado de la Academia Kadic.—

El primer hombre enarcó una ceja. Un viejo recuerdo acudió a su mente. Había trabajado muchos años atrás en un caso del Kadic. Algo que oficialmente estaba cerrado, olvidado y enterrado. Algo de lo que, en cualquier caso, era imposible que aquellas dos estudiantes tuvieran noticias.

Quizá solo fuera una coincidencia... pero no creía en las coincidencias.

—¿El Kadic? ¿Está confirmado?—

—Completamente. Acabo de comprobarlo.—Yerli pulsó un botón.—Precisamente acabo de imprimir la lista de alumnos de los cursos inmediatamente anteriores y posteriores... Por cierto, hay algo muy interesante que prefiero que vea usted por si mismo...—

Le Chinois cogió la lista y la examinó. No tardó en encontrar lo que había llamado la atención de Yerli en la lista de alumnos de tercero.

_[…]_

_Clase de 5º (equivalente a 6º de primaria en España)_

_* Anne-Sophie Munier_

_* Anouche Bedoyan_

_* Julie Vigouroux_

_*** Milly Solovieff**_

_* Ninon Costes_

_* Sandra Dialo_

_*** Tamiya Diop**_

_* Véronique Fayolle_

_* Hiroki Ishiyama_

_Clase de 4º (equivalente a 1º de ESO en España)_

_* Emilio Rodriguez_

_* Lola Kieffer_

_* Mohamed Boulaich_

_* Pierre François_

_* Tristan Brossard_

_* Xavier Gosselin_

_Clase de 3º (equivalente a 2º de ESO en España)_

_*** Aelita Stones**_

_* Alexandre Pepin_

_* Azra Ürgüp_

_* Bastien Roux_

_* Claire Girard_

_* Elisabeth Delmas (Sissi)_

_* Emilie Leduc_

_[…]_

—Aelita...—dijo con tono de ensimismamiento, apoyando la mano sobre la pantalla…

El llamado Yerli observó aquello, sin atreverse a interrumpir. Presentía que iba a haber acción de nuevo, y sabía que eso significaba mas noches en vela para el, trabajando a espaldas de la Agencia que le había dado una nueva vida.

Su jefe descolgó el teléfono y marcó un número.

A seiscientos kilómetros de allí, en París, un móvil empezó a sonar sobre una mesilla...

Una mano fuerte se alargó desde la cama y apretó el botón de hablar.

—¿Diga? —preguntó una voz soñolienta.

El primer hombre esbozó una sonrisa al oirle. En sus pantallas había aparecido un sintetizador de voz que reflejaba las evoluciones de aquella voz.

—Ha sido usted reactivado, agente Faucon.—anunció emocionado.—Estas son sus instrucciones...—

(0) El sistema educativo francés numera los cursos al revés que el español. Así, Quinto Curso equivale a 6º de Primaria, Cuarto Curso es equivalente a 1º de ESO, Tercer Curso es 2º de ESO y así sucesivamente. Con el cambio de curso, Milly y Tamiya han pasado de 5º a 4º.


	4. 3: Nuevos planes

**3: Nuevos planes.**

* * *

_**Cafetería Café Au Lait, frente a Notre-Dame.**_  
_**Al dia siguiente, por la mañana.**_

Aquella mañana, Sissi, Nicholas y Herve estaban reunidos en Café Au Laít, una de las cafeterías más famosas y turisticas de París. Como de costumbre, estaba repleta de turistas que, hojeando ejemplares del Code Da Vinci, los libros de Huntik o simplemente guias de turismo, planeaban lo que iban a hacer aquel dia.  
Por una esquina apareció William.  
—Llegas tarde.—gruñó Sissi, toda dulzura.  
William consultó su reloj.  
—Tu has llegado temprano.—afirmó tomando asiento frente a Sissi.  
—No es cierto. Bien, ¿Qué quieres?—  
—Tu has sido quien me ha llamado y citado aquí.—señaló el.  
—Porque quería ir a un sitio con clase.—  
Se preguntó que querría William. Quizá se hubiera dado cuenta de que Yumi era demasiado poco para el y por fin se decidiera a salir con ella... Bueno, al menos eso demostraba que tenía buen gusto. El problema era que su Ulrich no le haría ni caso mientras esa intrigante oblicua rondase por allí cerca...  
Detuvo aquel torrente de pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que, en vez de elaborar un modo de rechazar a William, se habia centrado en pensar en lo mucho que odiaba a Yumi y cuanto deseaba perderla de vista.  
—William...—empezó a decir.  
—Sissi...—replicó el.  
Se miraron fijamente con clara desconfianza. Finalmente, apartaron la vista.  
—Esto no tiene ningún futuro.—decidió el.—No vamos a ninguna parte.—  
—Tienes razón. Somos demasiado diferentes. Además, yo... estoy enamorada de otro.—  
—Lo se. Estás loquita por el "adorable" Ulrich.—confirmó William con una risotada.  
Sissi se reclinó en su asiento, asombrada. Hasta entonces habia creido que William era imbecil.  
—¿Como sabes que...—empezó a preguntar.  
—...que se trata de el? Vamos, Sissi; llevas demasiado tiempo rondando el grupo para que no me de cuenta. Y Stern es el unico que encaja en tu perfil: Dellarrovia es demasiado idiota, Belpois es demasiado listo, a Yumi la odias y aparte de que Aelita es muy inocente, no tienes pinta de bollera, asi que solo te queda Ulrich Stern.—  
Sissi bebió un sorbo de su Coca-Cola.  
—Vamos, que te crees muy listo.—se burló Herb.  
—Pues si, lo soy.—William la miró con odio intenso reflejado en su cara.—Al menos, mas que tu. Estoy seguro de que a ti no se te habría ocurrido algo así ni en un millón de años.—  
—¿Sabes lo que te digo? Que te voy a...—  
—Callate, Herb.—ordenó Sissi.  
Herb gruñó, pero obedeció. Wlliam retomó el hilo de la conversación.  
—¡Lo que sea! El caso es que tú quieres a Stern, pero es un amor imposible porque ya tiene una novia. Que, dicho sea de paso, es mas guapa que tu.—se mofó.  
—Novia con la que tu estás encaprichado.—Sissi le miró fijamente y sonrió seductora.—Vamos, Will, a mi no intentes engañarme. Prácticamente somos íntimos...—  
William gruñó. A ver si al final Sissi no iba a ser tan estúpida como se la pintaban.  
—Es verdad.—admitió de mala gana.—Me he fijado en ella. ¿Y que hay con eso? La cuestión es otra, Elizabeth...—  
—¡No me llames Elizabeth!—  
—¡No la llames Elizabeth!—ordenó Herb. Pero lo estropeó cuando añadió.—Eh, ¿Por qué no? Elizabeth es bonito.—  
—Pues a mi me gusta mas Sissi.—objetó Nicholas.  
—¡¿Quién os ha dado permiso para hablar?!—les regañó la aludida.  
William puso cara de aburrimiento. Se preguntó una vez mas por que tenía que aliarse con aquel trío de idiotas. Por mucho que sospechase que Sissi en el fondo no era tan tonta, su comportamiento desmentía esa teoría.  
—A lo que iba. Creo que tenemos intereses comunes...—tanteó cuando le pareció que se calmaban.—Imaginemos que, por una "desgraciada tragedia", ambos decidieran separarse... hipotéticamente, por supuesto.—  
Sissi apoyó los codos en el asiento y enarcó las cejas. Aunque intentó disimularlo, estaba claramente interesada.  
—Te escucho. Tienes un minuto.—  
William sonrió ampliamente. Por fin había captado su atención.  
—No hace falta que te diga que esto es secreto.—señaló bebiendo su Coca-Cola pausadamente, como si fuera un espía.—Los dos compartimos un mismo interés... Considero que una alianza estratégica entre ambos es buena idea.—  
Aquello extrañó a sus tres interlocutores.  
—¿Una... alianza?—  
—Eso mismo. ¿Es que no habeis jugado al Ninja Gakuen? En el peor momento, los ninjas se alian entre si para hacer frente al enemigo común. En este caso, los dos tenemos el interés de separar a Yumi y Ulrich.—William alzó una mano para atajar la objeción de Sissi.—Piensalo. Si Ulrich es abandonado por Yumi, ¿Quién estará ahí para consolarle?—  
Sissi se lo pensó. Asi era como funcionaba el amor, según sabía gracias a la serie Amour, Pouvoir et Gloire. Tenía claro que aceptaría, pero no iba a rendirse sin mas a aquel tipo... mas listo de lo que ella pensaba.  
—Bueno...—Sissi fingió pensarselo.—Me da igual si la matas o si te casas con ella, pero quiero que Yumi no vuelva a acercarse a menos de treinta kilometros de mi Ulrich. Teniendo en cuenta que con mi ayuda aumentará tu consideración social, creo que es una petición pequeña.—  
—Entonces me estás diciendo que aceptas que nos aliemos para separar a Yumi y Ulrich, y que nos quedemos cada uno con el que quiere, ¿no es eso? Aunque para ello debamos cruzar la linea.—  
—Exactamente. ¿Sabes, William? Me caes bien.—Sissi le tomó la mano.—Entiendes las cosas enseguida.—  
—Entonces tenemos acuerdo. Cruzaremos la linea.—  
Se estrecharon las manos.

—¿No hablarás en serio, verdad?—preguntó Herb cuando William ya se había ido.  
—Claro que si, idiota.—asintió Sissi.—¿Es que no ves la tele? Aceptando su petición, he conseguido colocar un espía directamente en la pandilla de Jeremie. Que además trabajará para alejar a esa china de mi Ulrich...—  
Nicolas alzó la mano.  
—Esto... en realidad es japonesa.—señaló.  
—Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión, imbécil.—le espetó Sissi, toda dulzura.—Bueno, tengo ganas de ir de compras.—les miró fijamente.—Alguien tendrá que ayudarme a llevar las cosas.—  
Echó a andar, con sus dos compañeros siguiéndola de cerca con gesto resignado...

_**Satélite FAPSI de Europa Occidental, sobre la vertical de Francia.**_

En su nuevo escondite, XANA reflexionaba sobre su situación. O al menos tenía sus multiprocesadores funcionando al máximo, lo cual viene a ser lo mismo. No dedicó demasiado tiempo a regodearse por la brillantez de la idea que había tenido al guardar una copia de seguridad de si mismo en un lugar como aquel, al que Jeremie jamás tendría acceso.  
El virus multiagente diseñado por aquel maldito humano había sido muy eficaz a la hora de destruir todas sus Replikas, pero, como siempre, XANA había sido mas inteligente. Previendo que Jeremie era capaz de igualar o superar a su creador, había tomado precauciones para regresar pese a su eventual destrucción.  
Escogió para albergar su copia de seguridad un viejo satélite espía ruso, del modelo Kosmos, con el que era muy poco probable que Jeremie y Aelita llegaran a dar entre toda la basura que había flotando en el espacio. Había sido ridículamente fácil conectarlo el tiempo justo de archivarse a si mismo en el ordenador de a bordo y alterar la programación de base introduciendo un nuevo subprograma, el Code Epitaph, de forma que le "despertara" en el instante en que a alguien reconectara el satélite.  
Era arriesgado (podía no ser conectado nunca), pero XANA contaba con la paranoia de los humanos. Sabía que, si era destruido, tarde o temprano alguien reconectaría el satélite y por lo tanto le traería de vuelta a la vida.

Por desgracia, aquello no había sido suficiente. No había contado con que Jeremie apagase el ordenador de la fabrica. De acuerdo con su estimación de la conducta mas probable de los humanos, había contado con que dejase el ordenador encendido y lo usara para sus propios fines. Un error que se había cargado su estrategia.  
Era perfectamente consciente de su precaria situación. El ordenador del satélite era lo bastante potente como para albergar una copia de seguridad de si mismo (lo cual le había permitido volver a la vida), pero era demasiado pequeño como para soñar con construir en el una Replika desde la que actuar.  
Eso limitaba considerablemente su campo de acción.

Repasó los poderes de que disponía aun. Por lo menos, aun contaba con el dominio absoluto de Internet y los sistemas electrónicos, el cual no solo seguía en sus manos, sino que hasta había sido ampliado.  
Efectivamente; mientras que desde el superordenador solo había conseguido interferir en los sistemas eléctricos de Francia (y eso pirateando el repetidor de la cercana emisora de TV), desde aquel satélite podía acceder a toda Europa, desde Islandia hasta Turquía, pasando por supuesto por Francia.  
Había usado aquella habilidad para seguir a sus enemigos, quienes seguían vivos y coleando. Por desgracia, eso era todo lo que había podido hacer; sin las torres, no podía interferir en la realidad. De haber podido hacerlo, habría estrellado el avión de Odd, por poner solo un ejemplo.

Aquello era un autentico bucle. Sin el superordenador conectado, no podía acceder a las torres ni reconstruir su hogar.  
Y, sin las torres, no podía poseer a alguien para que encendiera el superordenador.  
La única opción que le quedaba era convencer a alguien, usando solamente sus habilidades en Internet, para que encendiera el superordenador en su lugar. Ese alguien debía ser preferentemente un estudiante del Kadic o alguien que viviera en París, por una sencilla razón de rapidez. Pero, ¿existía realmente alguien tan rematadamente imbécil?

_**Sala de juegos, el Kadic, 11:30.**_

Nicolas reflexionaba profundamente, aunque fingiera estar leyendo la revista Top Gear, tras haber vuelto de las compras con Sissi.  
En su obtusa mente, estaba convencido de que su amiga Sissi no tendría por que tratarles tan mal. No era justo que ellos solamente recibieran palos e insultos por su parte, cuando ella lo era todo para ellos. Por Sissi habían aguantado toda clase de idioteces por parte de sus compañeros de clase, y en particular de los amigos de Aelita...  
Aelita... pensar en Aelita le hacía sentirse bien. Aelita no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con aquellos a quienes llamaba amigos. ¿Qué vería en aquel cerebrito de Jeremie?  
—Oye, tio, ¿Qué piensas hacer?—preguntó Herb.  
—¿Hacer de que?—contestó Nicolas con un gruñido de disgusto. Ya le costaba bastante pensar en aquellas cosas, como para que aun encima le interrumpieran con tonterías.  
—Con William, por supuesto. ¿No te parece que esa no es forma de tratar a Sissi?—  
A Nicolas le sorprendió comprobar que aquello le daba igual. O quizá fuera que William era demasiado engreido.  
—El sabrá.—contestó distraídamente.  
Herb enarcó una ceja.  
—¿El sabrá? ¿Pero tú te estás oyendo? Estás incluso mas atontado que de costumbre.—  
Nicolas cerró el puño. Pase que a Sissi no se le podía contestar como merecía, ¡pero que incluso Herb se atreviera a insultarle ya era demasiado!  
—No me llames atontado.—ordenó secamente.  
—¿O que?—se burló Herb.  
Nicolas le soltó un puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo.  
—O pasará esto, ¿sabes?—informó arrojando la revista sobre el caido Herb.—Me aburro. Adiós.—  
Salió de allí, mientras Herb le miraba con asombro.

_**Campus del Kadic, poco después.**_

Aquella mañana, Ulrich y Odd se dirigieron a la clase de gimnasia y se encontraron con una agradable sorpresa; Aelita y Jeremie ya estaban presentes, mezclados con los demás estudiantes. Al verles llegar, se acercaron.  
Odd constató que Aelita estaba incluso más preciosa que de costumbre; se la veía feliz tras unas largas vacaciones en la Cote Blue, donde había cogido un ligero bronceado y un top nuevo y negro. Abrazó a Odd y a Ulrich con fuerza.  
—¡Me alegro de volveros a ver!—les dijo.—Odd, ¿has ligado mucho?—  
—Por supuesto, princesa.—mintió descaradamente este. —Sabes que yo soy hombre de muchas mujeres.—  
Jeremie le miró con mala cara y apoyó una mano en el hombro de Aelita, claramente marcando el territorio.  
En contraste, el estaba tan palido como antes de irse de vacaciones y usaba su viejo chándal.  
—¡A ti también me alegro de verte, Einstein!—Odd le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.—Bueno, contadme que habeis hecho, parejita. Y no omitáis ningún detalle.—  
Aelita y Jeremie se miraron entre si y se sonrojaron.  
—Odd, no les insistas.—terció Ulrich interponiendose.—Bueno, ¿Qué os pasó, genios?—  
Jeremie se recolocó las gafas, descolocadas por la palmada de Odd.  
—Fuimos a Cannes, Niza, Marsella y Monaco.—explicó.—Estuvimos en la playa y lo pasamos bien.—  
—¡¿Eso es todo?!—se indignó Odd.—Venga, confiesa, ¿hasta donde habeis llegado?—  
—No hicimos nada raro.—terció Aelita negando con la cabeza.  
—¿Y por que tardasteis tanto?—  
—Tuvimos que acompañar a Patrick al aeropuerto. Sus padres han decidido mandarle a un colegio suizo.—  
Patrick Belpois era "el primo guay" de Jeremie, al menos según Odd. Aunque el no lo recordaba, en una ocasión les había ayudado a luchar contra XANA. En cualquier caso, a todos ellos les había caido bien.  
—Pobre Patrick.—  
—Si. Bueno, contadnos...—  
Mientras intercambiaban anecdotas de sus vacaciones, sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio de la clase. No fue hasta la llegada de la clase de Yumi, poco más tarde, cuando se dieron cuenta de que Jim no había llegado.  
—Que raro... Jim no es la clase de persona que suele llegar tarde.—comentó Ulrich.  
—¿Le habrá pasado algo?—se extrañó Aelita.  
—Seguro que no es por nada bueno.—se quejó Jeremie. El intelectual del grupo odiaba profundamente la gimnasia, la única asignatura donde se sentía como un idiota y era el último de la clase, lo cual le disgustaba hondamente. ¿Que necesidad tenían de ponerse a correr, sudar, jadear y torturarse de aquel modo?

Poco después, llegó Jim corriendo, con unas extrañas gafas de sol puestas y llevando una carpeta que dejó en el banquillo, antes de mirarles fijamente. Se llevó el silbato a la boca y tocó un silbido para atraer la atención de todos. Por alguna razón, aquel día parecía de especial mal humor.  
—Buenos días a todos.—saludó.—Si os estáis preguntando por que he llegado tarde, prefiero no hablar del tema. En respuesta a vuestra segunda pregunta, este curso vamos a empezar a preparar el Triatlon. Para el que no lo sepa, el Triatlon, que no debe confundirse con la Maratón, y mucho menos con el Biatlón, es una disciplina olímpica que combina tres deportes: Natación, Ciclismo y Carrera a Pie.—  
Hizo una pausa para que los alumnos se quejaran.  
—La razón de este imprevisto cambio del programa es debida a que vamos a participar en el Campeonato Nacional Inter-Centros, de donde han salido muchas estrellas del deporte.—prosiguió Jim.—Esperamos mucho de vosotros. Bien, como los de la otra clase se han quedado hoy con la piscina, hoy vamos a empezar con la carrera a pie. Calentad cinco minutos, y después dad dos vueltas al campo para entrar en materia. ¿Alguna pregunta? ¿No? Bien, empezad.—  
Todos se pusieron a hacer estiramientos. Justo en aquel momento, llegó William. Jim le miró muy mal; como sabe todo el mundo, por muy tarde que llegue el profesor, nunca se puede llegar mas tarde que el.  
—¡Dunbar, llegas tarde! Ve al banquillo a calentar y luego dos vueltas al campo.—  
—Si, si. —asintió el distraídamente, antes de situarse junto a Yumi, la cual estaba intentando tocarse los pies con la punta de los dedos y consiguiéndolo, para envidia de Odd y admiración de Ulrich.  
—¿Dónde estabas?—preguntó la chica.  
—Salí a dar una vuelta.—afirmó William estirando las piernas...

Desde una esquina, Milly y Tamiya espiaban con sus cámaras de video.  
—¿Has oido algo?—preguntó Tamiya.  
—Nada que nos interese.—afirmó Milly.  
Una sombra se cernió sobre ellas.  
—¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo exactamente?—preguntó Jim con un grito, sobresaltándolas. Señaló con el dedo a los edificios.—¡Id a vuestra clase, AHORA!—  
Las dos reporterillas huyeron cabizbajas.  
—¡No es justo!—gimió Tamiya.  
—¡Nos acogemos a la Quinta Enmienda!—protestó Milly.  
—¡Será a la Primera Enmienda!—las corrigió el profesor mientras se alejaban. Ignorando las quejas de las chiquillas, se giró hacia su clase.—Muy bien, empezad a correr.—  
Los alumnos empezaron a dar vueltas en torno a la pista.

_**Secretaría del Kadic, 12:20.**_

Nicole Weber, la secretaria del Kadic, entró en la sala de las fotocopiadoras para hacer unos formularios y reparó en que la maquina estaba encendida, cuando ella recordaba haberla dejado apagada el día anterior. Su asombro aumentó al levantar la tapa y encontrarse con que alguien se había dejado dentro un papel.  
Lo cogió y lo miró; se trataba de una fotocopia de un pasaporte, como tantas otras que había en sus archivos. En un colegio donde el 75% de los alumnos no eran franceses, lo habitual era fotocopiar los pasaportes de los estudiantes para tener alguna clase de información.  
Desconfiada, observó alrededor, buscando alguna otra alteración... No tardó en detectar que una luz brillaba en el escáner, que también se suponía debía estar apagado.

Entró en el despacho y encontró a Jean-Pierre Delmas abstraído en sus habituales tareas; es decir, jugar al juego de "Póngale la cabeza al pingüino."  
—Señor, ¿ha ido usted a la sala de las fotocopiadoras?—  
—No, Nicole, ¿Por qué? —  
—Porque creo que ha habido una filtración de datos. He encontrado la fotocopiadora y el escáner encendidos y esto en la fotocopadora.—Le tendió la fotocopia para que la mirase.  
Delmas examinó el documento, leyendo el nombre que figuraba en el.  
—Jeremie Belpois...—leyó...

X X X

XANA terminó su escaneado y examinó la información que había reunido. En el Kadic había varias personas lo bastante idiotas como para activar el superordenador a su petición. El problema era encontrar una buena forma de convencerlas de que lo hicieran... eso ya era mucho mas problemático. Sin poder poseer, solo le quedaba la opción de tratar de seducirlos...  
Algo atrajo su atención; una alerta de las muchas que captaba y analizaba en segundo plano, en un intento de seguir la pista de sus enemigos a través de los satélites espía, incluía dos de los nombres clave que le interesaban: Franz Hopper y Aelita. Desplegó aquella alerta en primer plano y la leyó atentamente.  
—Que interesante...—constató antes de activar algo nuevo. Un expediente se abrió en la pantalla de al lado.  
XANA absorbió todos los datos, olos analizóp y llegó a una conclusión.  
—Parece que mi único problema es escoger al peón que quiero mover...—  
Un breve analisis de varios ordenadores del Kadic le dió la respuesta que buscaba. Un peón capaz, curioso, ajeno al grupo de Jeremie y, por una de esas casualidades que revierten las leyes de probabilidad, interesado en el tema.

Mas tarde, el móvil de Milly pitó. La chiquilla lo abrió y encontró un mensaje.  
—"_Si realmente quieres saber cual es el secreto de Aelita y sus amigos, sigue las instrucciones que hay en tu correo. Un amigo._"—leyó con visible asombro.—¿Pero quién me ha enviado esto?—  
No obtuvo respuesta, evidentemente. Quiso leer el número, pero comprobó que lo que había era un letrerito de "NOTICE IMPOSSIBLE", fuera lo que fuese aquello.  
Buscó en Internet y se enteró de que era un mensaje que salía cuando el número no era localizable.

Abrió el correo y encontró lo que buscaba: un mensaje con el titulo de "Instrucciones". Lo abrió y se desplegó en su pantalla un mapa de lo que parecía una gran red de túneles subterráneos, repletos de anotaciones escritas a maquina y refiriéndose a lugares que recordaba haber visto por allí cerca...  
—"La fabrica", "La Ermita", "Sala de Calderas"...—fue leyendo.—¡Esto es increíble! Hay toda una red de túneles subterráneos debajo de la academia. ¿Cómo es posible?—  
Siguió repasando el mapa. La red de túneles parecía estar conectada con las alcantarillas, pasando por debajo de las calles.  
Milly recordó algo. En mas de una ocasión, Aelita y sus amigos habían desaparecido misteriosamente, sin que se supiera donde se habían metido. ¿Podría ser que utilizaran aquella red de túneles? De ser así, ¿a donde iban? Y sobre todo, ¿para que?  
Examinó mas detenidamente el mapa. El nombre de L'Hermitage no le decía nada, pero lo de "la fabrica" le recordó algo... un rumor sobre que Aelita y Odd se habían besado en el ascensor de una fabrica abandonada... Un momento, ¡seguramente era la vieja fabrica de la isla, la de Avenue Quebec con Arianne de Troil!  
"_¡Van a la fabrica! Es posible que aqui esté la clave... ¿Pero que puede haber allí que les interese tanto...?_"  
No solo había mapas; el correo también incluía un mensaje. Desplegó el mensaje y leyó las breves lineas de texto.  
-"_Con la información adjunta podrás llegar al lugar donde averiguarás la verdad. Por esta información únicamente voy a pedirte un pequeño favor, una insignificancia. Algo que haría yo mismo, pero no puedo. Algo que no te supondrá ningún esfuerzo. Sabrás mas en el momento oportuno._".—  
Tampoco había firma.  
Milly reflexionó.  
—Un pequeño favor, una insignificancia...—repitió.—Si es algo tan insignificante, ¿por que tendrá tanto interés en que lo haga yo?—  
El correo pitó. La joven abrió un nuevo mensaje.  
—"_Por que yo no estoy en condiciones de hacerlo._"—leyó.  
Se estremeció, notandose observada. Miró hacia atrás esperando encontrarse a alguien con un ordenador. Obviamente, seguia estando sola en la habitación.  
¿Pero como había hecho aquella persona para oirla...?

Una sombra se cernió sobre ella.  
—¿Qué estás mirando?—preguntó Tamiya.  
Milly cerró rapidamente los mapas y el correo, dejando la pantalla en blanco.  
—Nada, nada importante.—mintió. No estaba segura de querer explicarle algo tan raro.  
Su amiga se encogió de hombros.  
—Vale. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo?—  
Las dos salieron de allí, no sin que Milly tomara una decisión que se guardó para si misma. Aquella noche, en cuanto se durmiera, iría a investigar aquella red de túneles. Había decidido ir sola a la fabrica, porque sabía que Tamiya se negaría a fiarse de unas instrucciones llegadas de un modo tan poco convencional, pero ella quería saber mas sobre Aelita. Tenía el presentimiento de que todo lo que habían averiguado hasta aquel momento probaba que habías algo turbio.  
Y lo turbio normalmente significaba una buena historia que contar.  
—¡Eh, esperame!—


	5. 4: Reconexión

**4: Investigación y reconexión.**

_**El Domme, Perigord. **__**12:00 horas.**_

La impresora del ordenador de Yerli empezó a escupir papeles, todos procedentes del correo fantasma que tenían abierto en un servidor de Marruecos y que empleaban para recibir informes de agentes.  
—Hemos recibido los informes preliminares de Faucon. —anunció.  
Le Chinois alzó la cabeza y mostró interés. Faucon (Halcón), de quien ya se ha hablado antes, era uno de los agentes durmientes que había reclutado a lo largo de su carrera en Francia.  
En el mundo del espionaje, los agentes durmientes se buscaban un puesto inofensivo dentro de la maquinaria de guerra enemiga o donde fueran necesarios. Una vez allí, podían permanecer años "dormidos" hasta que su jefe les despertaba, contactando con ellos y encargándoles una misión cualquiera.  
Precisamente aquel había sido uno de los motivos por los que habían destinado a Van Loc a TecOp, como se conocía al Directorio de Operaciones y Tecnología. En contraste con la política de interrogar y neutralizar a los agentes enemigos practicada por el Quai D'Orsay (0), Le Chinois se obstinaba en reclutar agentes en todas partes. Para colmo, los agentes que reclutaba solo eran controlados por el, como si fuera el único miembro de la organización, sin conocimiento ni interferencias de la Dirección.  
Un comportamiento independiente que de ningún modo se podía tolerar.  
—Déjamelos ver. —  
Yerli le tendió el montón de papeles.  
—Aparte de que se ha reído de nuestra sugerencia de que Solovieff y Diop sean espías extranjeras, nos ha suministrado mucha información interesante sobre ellas. Por ejemplo, afirma que dirigen un periódico escolar...—  
—El _Periódico del Kadic_.—consultó su jefe en el informe.  
—Exactamente.—  
Le Chinois pasó las paginas. Por alguna razón, Faucon había incluido en el e-mail varias matriculas de ingreso en el Kadic y un recorte de Le Parisien acerca de la desaparición del profesor Hopper. Aparte, estaban las fotocopias de un pasaporte canadiense, otro australiano, uno japonés, dos de Alemania y un carnet de identidad francés. No supo que pintaba todo aquello mezclado con su informe.  
—¿Dónde está la información sobre... Aelita Stones?—  
—Pagina cuatro. También dice haber añadido información sobre sus amigos, como le pediste.—  
Le Chinois miró con rabia a Yerli.  
—¡¿Te has leído el informe antes que yo?!—se indignó.  
—Estaba aburrido...—  
—No vuelvas a hacerme eso.—  
Leyó el informe. Sus instrucciones para Faucon habían sido averiguar todo lo que pudiera acerca de Milly Solovieff, Tamiya Diop y Aelita Stones. Sorprendentemente, el agente durmiente había cumplido su misión con pericia; no solo había conseguido los informes oficiales de los archivos de la Academia Kadic, sino que además había añadido sus propias observaciones sobre los sujetos e información muy valiosa sobre el entorno cercano de las tres investigadas. Eso explicaba por que había adjuntado informes aparentemente inútiles hablando de un tal Jeremie Belpois y sus amigos.  
Todo lo cual era más que suficiente para trazar perfiles psicológicos.  
Recordó las protestas del director en el momento en que supo que el, Van Loc, había colocado por su cuenta a un agente durmiente en el entorno del Kadic. Bien, que protestara ahora. Era muy posible que se enfrentaran a un intento por desenterrar el viejo Proyecto Carthago.  
Intento que ahora, gracias a su previsión, podría ser seguido y abortado en origen.  
—Aelita parece tener unos amigos muy interesantes...—constató leyendo los infomes de aquellos a quienes Faucon señalaba como amigos de Aelita (¡hasta había incluido un árbol de relaciones!).—Fijate, Yerli. Uno de ellos es un genio de la ciencia. Especializado en informática, lleva tres años seguidos ganando el concurso de la academia... Podría ser material reclutable. Quizá incluso podría sustituirte.—  
En el mundillo del espionaje, en contra de lo que sugiere Hollywood, es muy habitual reclutar a personas formadas en instituciones diversas. Especialmente si, como era el caso de Jeremie, dominaban una ciencia de uso dual (1).

Yerli frunció el ceño al oir aquello. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia hablar de su posible sustitución.  
—Puede que sea un genio, pero aun le faltan veinte años y dos carreras universitarias para poder hablar conmigo.—  
—No te enfades, hombre. Podría ser peor. Al menos no será la típica investigación con los típicos estudiantes imbéciles que solemos tener en estos casos.—  
—¡Ni siquiera sabemos que es lo que tenemos que buscar!—  
—Solo hay que tener paciencia y esperar. No puedes entenderlo porque no eres policía, pero tarde o temprano, se equivocarán. Y allí estaremos nosotros.—  
No hizo falta que explicara la verdadera razón por la que se tomaba tan a pecho aquel caso, Yerli también la sabía. No en vano ambos habian trabajado en aquel caso, aunque Yerli hubiera llegado mucho mas tarde que su jefe. Sabía que este se resistía a aceptar que hubiera una nueva pista tras catorce años de oscuridad, pero quería creerlo.  
"_Aelita no es un nombre muy común. No puede ser una coincidencia... Tiene que estar relacionada con el Proyecto Carthago, de una u otra forma. Si esta investigación sirve para encontrarla a ella, valdrá la pena..._"  
Se centraron en los informes. Una vez tuvieran una idea acerca de cómo era el entorno, sabrían que debían hacer.

_**El Kadic, por la noche.**_

Milly Solovieff se incorporó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Distinguió el bulto de Tamiya en la cama de al lado, brevemente iluminado por la luna. Sonrió antes de salir de allí. Bien, su amiga estaba dormida; ya la despertaría por la mañana para contarle lo que había hecho...  
Salió de la habitación y, tras cerrar la puerta, caminó cautelosamente hacia las escaleras. Iba atenta por si oía a Jim; el profesor de gimnasia tenía el mal habito de rondar por los pasillos del Kadic cuando era de noche, en busca de estudiantes que tratasen de saltarse el toque de queda.  
Llegó a las escaleras y suspiró aliviada. Bien, ahora solo tendría que bajar hasta la puerta y salir. Entonces...  
Entonces recibió el mayor susto de su vida.

Una luz se encendió y cegó a Milly por un instante.  
—¿Que haces?—preguntó Tamiya.  
Milly la miró mal y le bajó la linterna de un manotazo.  
—¡Idiota! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!—le reprochó.—¿Tu no estabas en la cama?—  
—Puse un par de almohadas.—afirmó su amiga.—Supe que pasaba algo raro y decidí seguirte. Casi me pilla Jim haciendo la ronda. Supuse que habias descubierto algo importante. Bueno, ¿puedo ir contigo?—  
Milly se lo pensó. Tal vez no fuera tan malo que Tamiya viniera con ella. Por lo menos se había acordado de traer la videocamara, y si realmente había algo raro, entre las dos sería mucho mas facil convencer a sus lectores. Aparte, no era lo mismo tratar de convencerla que hablar de algo que hubieran visto las dos.  
—Vale, puedes venir.—se resignó.  
—Gracias, amiga.—

Mientras bajaban hasta la sala de calderas, Milly puso al corriente a Tamiya sobre lo que sabía y como lo sabía, para que comprendiera por que hacía aquello. Su amiga se mostró asombrada.  
—¿Recibiste un mensaje de alguien que no sabes quien es con un mapa de unos túneles?—se extrañó.  
—Exactamente.—asintió Milly mostrándole la impresión del mensaje.  
Llegaron frente a la puerta. Mientras su amiga leía el mensaje, ella trató de abrir la puerta. Tiró con fuerza del picaporte y la puerta se abrió con un chirrido que le pareció retumbaba como la bocina de un camión.  
—"Un amigo"—leyó Tamiya con escepticismo.—¿Quien puede ser?—  
Entraron en la sala de calderas y cerraron la puerta una vez dentro. Allí abajo hacía mucho frio y apenas se veía nada.  
—No lo se, pero ahora vamos a comprobar si decía la verdad...—  
Milly sacó la linterna del bolsillo y la encendió. Paseó la luz por las paredes hasta localizar lo que buscaba; una puerta roja, arrinconada en una esquina oscura al fondo.  
—¡Premio!—canturreó acercandose a la puerta.  
Abrió la puerta y enfocó la linterna. Comprobó que lo que decía el mensaje era cierto; al otro lado de la puerta, un tunel excavado en la roca bajaba y se perdía en la oscuridad. Al final del todo se oía un siniestro gorgoteo de agua.  
Las dos se abrazaron, asustadas.  
—Tengo miedito...—gimieron.  
Finalmente, Milly se decidió a entrar en el túnel, dandole la mano a Tamiya y deseando que el mapa fuera exacto...

**X X X X**

La fábrica ofrecía un aspecto aun mas siniestro de noche que de día. Milly y Tamiya salieron de la alcantarilla y, soportando el gelido viento nocturno, cruzaron el puente lo mas deprisa que pudieron. Se detuvieron frente a la sima donde en tiempos tal vez hubiera una escalera.  
—Un callejón sin salida. ¿Y ahora que?—preguntó Milly.  
Tamiya encendió su linterna y enfocó alrededor, indecisa. No tardó en localizar un par de cuerdas metalicas que colgaban frente a ellas, iguales a las de la clase de gimnasia.  
—Tu amigo no pretenderá que bajemos por eso, ¿verdad?—preguntó.  
Milly examinó la cuerda más cercana. Tenía manchas de algo marrón que le resultaba vagamente familiar...  
—Por lo menos alguien baja por aquí a menudo. Esto es sangre.—comentó.  
—¡¿Sangre?!—  
—Tranquila. Alguien que se ha rozado con las cuerdas.—  
Se deslizaron por las cuerdas y llegaron al nivel del suelo. Caminaron un poco y volvieron a encender las linternas.  
—Que sitio mas siniestro...—se admiró Milly.  
—Vamonos.—  
La pelirroja negó. Ya habian ido demasiado lejos para volver. Sacó los mapas y consultó, pero no le dijeron nada que no supiera; solo servían para traerlas hasta la fabrica. Nada mas.  
—Ahora no nos vendria mal un poco de ayuda...—comentó.  
Caminó hasta un viejo ascensor abierto y mirío alrededor desde allí. No parecía haber nada que justificara el interés de Aelita y sus amigos por aquel lugar. Era solo un edificio vacío mas... un edificio conectado al Kadic por un túnel.  
—¿Ahora que?—preguntó.  
Tamiya se lo pensó.  
—Hay que pensar.—decidió.—Tu amigo podría habernos dicho que era exactamente lo que debiamos hacer aqui. No nos lo dijo. Nos mandó aqui por una razón, supuestamente para enterarnos del gran secreto de Aelita. Pero no hay nada que...—  
Empezó a oirse una musica. Tamiya y Milly gritaron y se abrazaron, asustadas.  
—Tranquila. Me ha llegado un mensaje.—anunció Milly recobrando el aliento y sacando su movil, notando los latidos de su asustado corazón. Abrió el telñéfono y leyó el mensaje.—"Se suponía que no podías traer a nadie. Coged el ascensor e id al piso mas bajo. Introduce el codigo 59656 en el teclado numérico y entra en la sala. Verás una maquina. Busca la palanca, bajala y todas tus preguntas tendrán respuesta."—  
Tamiya la miró.  
—No es muy explicito, ¿verdad?—  
—Parece que no. ¿Le hacemos caso?—  
—Ya que estamos aqui...—  
Encogiendose de hombros, entraron en el ascensor y bajaron al piso de abajo. El ascensor era aun mas tenebroso por dentro que por fuera; las dos se asustaron al ver bajar la puerta metalica.  
—Nadie nos va a encontrar...—

Una vez abajo, Milly comparó el diagrama del objeto con la maquina real. Si, era exactamente igual. Se acercó al panel que mostraba un llamativo sello dorado con un ojo y apoyó la mano en el.  
El panel se deslizó, dejando a la vista una palanca, la cual se inclinó hacia su mano, casi tentandola a que la bajase...  
La chiquilla se lo pensó. Su instinto le decía que aquello era peligroso, pero su parte de reportera le decía que posiblemente aquel fuera el mayor bombazo de la historia del Kadic.  
—Espero no tener que arrepentirme de esto...—comentó Milly bajando la palanca...  
El panel volvió a cerrarse; varias luces danzaron sobre la cubierta del aparato, antes de estabilizarse. Se oyó un siseo de maquinaria pesada.  
—¡Milly, aqui pasa algo muy raro!—oyó gritar a Tamiya desde arriba; su amiga se había quedado en una sala donde había lo que parecía el centro de control de un ordenador gigante.—¡La pantalla se ha encendido y hay una especie de holograma de videojuego!—  
Milly oyó aquello y echó a correr hacia el ascensor, deseando no haber provocado algún desastre...

En el espacio, XANA soltó un rugido de "¡Victoria!". Por fin iba a regresar a su hogar.  
Se lanzó a Lyoko, no sin antes usar la antena del Kadic para poder asegurarse una rápida introducción en la red eléctrica francesa, que le llevaría de vuelta a Lyoko, al lugar donde tenía todos sus poderes...

_**FAPSI, Moscú.**_

El viaje de XANA apareció en los ordenadores del coronel Novirov.  
Desde que había empezado la crisis, tenía a seis técnicos monitorizando todos los puertos de entrada y salida del satélite, además del equipo que intentaba retomar el control. El hacker que controlaba el satélite no había sido capaz o no se había molestado en cortar la conexión con la central, de modo que lo que estaba haciendo a través de Internet era enviado con regularidad a la central de FAPSI.  
Otra cosa era que aquella información les sirviera de algo para rastrearle o averiguar que pretendía.  
Por el momento, la única información disponible era que quien había pirateado el satélite lo estaba utilizando para espiar, a través de recibos de vuelo, formularios de embarque, de matricula y similares, a seis o siete estudiantes de las siete partes del mundo, pero todos matriculados en la misma academia.  
—¡Lo tenemos, señor!—anunció el técnico de satélites.—¡Sabemos a donde ha ido!—  
—¡Magnifico!—alabó Novirov. ¡Por fin iba a saber quien había interceptado su satélite!—¿Dónde es?—  
—Tenemos las coordenadas, espere. Ajustando satélites de defensa...—  
La pantalla gigante mostró un mapa de Europa, que no tardó en centrarse en Francia. Mas específicamente, en la región de París. El mapa siguió ampliándose hasta que mostró una imagen de un gran complejo de edificios que a Novirov le recordaban la distribución de las bases militares.  
—Señor... ¡No puede ser! ¡Eso no debería estar ahí!—  
—¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Es una base militar?—  
—No, señor. ¡En esas coordenadas hay un instituto privado!—  
—¿Un instituto?—se extrañó el coronel.  
—Asi es, señor.—El técnico consultó los informes.—¡Es el instituto que salía en los informes de monitoreo del hacker! Una academia para niños de papá de todo el globo. Se llama Cadí K o algo así...—  
—Kadic.—corrigió Novirov, sumido en sus reflexiones...  
Aquello ya tenía mas sentido. Por alguna razón que nadie sabía, cuanto mas pijo era un instituto, mas recordaba a una base militar. Por el contrario, cuanto mas "pobre", mas similar era a una cárcel. En Internet circulaban rumores en el sentido de que en Europa y América se contrataba arquitectos de prisiones cada vez que se construía un instituto.  
En aquel momento, a los hombres de FAPSI aquel descubrimiento les planteaba un problema. Si el hacker hubiera actuado en territorio ruso, habría sido muy fácil enviar a las SOBR (2) a "hacerle una visita" al tipo en cuestión.  
Tratándose de un edificio civil situado en territorio francés, era muy poco probable que las unidades locales estuvieran dispuestas a intervenir en base a una petición hecha por Rusia. Los franceses se negarían en redondo a meter a las fuerzas especiales en un lugar con niños.  
En cuanto a la posibilidad de una intervención directa, Rusia no era los Estados Unidos. El Pentágono podía meter a la Delta Force en el Palacio del Eliseo si le venía en gana y sabiendo que nadie movería un dedo por impedirlo0, pero el Kremlin no podía ni acercarse a la frontera sin que empezaran a llover protestas diplomáticas.  
Lo cual solo dejaba una solución. Novirov descolgó el auricular del teléfono.  
—Entonces tenemos una dirección.—comentó marcando un numero muy especial.—Con Yasenevo. Ahora.—  
Sus hombres se miraron entre ellos, inquietos al oir aquello.

(0) **Quai d'Orsay**: Edificio donde está ubicado el Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores de Francia. Peyorativo para referirse a este ministerio.

(1) Entiéndase por **ciencia de uso dual** toda aquella especialidad científica, tecnológica o similar que posea aplicación civil y militar. Un claro ejemplo es la tecnología nuclear, que lo mismo sirve para dar luz y calor tirados de precio (uso civil) que para fabricar bombas atómicas (uso militar).

(2) **SOBR**: _Spetsial'nye Otryady Bystrogo Reagirovaniya_ o Unidad Especial de Respuesta Rápida. Unidad de élite de la policía federal rusa, equivalente al GIGN francés o a los GEO españoles. En Rusia existen dos tipos de unidades de intrervención: la SOBR, dependiente del Ministerio de Interior y especializada en contraterrorismo, y la OMON, dependiente de la Milytsia y especializada en arrestos de delincuentes muy peligrosos.


	6. 5: Taelia Ermitage

**5: Taelia Ermitage, agente secreta.**

_**Plaza Yasenevo, sede del Servicio de Inteligencia Extranjera (SVR).**_  
_**Moscú, Federación de Rusia.**_  
_**17 de Septiembre, por la mañana.**_

Caía la nieve sobre la Tercera Roma, pero en el interior del edificio no se notaba. Mas bien al contrario, hacía un agradable calor suministrado por la calefacción de gas. En cierta plaza donde se cruzaban tres calles, se alzaba un edificio de cemento gris y seis pisos, con un restaurante en la esquina, que databa de la época soviética. Aunque ningún cartel en el exterior delataba su función, aquel edificio aparentemente inofensivo era el cuartel general del Servicio de Inteligencia Extranjera de la Federación de Rusia.

Escindido de la KGB tras el Colapso y la reforma subsiguiente de los sobredimensionados servicios de inteligencia soviéticos, el SVR (_Sluzhba Vneshney Razvedki_) era la rama que centraba sus esfuerzos en la obtención de información de inteligencia exterior, para lo cual dispone de agentes "oficiales", agentes encubiertos en el extranjero y una red de contrainteligencia destinada precisamente a impedir que agencias paralelas controladas por otras naciones logren obtener la mas mínima información acerca de Rusia. De modo que era la opción más lógica para que el comandante de FAPSI solicitase su ayuda en la misión de recuperar el control del Kosmos robado.

El director del SVR en aquel momento era Sador Lianov, un veterano de la Guerra Fría con muchos años de experiencia frente a sus rivales de la inteligencia norteamericana. Se trataba de un individuo calvo cual bola de billar, de unos cincuenta años, algo relleno tras una decada en Moscú con uno de los sueldos mas elevados del país, de mirar fijo y gusto por usar perilla. Orgulloso, testarudo y capaz de sacar beneficio incluso de algo que otra persona consideraría una absoluta catástrofe, otra de sus aficiones eran los habanos cubanos, lo cual le había valido el mote de "Churchill ruso".

En aquel momento, Lianov estaba en su comodo despacho, leyendo el informe completo que le había enviado el coronel Novirov desde la sede de FAPSI, analizando todos y cada uno de los detalles. Comprobó que Novirov había hecho bien su trabajo; el informe también incluía un analisis preliminar del hacker y de los sujetos que eran objeto de su interés...  
Estaba leyendo este informe, cuando llegó a un nombre que llamó su atención. Enarcó una ceja. Primero un caso que le traía a la mente otro caso viejo, y luego aquel nombre. No podía ser una mera coincidencia...  
Alargó la mano y retiró un pesado volumen de una estantería que había situada tras su amplio sillón de orejas. Lo abrió sobre la mesa y pasó las páginas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.  
Se giró entonces hacia su portátil, abierto sobre la mesa; conectó con la red interna de la SVR y buceó entre los archivos hasta llegar a la Oficina X, Expedientes Cerrados. Accedió a un viejo expediente que se remontaba a inicios de la decada de los 90 y lo abrió en pantalla.  
Repasó rapidamente los datos, solo lo justo para refrescar su memoria. No necesitaba muchos estimulos para recordar; aquel era uno de los pocos expedientes que no había podido resolver a satisfacción de la Madre Rusia. Una vez estuvo seguro de que tenía todos los detalles en su memoria, reflexionó acerca de que partido tomar...  
Disponiendo de más de dos mil agentes en el extranjero, casi un tercio de ellos en Europa Occidental y la mitad en Estados Unidos, lo cierto era que no tenía ninguno que estuviera al corriente de los detalles del Proyecto Carthago. Por no mencionar que los otros agentes tenían cada uno sus propias misiones, igual de importantes que aquella.  
Necesitaba a alguien con conocimientos de informatica y tecnicas de combate avanzado, con mucha caradura, lo bastante independiente para salir airoso de cualquier situación y que no estuviera fichado por las autoridades francesas. ¿A quien podría enviar que cumpliera todos los requisitos?  
"_Tal vez podría... enviarla a ella._" Se le ocurrió repentinamente.

Valoró aquella posibilidad. En cualquier caso, a ella tenía que darle algún dia alguna posibilidad de que se estrenase en aquel mundillo, y mejor que fuera con una misión aparentemente sin importancia como aquella. Habían invertido mucho, muchisimo dinero, en ella. Ahora Rusia la necesitaba; era hora de recuperar parte de la deuda.  
Cogió el teléfono y marcó un número.  
—Que vengan Kruchov y Ermitage.—ordenó.

Poco después, entraban en el despacho dos personas muy distintas. La primera era un hombre de unos treinta años, de pelo castaño al corte garçon, con barbita de cuatro dias, vestido con ropa de calle negra y portando varias carpetas. La segunda era una jovencita delgada, de unos quince años, con el pelo rojo oscuro, corto, ojos verde esmeralda en un rostro vagamente parecido al de Aelita, pero de expresión más dura. Iba ataviada con un abrigo militar rojo y llevaba pantalones negros. Tomó asiento y cruzó las piernas.  
—Taelia Ermitage.—anunció Sador Lianov.—Nombre en clave, agente Akula (Tiburón). Nuestra futura promesa del programa de instrucción de hackers de guerra, asi como del de comandos especiales. Políticamente aséptica. Miembro destacado del alumnado del programa de reclutamiento _Molodyi Orly_.—

Molodyi Orly (Jóvenes Águilas) era un curioso derrelicto de la Guerra Fria. Básicamente, se trataba de reclutar y entrenar a niños como futuros espías, con la idea de que mas tarde trabajaran en debilitar a Norteamérica y ayudar a conseguir la supremacía soviética en la Tercera Guerra Mundial.  
En principio, había empezado como una sugerencia por parte de Leonid Brezhnev, al sugerir que "sería perfecto disponer de espias integrados en la sociedad norteamericana desde pequeños". Aquello solo había sido un exabrupto en un momento de frustración; sin embargo, el KGB se lo había tomado perfectamente en serio.  
Puesto a trabajar en ello, el Primer Alto Directorio (Inteligencia Extranjera), en connivencia con el 7º Directorio (Suministros), inició la tarea de reclutamiento entre la población soviética y de los paises del Bloque del Este.  
Se buscaba sobre todo a gente inteligente, que tuviera facilidad para los idiomas, y cuyo compromiso político fuera acorde a lo que se pedía. También se valoraba la facilidad de palabra, asi como la discreción. Esta primera versión del programa fue conocida como Komsomolets (Juventudes Comunistas)

Con la caída del Muro, el programa carecía de todo sentido. La reforma del KGB y su fracturación causaron que primero se le retiraran los fondos y finalmente fuese cancelado, condenando al personal a buscarse puestos en otros departamentos. En cuanto a los agentes de entonces, fueron destinados a otros lugares.  
El nuevo programa fue relanzado por el SVR (Servicio de Inteligencia Extranjera) a inicios de la década de 2000, bajo el nombre de Jóvenes Águilas y contando con los restos del antiguo.  
Las diferencias eran manifiestas: para empezar, ya no se reclutaba gente siguiendo los ideales comunistas. Tampoco importaba demasiado la nacionalidad, aunque se prefería a los agentes rusos. Por último, los criterios de reclutamiento no eran tan severos, de modo que también era aceptable gente que simplemente se considerase que tenía aptitudes.

Taelia Ermitage era uno de estos reclutas nuevos. Salida de un orfanato de San Petersburgo, con solo catorce años era una de las mejores del programa. Entre sus habilidades estaba una sorprendente afinidad con los ordenadores, que le había valido los placemes de su profesor. Aparte de eso, conocía todos los trucos de los espías y sabía hablar francés e inglés, además de ruso, como una nativa. Lo único que no habían hecho era darle un arma, aunque supiera utilizarlas; no estaba previsto que los Jóvenes Águilas cumplieran misiones de combate. Al menos de momento.

El jefe de espías observó a aquella prometedora jovencita sentada ante el, mirandole con atención.  
—Hace dos dias, durante una comprobación rutinaria de los sistemas de seguridad, los técnicos de FAPSI descubrieron que uno de nuestros satélites espía Kosmos ha escapado a nuestro control.—empezó a explicarle Lianov.—Un hacker ha logrado saltarse nuestros precintos de seguridad y lo está utilizando para sus propios fines.—  
Un agente americano habría preguntado como era posible que pasara algo así, lo cual a su vez habría llevado a que Lianov le diera un discurso repleto de detalles tecnologicos. Pero Taelia se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.  
—Supongo que me darán el informe completo.—dijo.  
—Supones bien.—Lianov sabía que con el informe de Novirov, Taelia sería capaz de deshacer el daño y seguir la pista del hacker a través de la red.  
Giró la pantalla del ordenador de modo que Taelia pudiera ver el sistema GPS señalando un punto en Europa.  
—Irás a París, Francia; a la Academia Kadic.—anunció Lianov mientras abría un proyector de imagenes.—De allí es de donde vino la interferencia del satélite, según la ha triangulado FAPSI.—Puso una imagen de archivo de la web oficial del Kadic, que mostraba a todos los profesores posando ante la verja.—Como observarás, no estarás en un ambiente tan inocente como parece a primera vista.—  
Una imagen nueva, con un miembro del profesorado en primer plano, apareció en la pantalla. La información estaba redactada en inglés y la hoja mostraba un logotipo muy familiar de un águila sujetando una llave en las patas.  
—Agente de la N.S.A, rango IT, _codename _Dauntless.—presentó Lianov.—Especialista en informática cuántica y física en general. Se supone que está retirada, pero no sabemos que hace ahí. Con toda probabilidad, será tu rival.—  
Taelia estudió y memorizó su rostro y nombre.

Una nueva diapositiva mostró a un viejo conocido de todos los kadiquenses.  
—Este podría ser también otro agente encubierto, pero de los franceses.—prosiguió Lianov.—Exmiembro del Ejército de Tierra francés, Primera Brigada de Paracaidistas (1). Licenciado en 1993 por reducción de personal. Creemos que puede estar relacionado con _Le Chinois_. Se supone que es profesor de la academia, pero podría estar llevando a cabo una misión encubierta de la que no sabemos nada.—  
—¿Le Chinois, señor?—se extrañó Taelia.  
Aquel nombre le sonaba a algo sacado de James Bond. Le Chinois, el chalado que pretendía destruir el mundo.  
—Un agente del _Deuxieme Bureau_ francés.—explicó Lianov usando el nombre antiguo del servicio de inteligencia de Francia.—Estuvo muy activo antes del Colapso; yo en persona luché contra el. Creemos que formaba parte del equipo de apoyo táctico de la NSA dentro del territorio francés... Repentinamente, sin dar una explicación razonable, pidió que le cambiaran de puesto. Específicamente, que le destinaran a Operaciones y Tecnología.—  
Taelia enarcó una ceja al oir aquello, extrañada.  
Que un agente táctico pidiera que le destinaran a una división estrictamente científica como era la TecOp (equivalente a su Oficina X), era tan raro como que un oso polar apareciera en una isla del Pacifico Sur.  
—¿Está confirmada la conexión entre Le Chinois y... ehhh... ese hombre?—  
—No lo sabemos. Como sea, irás allí igualmente.—afirmó el ruso.—Tu misión es doble, querida. Averiguar que ha causado la interferencia con el satélite y destruirlo. También debes averiguar que hacen allí tantos espías franceses y americanos. Regla Nº39: Las coincidencias no existen.—  
Taelia asintió. Ojalá Lianov no viera _Morskay Milytsia, Vnesnaya Komanda_ (0).  
—¿Hay algo mas que deba saber?—  
—Kruchov será tu controlador y contacto con nosotros. Procura mantener tu cobertura a salvo. No desveles tu identidad, pase lo que pase.—pidió Lianov.—Tenemos muchas esperanzas puestas en las Jóvenes Águilas. No estaría nada bien que el programa fracasara por que no te puedes contener. Para el correcto cumplimiento de esta misión, aunque se supone que eres muy joven, te vamos a dar los chismes.—  
Taelia esbozó una sonrisa al oir aquello.

Los "chismes" se referían a los aparatos que popularmente se asociaban con los espías. En contra de lo que sugiere la imaginería de Hollywood, aunque los espías "de verdad" no dispusieran de relojes láser, coches voladores ni cosas por el estilo, si que tenían una o dos cosas sorprendentes en el arsenal. Por ejemplo, la silenciosa Welrod inglesa o el sorprendente Ostblock soviético...  
Lianov abrió el cajón de la mesa y sacó una caja con varios objetos.  
—Cuchillo balístico Ostblock.—anunció depositando sobre la mesa un cuchillo de mango rojo y hoja de doble filo, con un murciélago grabado en la empuñadura.—Es el nuevo modelo desarrollado por el Directorio Nº7 (2) para el uso de la GRU. Alcance efectivo, veinte metros.—  
Taelia aceptó el cuchillo. El Ostblock era con diferencia el arma mas sorprendente de que disponía el arsenal ruso. Concebido como un cuchillo para las fuerzas especiales, tenía la particularidad de que la hoja se podía disparar mediante un muelle con solo pulsar un saliente, convirtiéndose así en una pistola improvisada. Aunque el alcance máximo no pasaba de seis metros, la hoja salía con fuerza suficiente como para atravesar un chaleco de Kevlar. Uno de los aspectos de la instrucción de las Jóvenes Águilas era familiarizarse con estas armas tan peculiares...  
—Reloj con radio.—añadió Lianov depositando sobre la mesa un reloj de pulsera, de los de agujitas, pero con una pantalla digital.—Tiene ajustadas las frecuencias de la policía, el ejército y la fuerza aérea francesas y americanas, además de la de nuestra red de espías en Europa Occidental. Solo hay que ponerlo en determinadas horas y conectarlo con el botón de hora. El resto del tiempo, funciona como un reloj corriente.—  
Ella se colocó el reloj en la muñeca, ajustandolo para que marcase la hora.  
—Y, naturalmente, el ordenador.—Ahora el objeto que había sobre la mesa era un portátil japonés.—Tiene 16 GB de RAM, un disco duro de 2 TB, conexión a Internet garantizada en cualquier circunstancia, software destructor de codigo, de encriptado y desencriptado de mensajes, escuchas telefonicas, infiltración en correos electronicos, rastreo de telefonía movil, trazado de mapas IFF/SIFF, seguimiento de múltiples objetivos, control remoto de satélites y una PDA para conectarte y seguirlo en todo momento...—  
Taelia sabía que, en contra de lo que dijeran los voceros occidentales, la tecnología militar rusa era una de las tres mejores del mundo, junto a la japonesa y la israelí. Los únicos ante quienes reconocían la derrota eran los informaticos japoneses, y eso porque los nipones eran especialistas en aquel campo.  
—Resumiendo, el equipo basico de un hacker de guerra.—  
—Pues si, mas o menos.—

Cuando Taelia se fue, Kruchov se encaró con su jefe.  
—Quiero saberlo... ¿Por qué razón ha enviado precisamente a Ermitage?—  
Lianov esbozó una sonrisa y encendió un habano.  
—Por sus orígenes.—afirmó.—He leído los informes completos de FAPSI sobre la anomalía. Tengo muy fundadas razones para creer que el fallo del satélite está directamente relacionado con el viejo Proyecto Carthago de los americanos. Sabiendo lo que sabemos, y lo que la NSA creé que ignoramos, Ermitage es la persona mas adecuada para asegurarnos una ventaja en la misión.—

Ignorando el interés oculto de su superior, Taelia volaba hacia Alemania en un cuatrirreactor Ilyushin de la compañía rusa Aeroflot. Para que no fuera tan evidente en Occidente que venía desde Rusia, le habían dado instrucciones de que hiciera transbordo en el aeropuerto alemán de Tempelhoff antes de volar a París.  
A ella no le importaba. Se sentía libre. Con quince años y cerca de veinte mil euros para gastos esperándola en la embajada de Rusia en Berlín, podía permitirse el lujo de relajarse. Al menos hasta que empezara su misión.  
Al mismo tiempo, estaba aliviada de que le hubieran encargado una misión "de verdad". No una misión de pacotilla, como las que le encargaban a sus compañeros. ¡Nada menos que recuperar un satélite entero y capturar a un peligroso hacker enemigo!  
"_Pienso cumplir la misión y demostrar lo que valgo._" Se prometió a si misma...

_**El Kadic, al otro dia.**_

—Bien. ¿Por qué no te presentas?—pidió la señorita Hertz.  
—Soy Taelia Ermitage.—se presentó la nueva.—Encantada de conoceros.—  
Aelita miró de reojo a la chica que se le parecía. Aquello era muy raro, incluso bastante perturbador. Debía tenerlo muy en cuenta; podía ser una potencial fuente de problemas, o una salvaguarda.

—Que extraño...—comentó Ulrich.—¿Por qué habrá vuelto?—  
—No tengo ni idea, pero recordad lo que hizo la otra vez.—Jeremie aun no se había perdonado a si mismo por haberla confundido con Aelita, pese a que se veía claramente que era mas... dura, que ella.—Mejor no tratar con ella.—  
—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó la otra vez?—se interesó Aelita.  
Odd soltó una carcajada.  
—Mejor no te lo cuento. Le perderías el respeto a Einstein.—afirmó.  
—¿Qué? Venga, cuéntamelo...—  
—Odd, ni se te ocurra.—le advirtió Jeremie.  
Ya nadie podía detener a Odd.  
—Aquí el genio la confundió contigo y llegó a llevarla a la fabrica.—informó.—Como evidentemente no recordaba nada sobre nosotros, estaba convencido de que había perdido la memoria y trataba de hacerla recordar.—Soltó una carcajada.—Lo siguiente que hizo fue llevar a la policía y a Delmas al superordenador.—  
—No tiene ni pizca de gracia.—le regañó Yumi.  
—Tal vez entonces no.—admitió Odd. —Pero ahora si, ¿no creeis?—le dio un codazo a Ulrich para que le apoyase.  
—Bueno...—se negó Ulrich a comprometerse.  
Aelita miró con disimulo como Taelia abría su libro de física y se concentraba en estudiar el calor.  
—Me pregunto como será...—comentó.

_**La fabrica abandonada.**_

Milly se estaba enterando de muchas cosas. Quizá de demasiadas. Ella y Tamiya se habían pasado allí la noche, tomando notas ante el centro de mando del aparato que su "amigo" llamaba un superordenador.  
—A ver si lo entiendo.—comentó sentada en el sillón de Jeremie, mirando la pantalla del ordenador. Se notaba cansada, pero quería estar segura de haber comprendido.—Eres una inteligencia artificial que se hace llamar XANA.—  
—Correcto.—confirmó el aparato.  
En la pantalla se veía el Ojo de XANA; según les había contado, XANA era incapaz de adoptar una forma humana. Al menos de momento, matizó.  
—Y has estado viviendo todo este tiempo en un satélite artificial de... ¿Fox News?—  
—_FAPSI. Pero gracias a vosotras ya soy libre de nuevo._—agradeció XANA melosamente. Decidió que, a menos que descubriera una razón por la que le fueran útiles con vida, ya era hora de eliminar a aquellos molestos peones. Si, le habían ayudado, pero eran conocidas de Aelita. Por tanto, podían causarle problemas en el futuro.—_Ahora, si me haceis un último favor..._—  
—¡Que fuerte! ¡Esto si que es el notición del siglo!—alabó Tamiya sin dejar de grabar.  
Aquello alarmó a XANA. Publicar su existencia era lo último que necesitaba.  
—_No podeis revelar al mundo mi existencia. Eso me pondría en grave peligro. Mis enemigos me localizarían y procederían a eliminarme. Si me eliminan, será algo muy malo. Debeis mantener el secreto._—  
—¿Enemigos?—  
XANA reflexionó. Tal vez aquellos peones aun le pudieran servir de algo, después de todo. De todos modos, siempre estaría a tiempo de eliminarlas. Había tenido buen cuidado de no revelarles sus poderes digitales, precisamente en previsión de poder exterminarlas.  
—_Vosotras los conocéis. Se hacen llamar... los guerreros de Lyoko_.—explicó.

—¡Atchum!—tosió Yumi en el patio del Kadic.  
—Salud.—dijo Ulrich.  
Yumi sacó un pañuelo. Los cinco se habían juntado durante el recreo.  
—Tengo la impresión de que alguien está hablando mal de nosotros.—comentó.  
—Imaginaciones tuyas.—negó Odd.  
—Ni siquiera sabes por que lo digo.—  
—Claro que lo sé. En Japón se considera que cuando hablan mal de ti, toses.—  
Todos miraron a Odd.  
—Lo explicaron en Senjou no Varukiura.—aclaró el.  
—¿Aun juegas a eso?—se extrañó Ulrich. El había probado a jugarlo, pero la valkyria Selvaria siempre acababa destrozandoles a el y a su escuadrón.  
—Claro que si. Mola. Sobre todo cuando consigues desbloquear a Arishia y usarla para destrozar al Imperio.—  
—Yo no lo tengo tan claro...—

_**Ala de los dormitorios, el Kadic.**_  
_**Por la noche.**_

Aquella noche, en una de las habitaciones del campus, alguien cerró su puerta con llave. Tras asegurarse de que estaba solo, abrió el armario, apartó varios libros y, tras apartar un falso fondo, extrajo del interior un viejo ordenador portátil.  
Depositó el aparato sobre la cama y, tras arrodillarse junto a el, le sopló el polvo y lo abrió.  
De inmediato, una ventana emergente apareció en pantalla, adornada con un escudo redondo que mostraba un águila sujetando una llave en las patas. Se trataba de una petición de contraseña, que el usuario cumplimentó.

**ID: Dauntless.**  
**Password: ***********

Pulsó ENTER y la pantalla se aclaró. Si se hubiera equivocado en el código, lo único que habría logrado sería que un satélite de la Iniciativa de Defensa Estratégica localizara su posición, la enviara a la sede central y, además, transmitiera la orden de detonación a la batería de litio. Suponiendo que el intruso sobreviviera a la explosión del portátil, en un tiempo no mayor de sesenta minutos la Delta Force tiraría su puerta abajo y le mandaría derechito a Guantánamo.

Como no se había equivocado, no ocurrió nada de todo eso. Un menú de opciones apareció en la pantalla. Dauntless seleccionó la opción de Video-Conferencia y consultó el reloj. En California debían ser cerca de doce horas antes, es decir, sobre las ocho de la mañana... Una buena hora para informar. Activó el sistema de encriptado que evitaría escuchas por parte de ECHELON o FAPSI y esperó mientras la llamada se cargaba...  
Finalmente, en pantalla apareció el rostro de un hombre que rondaría la cincuentena, de pelo corto y canoso, abundante bigote estilo kaiser y elegante traje con corbata a rayas. Una bandera con unas bandas rojas y blancas y un trozo azul con estrellitas blancas adornaba un mástil a la derecha del sillón del hombre. Por una ventana se veía la luz solar relumbrando sobre un gran edificio que mostraba un letrero rojo de AON.  
—Buenos dias, Zebra.—saludó Dauntless.  
—_Cuanto tiempo. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?_—preguntó el.  
—Tenemos problemas. Creo que ha aparecido el objetivo terciario en mi zona.—  
Zebra meneó la cabeza y rechinó los dientes.  
—_Eso no es posible. Desapareció del sistema, y lo sabes. Donde está es imposible que pueda entrar en tu zona_.—  
—Lo mismo creímos de los objetivos primario y secundario. Y mira, ¡el que mas nos importaba ha desaparecido!—  
En Los Ángeles, Zebra señaló al ordenador con un dedo acusador.  
—_Eso fue culpa tuya. Tú estabas allí desde el principio. Tu debiste impedir que desapareciera._—acusó.—_Sabes de sobra que el éxito de esta operación dependía de que mantuviéramos a esos tres aislados._—  
—¡Si no les hubieras echado encima al imbécil de Mark y sus sabuesos, ahora no tendríamos ese problema! Te dije que te esperases, que me estaba ganando su confianza. Estaba pensando en incluirme en su equipo. Pues no, tu tienes que pasarte de listo y mandarle a ese idiota.—  
—_Mis superiores esperaban resultados. Nos pareció que no avanzabas nada_.—  
—Pues mira lo que ha pasado. Se han quedado sin nada.—Dauntless se puso en pie.—Zebra, voy a dejarlo bien claro. Esta es mi operación, en mi territorio, y se hará a mi manera. No puede ser coincidencia que ella haya aparecido por aquí precisamente, con todo el espacio que hay en Francia. Todavía nos queda alguna posibilidad de triunfar. Es evidente que está aquí buscando respuestas.—Pensó como decir su siguiente frase.—Solo necesitamos la llave adecuada. La llave a su corazón. El agente en el terreno es el mejor informado, ¿recuerdas?—  
Zebra gruñó disgustado. No sabía ni por que se estaba planteando aquello...  
—_¿Esperas que te ceda el mando?_—preguntó incredulo.  
—¡Olvida la política! Se trata de la obtención del poder definitivo. Si fracasamos, dará lo mismo quien haya estado al mando porque rodarán las cabezas de ambos. Pero si ganamos, el cielo se abrirá para nosotros.—  
El jefe se lo pensó.  
—_Muy bien._—cedió Zebra.—_Haz lo que creas necesario. Pero tendré a Mark en reserva. Si tienes algún problema, te lo enviaré para que te ayude._—  
—No te molestes. Dauntless fuera.—  
Una vez cortada la conexión, Dauntless se acostó en la cama y se envolvió en las mantas, reflexionando acerca de cómo podía hacer para acercarse a Taelia...  
"_Maldita sea, ¿Por qué ha tenido que aparecer de nuevo? ¡Se suponía que había muerto!" maldijo para si. "Menudos incompetentes, Zebra y los suyos... Se suponía que no tenía por que volver. Que desaparecerían las dos._"

(0) **Morskay Milytsia, Vneshnaya Komanda** (También traducido como _Morskay Golinhiy, Spetsoldet_) es el nombre en ruso de la serie americana NCIS, emitida en España bajo el rotulo de "NAVY: Investigación Criminal".

(1) La **1ª Brigada de Paracaidistas** es la unidad de élite de las fuerzas armadas francesas. Como curiosidad, señalar que su "arma especial" es la ballesta. Si, tal como suena.

(2) El **7º Directorio de la KGB** es el que se encargaba justamente de desarrollar y suministrar aparatos para los agentes. En la actualidad, con la fragmentación de la KGB, suministran por igual al GRU, el SVR y el FSB.


	7. 6: El regreso de XANA

**Hola de nuevo, compañeros!  
**

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero entre el nuevo curso y los examenes, apenas he tenido tiempo para otra cosa que no fuera estudiar y he dejado esto un poco abandonado. Espero que lo entendais y que eso no haga perder vuestro interés. Trataré de continuar lo mas a menudo que pueda.**

**Ahora, un nuevo capitulo.  
**

**6: El regreso de XANA.**

_**Kadic, 18 de Septiembre.**_

En la habitación de Taelia, la joven bebió un sorbo de café y bostezó. Había pasanado la noche despierta, poniendose al dia con los informes de FAPSI sobre el hacker, y los de la GRU sobre el Kadic y sus habitantes. Era agotador procesar toda aquella información, pero confiaba en que fuera esclarecedor.

Por alguna razón, el hacker parecía muy interesado en seguir a seis estudiantes de aquel instituto, lo cual avalaba la posibilidad de que simplemente fuera un compañero, un ciberacosador. Sin embargo, piratear un satélite ruso solo para eso le parecía algo demasiado exagerado, y la habilidad del hacker era excesiva. Habían pasado tres dias casi y todavía no habían conseguido recobrar el control del maldito pajaro...

Había revisado los expedientes de todos ellos, por supuesto. Parecían un grupo muy heterogeneo: dos alemanes, una japonesa, un francés, una franco-canadiense (la chica que se le parecía) y un australiano. Entre ellos, dos genios de la ciencia, dos estudiantes malisimos y otros dos que tenían una nota media aceptable...

Un pitido partió de su portatil. Se giró y vió un icono de videoconferencia en la pantalla con el escudo de FAPSI. Gruñó; los malditos técnicos del coronel Novirov no podían resistir la tentación de colocar sus sellos por todas partes. Entró un momento en Internet y cambió el fondo de pantalla de FAPSI por un wallpaper de _Aa! Megami-sama_, algo que juzgó un poco más normal para un ordenador de una estudiante de intercambio. Hecho esto, abrió la conferencia.

En el interior de la embajada rusa en París, Sergei Kruchov estaba sentado ante un portatil similar. Se abrió una ventana emergente y distinguió a Taelia ajustandose unos auriculares.

—¡Buenos dias, tiburón!—saludó en ruso.—Las 6:42, nada menos. ¿Qué tal has dormido?—

El ordenador comprimiría y encriptaría la comunicación con un nuevo algoritmo de FAPSI, antes de enviarla a través de la red de satélites a dar la vuelta al mundo por una ruta siempre aleatoria, todo ello en una decima de segundo. Este procedimiento había sido adoptado por todos los agentes rusos en el exterior; la idea era que un hipotetico espía no pudiera interceptar el mensaje y perdiera el rastro de los puntos de origen y destino.

En opinión de Lianov, aquella era "la linea telefónica mas larga del mundo".

—Mal. No he podido pegar ojo. ¿Qué se supone que tienen de especial estos chicos?—

—Esperaba que tú nos lo dijeras. ¿Cómo te ha ido la clase?—

—Aburrida, ya me lo sé todo.—Taelia abrió una nueva ventana y tecleó unos cuantos ajustes.—Pero he encontrado algo interesante mientras recorría el edificio residencial.—

En el ordenador de Kruchov se abrió una nueva ventana emergente. En ella se veía un pasillo, pero la mitad del plano lo ocupaba un extintor de incendios.

—¿Has instalado ya las camaras? Pues menos mal que no trabajas en la cadena TASS...—

—No seas idiota. Hay una red de camaras de videovigilancia ya instalada.—informó ella a su controlador.—Me he colado en la red operativa. Te confirmo que parece que el que las instaló fuera imbecil.—

—Como sea, ¿Qué has averiguado?—preguntó Kruchov.

—Muy poco. Únicamente que la red de vigilancia opera en las frecuencias de la N.S.A. He triangulado la dirección de origen y me ha llevado al centro RAFB Croughton.—

El RAFB Croughton, situado en Brackley, Nottinghamshire, era un importante nodo de comunicaciones militares para la RAF, la OTAN y los Estados Unidos. Entre sus principales funciones estaba gestionar el enorme flujo de información que el USEUCOM enviaba a casa.

—Entonces, pueden estar operando las camaras desde cualquier parte.—concluyó el ruso.

—Exactamente. ¿Instalo las mias de todos modos?—

—No creo que sea buena idea. Esa red prueba que el Kadic está bajo observación. Hay que saber _que _es lo que observan nuestros rivales. Tendrás que investigarlo sin descubrir tu cobertura.—

—Entendido.—Taelia consultó el reloj.—Bueno, tengo que ir a clase. Trataré de averiguar algo más...—

Mientras caminaba hacia la clase, pensó en como abordar a aquel grupo; Jeremie Belpois, su doble Aelita, y todos los demás. ¿Qué podían tener en común? Aparentemente nada, pero tal vez hubiera...

Recordó algo; Jeremie, el genio del grupo, siempre iba a todas partes con un portatil en una maleta. En principio, no existía ninguna razón para que se lo llevara incluso a clase de gimnasia... ¿Y si ahí estuviera la respuesta?

Decidió que, en cuanto pudiera, sembraría las habitaciones de camaras y micros y revisaría el portatil de Jeremie. No tenía el mas minimo escrupulo de conciencia; aquello era parte de su misión, nada mas.

_**La fabrica.**_

Si Taelia hubiera sabido que el portatil de Jeremie era objeto de deseo para más gente, se habría asombrado.

—¿Qué le robemos el portatil a Jeremie?—preguntó Milly incredula.

—Eso mismo.—asintió XANA.—Dentro hay información valiosa que necesito cuanto antes para poder detenerle.—

No explicó que esa información era el superescaner que alertaba de la existencia de torres activadas. Tampoco añadió que había probado a desprogramarlo de mil formas distintas, sin éxito, antes de optar por un medio como aquel. El maldito mocoso era casi tan buen programador como Waldo Schaeffer, y el nucleo base del programa era el mismo que usaba XANA, asi que tyampoco podía desconectarlo sin perder su propio superescaner.

—Esto no me gusta un pelo.—señaló Tamiya.

—¿Eso no es robar?—preguntó Milly.

—_Robar es una palabra muy fea..._—señaló XANA melosamente.—_Llamemoslo "tomar prestado"..._—"sin devolución" añadió para si.

—¿Qué hay de interesante ahí dentro?—insistió Milly.

Durante aquella noche, ambas habían tenido que oir una increible historia. XANA les había explicado que había sido creado como protector de un arma informatica de alto secreto en el contexto de algo llamado "Guerra Fría" que no les sonaba de nada. Al pedir mas detalles, se habían enterado de que la guerra fría había sido una epoca de enfrentamiento entre Estados Unidos y algo llamado "Unión Soviética", que supuestamente estaba en Rusia.

Por si esto no era bastante absurdo, explicó que Jeremie había encontrado la maquina, que no era otra cosa que el superordenador, y pretendía utilizarla para sus propios planes de conquista y dominación mundial.

Según describió XANA, Jeremie y sus amigos llevaban meses programando ataques terroristas para derribar el gobierno francés y europeo gracias al superordenador, pero únicamente el, XANA, había logrado detenerlos.

—¿Y como es que no nos hemos enterado de nada de todo eso?—había planteado Tamiya, muy escéptica.

Entonces XANA batió su record de sinsentido hablandoles de un programa llamado "Vuelta al Pasado". Según explicó, este programa enviaba a todo el planeta de vuelta en el tiempo hasta un maximo de siete días, y era utilizado por el para revertir los efectos de los atentados de Jeremie contra la Tierra.

—¿Puedes mostrarnos como funciona?—

—_Podría, pero entonces no recordaríais nada de lo sucedido aqui._—señaló XANA.

No agregó que si activaba la Vuelta al Pasado sería lo mismo que piratear toda la red de comunicaciones de Francia con un letrerito de "¡EH, GUERREROS DE LYOKO! ¡SOY XANA Y HE VUELTO PARA VENGARME!". Aun no era el momento de dar la cara ante ellos.

—Es verdad...—

—¡No te irás a creer semejante disparate!—

—¡Todo esto ya es un disparate por si solo! ¡Estamos hablando con un ordenador, Tamiya! ¡Se supone que nada de todo esto existe todavía!—

En el presente, Milly y Tamiya deliberaban entre ellas.

—Esto es demasiado raro. ¿No deberiamos llamar a la policía?—

—No creo que ni la policía supiera que hacer.—objetó Milly.—¿Es que no has visto _Terror en el Hospital_? Nos llevarían a una base secreta a hacer horribles experimentos con nosotras.—

—¡No digas eso! ¡Me dá miedo!—

—Y a mi.—

XANA esperó en segundo plano mientras aquellas dos discutían entre si. Una vez más, deseó haber escogido unos peones menos imbéciles para que fueran sus agentes. Pero sin activar las torres poco más podía hacer...

Comprobó una vez más el sistema de segumiiento de telefonía movil; había empleado su tiempo en reprogramar los ordenadores del servicio de inteligencia francés, copiandose dentro, para poder utilizar sus recursos siempre que le viniera en gana, sin que los operadores humanos se dieran cuenta y sin tener que activar una torre para ello.

Utilizar el satélite ruso se había vuelto peligroso; aquellos tipos de ¿FAPSI? (en sus tiempos se llamaba KGB) tenían acceso a todo lo que rastreaba a través del satélite y eran muy tenaces en sus esfuerzos por recobrar el control de su pajarito. Por suerte, basandose en la información que había captado en su base, estaban convencidos de que el hacker era humano y no habían llegado a ninguna conclusión sobre sus propositos.

La sola idea le hacía esbozar el equivalente digital de una sonrisa sardónica. ¿XANA humano? Era MUCHO más que un simple humano. Y pronto, muy pronto, sería la hora de demostrarlo...

Aquellas dos le miraron.

—Lo haremos.—decidió Milly.

—Pero queremos saber TODA la verdad.—apostilló Tamiya.

—_De acuerdo._—asintió XANA. En el fondo aquella promesa era una cuestión teórica, ya que pensaba eliminarlas de todos modos en cuanto dejaran de serle útiles.—_Os ayudaré en la medida de mis posibilidades_.—

—¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?—

—_Enviandoos actualizaciones de posición de los amigos de Jeremie al movil._—

—¿Puedes hacer eso?—

—_Hay poco que no pueda hacer._—

Milly y Tamiya se miraron.

—Vamos allá...—

_**Clase de Literatura, el Kadic.**_

—Hoy vamos a estudiar a uno de los grandes de la literatura: Alexandre Dumas. Para quien no lo sepa, Dumas, quien vivió entre 1802 y 1870, está considerado uno de los mayores escritores en lengua francesa. Su obra mas conocida internacionalmente, _Los Tres Mosqueteros_, no es sino la primera de una trilogía que...—

Taelia se tapó la mano con la boca para que no la vieran bostezar. Conocía a los Tres Mosqueteros de sobra; para perfeccionar su conocimiento del francés, el profesor de idiomas del SVR le había obligado a leerse la edición original y la moderna. Lo mismo valía para sus continuaciones, _Veinte Años Después_ y _El Hombre de la Mascara de Hierro_...

—Una gran película.—oyó decir a Odd cuando el profesor les mencionó la Mascara de Hierro.

—¿Pero que dices? Era malisima.—le rebatió Ulrich.

El profesor Fumie cruzó los brazos.

—Ya que parece que los señores Stern y Dellarrovia poseén tan amplios conocimientos acerca de la obra de Dumas, supongo que no les importará dar la clase en mi lugar.—comentó en voz muy alta.

Varios alumnos se rieron. Odd y Ulrich agacharon las cabezas.

—Deberiais prestar mas atención.—les regañó Aelita.

Discretamente, Taelia sacó el movil del bolsillo y accedió al menú de opciones. Por supuesto, tampoco era corriente; se trataba de una de las más modernas creaciones de los tecnicos rusos, suministrada en Berlín. Además de incluir las utilidades tipicas de todo movil, incluía encriptador de llamadas, clonador de moviles, radio sintonizada con frecuencias policiales y militares, sistema GPS de seguimiento por si el del reloj fallaba, escaner y quebrantador de cerraduras electrónicas.

Activó el menú de clonación e introdujo el número de Aelita, consultando una nota que había anotado en un trozo de papel de arroz antes de ir a la clase de historia. El papel de arroz era indispensable en el escritorio de todo buén espía por la posibilidad de hacerlo desaparecer simplemente comiéndotelo.

El mensaje de "Clonación completada" apareció en la pantalla. Cerró aquel menú y marcó un nuevo número...

_**Lyoko.**_

Una alerta saltó en las pantallas de XANA.

Este pasó a segundo plano un examen de las especificaciones del nuevo avión de combate no tripulado francés y colocó en primer plano el motivo de la alerta. Era el sistema de seguminiento que había fijado en el movil de Aelita; mostraba el mapa de la Academia Kadic y ¡dos! puntitos identificados como "Aelita".

En principio, creyó que era un error del satélite. Activó la actualización, pensando que así se arreglaría...

No hubo ningún cambio.

Para aumentar su perplejidad, una nueva alerta saltó. En esta ocasión, era el movil de Odd. Consultó los datos del satélite una vez más; la posición de Odd pasó a ser señalizada por dos puntos.

XANA no entendía nada. O el satélite se había estropeado, o alguien se había tomado la molestia de clonar los moviles de los Guerreros de Lyoko. ¿Pero quien y por que?

Se planteó sus opciones. Pese a lo que dijera el guionista de _Person Of Interest_, clonar un movil no era tan facil como parecía. De hecho, limitaba considerablemente las opciones a MI6, MI5, CIA, NSA, FBI, FAPSI, FSB, SVR, GRU, DGSE, BND, MOSSAD, ISI, SMS y Mukhabrat (0)... Realmente, solo las limitaba a Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Francia, Rusia e Israel.

Limitandose a los tres paises que estaban al corriente de la existencia de XANA y del Proyecto Cartago (y que _tal vez_ supieran algo del Kadic), rusos, estadounidenses y franceses.

¿Cuál de ellos había sido capaz de infiltrar a alguien en el Kadic?

Su busqueda le condujo a hallar el rastro de Dauntless y del agente francés, Faucon. Examinó sus expedientes militares. Aunque le sorprendía la identidad de ambos, puesto que normalmente se comportaban como unos idiotas en sus ataques, estaba claro que ninguno de ellos era el misterioso agente X. Por tanto, había un tercer agente, posiblemente ruso, infiltrado en el Kadic y, por alguna razón, interesado en el grupo...

Empezó a elaborar planes de contingencia para enfrentarse a "monsieur X"...

Algo devolvió su atención al mundo real. Aquellas dos estupidas humanas estaban discutiendo entre ellas y parecían haber llegado a alguna conclusión. Pudo oir perfectamente lo que le anunciaban a través del microfono.

—Esto es muy raro.—

—¡Eso!—

—¡No vamos a ayudarte!—afirmó Milly.

—¡Asi se habla!—la respaldó Tamiya.

—_Pues si no quereis ayudarme voluntariamente, lo hareis por la fuerza_.—anunció XANA activando una torre...

En la Tierra, Milly y Tamiya observaron como sus moviles sonaban. Antes de que les diera tiempo a colgar, un rayo salió del movil de la pelirroja y se dividió en el aire, alcanzandolas a las dos.

Finalmente, se incorporaron. El ojo de XANA centelleaba en sus pupilas.

—¡_Acabad con los guerreros de Lyoko_!—ordenó XANA.

—Tu mandas, XANA...—asintieron al unísono antes de echar a correr en direcciones distintas.

_**Kadic.**_

Dit, dit, dit, dit, dit.

Jeremie contempló incrédulo la ventana emergente de "Torre Activada" que ocupaba su portatil.

—¡XANA ha vuelto!—gritó antes de sacar el movil y marcar el numero de Yumi.—¡Yumi, es urgente! ¡XANA...!—

Ese fue el momento que escogió Tamiya para caerle encima y empezar a estrangularle.

—¡Aaaaaah!—gritó el genio de la ciencia, luchando por quitarsela de encima.

Cogió el primer objeto que encontró, que resultó ser la mochila, y golpeó con el a Tamiya. La mochila la traspasó como si fuera un fantasma, momento que aprovechó Jeremie para escapar. Una vez fuera de la biblioteca, sacó el movil y llamó a un numero.

—¡XANA ha vuelto!—anunció.—¡No se como lo ha hecho, pero es asi! ¡Coged a Aelita e id a la fabrica, YA!—

Tamiya atravesó la puerta y miró a su alrededor. Una vez le encontró, salió corriendo hacia el...

—Recibido.—asintió Ulrich al otro lado del telefono. Miró a Odd; ambos estaban en el salón de juegos, echando una partida de ping-pong.—XANA ha vuelto.—

—¿Cómo es posible algo así?—preguntó Odd dejando la raqueta.

—No lo se, pero vamos a la fabrica. ¡Rápido!—ordenó Ulrich.

Los guerreros de Lyoko echaron a correr por los pasillos... solo para ser detenidos por Jim.

—No tan rapido. ¿A dónde vais?—inquirió el fornido profesor, cortandoles el paso.

Odd soltó un suspiro.

—Jim, ahora no tenemos tiempo de explicártelo.—negó el chico.

El profesor negó con un dedo.

—Ah, ah. No intentes enredarme otra vez. A ver si te has creído que soy idiota.—Cogió del brazo a Odd y Ulrich.—Queréis escaparos de clase para dedicaros a... conspirar, ¿no es cierto?—

—No, no lo es. —aseguró Odd.

—¡Claro que es cierto! Dellarrovia, no te creas que te vas a librar tan fácilmente.—amenazó Jim.—Si te piensas que soy tonto, estás muy equi...—

Tuvo que interrumpirse cuando le alcanzó un rayo. Odd se apartó y miró hacia quien le había salvado.

—Gracias, Milly...—

Milly le miró fijamente y le disparó un rayo al estomago.

—Eh, ¿Qué forma es esa de tratar a un amigo?—se quejó Odd esquivando el ataque con una pirueta.

—Es XANA.—constató Ulrich mirando los ojos de la chiquilla.—No somos amigos suyos.—

Los dos echaron a correr de vuelta hacia el gimnasio, donde Ishiyama ya había salido de clase y caminaba hacia ellos.

—Jeremie me ha avisado. Id a la fabrica, yo la distraeré.—ordenó Yumi.—Y avisad a los demás.—

—Ya nos ha avisado Jeremie.—señaló Ulrich.—Buscales a el y a Aelita, quizá estén en problemas.—

Yumi echó a correr hacia el edificio residencial y los chicos a la fabrica. Odd sacó su telefono y marcó un numero.

—Aelita, te necesitamos...—

_**Residencial del Kadic, habitaciones femeninas.**_

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué XANA ha vuelto? Si, Odd, ahora voy.—decia Aelita por el telefono mientras se calzaba en su habitación.—Estaré en la fabrica enseguida, no te preocupes.—

Terminó y se disponía a salir, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Se preparó para hacer frente a un ataque de XANA, y se encontró contemplandose a si misma.

—¿Qué te pasa? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma.—le preguntó su doble.

Aelita suspiró aliviada.

—Taelia, que susto me has dado.—

Taelia reflexionaba a toda velocidad. Aelita había adoptado una postura claramente defensiva cuando ella había irrumpido en su habitación. Eso, sumado a la conversación captada por el movil de Aelita, que hablaba de un tal XANA, posesiones y una fábrica, demostraba que sabía muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando. Tenía pocos segundos para decidir como actuar, pero tomó una decisión enseguida.

—Tengo que pedirte un pequeño favor.—dijo metiendose la mano en el bolsillo.

—Claro, pero luego. Ahora tengo prisa.—la atajó Aelita.—¿De que se trata?—

Taelia hizo un rápido movimiento; Aelita notó que algo le golpeaba en la sien y cayó en la cama, atacada por un fuerte dolor que nubló su visión...

—Solo préstame tu identidad.—la oyó decir mientras perdía la consciencia...

(0) Servicios de inteligencia, respectivamente, de Reino Unido, Estados Unidos, Rusia, Francia, Alemania, Israel, Pakistán, China y los paises arabes. No es broma: en todos los paises arabes conocidos, el servicio de inteligencia se llama Mukharabat.


	8. 7: Taelia en Lyoko

**_¡Hola de nuevo, queridos fans!_**

**_Lamento la tardanza en continuar, pero entre los estudios, las fiestas, la falta de inspiración y el lio que he tenido, no he tenido ocasión de continuar._**

**_Espero que este nuevo capitulo os guste tanto como los otros y no haberos decepcionado._**

**_Feliz año a todos._**

**7: Taelia en Lyoko.**

Tratando de esquivar a Milly, Yumi entró en el edificio residencial y se chocó con alguien. Se dispuso a regañarle, pero se percató de que era Aelita.  
—Ay…—la oyó quejarse. —¿Se puede saber que te pasa?—  
—Lo siento, Aelita.—se disculpó Yumi.—¿No te llamó Odd? Te necesitamos en la fabrica.—  
Por un instante, le pareció que Aelita dudaba.  
—No, no me avisó.—  
—Idiota…—maldijo Yumi a su compañero.—Ulrich y Odd ya van allí por el túnel del parque. Si te das prisa, aun los alcanzarás. Yo voy a buscar a Jeremie…—  
En ese momento, Milly apareció ante ellas. Lanzó un rayo contra Aelita, que lo esquivó con un salto mas propio de una película de artes marciales. Sin darle tiempo a reponerse de la sorpresa, se lanzó contra Yumi.  
—¿Qué le ha dado a Solovieff?—preguntó Aelita.  
—¡Ha sido poseída por XANA!—contestó Yumi parando un ataque de la chiquilla con el brazo. Trató de hacerle la zancadilla, pero Milly la esquivó con facilidad.—¡Lárgate, yo me ocuparé! Te necesitamos en Lyoko.—  
Aelita vaciló, pero finalmente echó a correr tras las lejanas siluetas de Odd y Ulrich.

Una vez sola, Yumi se centró en el combate. ¿Dónde se suponía que podía estar Jeremie? Conociendo al genio del grupo, lo más probable era que estuviera en la biblioteca. Esquivando una patada de Milly, corrió en aquella dirección, sabiendo que la chiquilla la perseguía…

En la entrada a las alcantarillas, Ulrich y Odd se alegraron al ver a Aelita. Odd en particular le abrió la tapa de la alcantarilla e hizo una media reverencia.  
—Su carroza la espera, señorita.—  
Taelia frunció la nariz, preguntándose que se suponía que haría Aelita en aquella situación.  
—Que amable, Odd.—dijo antes de meterse en el agujero.  
Una vez abajo, comprobó que fuera lo que fuese lo que hacían aquellos chicos, lo hacían habitualmente. Varios monopatines y un par de patinetas estaban esperándoles allí abajo. Observó extrañada como los dos chicos subían cada uno a un monopatín, y dudó.  
Lo mas parecido que había hecho a aquel ejercicio era un entrenamiento; básicamente, la habían lanzado por un pasillo, tendida sobre un carrito de servir comida, teniendo que disparar un pesado Dragunov contra objetivos móviles. Aun así, se las había arreglado para caerse en mitad de la línea de tiro.  
Optó por el patinete. Al menos, parecía mas seguro.  
—¡Eh, esperadme!—los llamó al ver que ya se habían alejado. Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de aquella disparatada idea. Por el momento, hacerse pasar por Aelita solo le había servido para averiguar… ¿Qué? ¿Qué aquellos crios se creian que estaban en lucha contra un fantasma llamado XANA, que poseía a las personas?

Ulrich y Odd se habían adelantado. Los dos estaban claramente preocupados, en sus mentes la misma pregunta. ¿Cómo era posible que XANA hubiera vuelto a la vida? Aun recordaban el instante… el critico instante de la muerte de XANA. Jeremie había estado a punto de fracasar en su intento de lanzar el virus multiagente para destruirlo, por que el ordenador no tenía potencia. En el momento mas critico, con Aelita a punto de lanzar el programa bajo el desesperado ataque de las mantas de XANA, había aparecido Franz Hopper en escena.  
Sacrificando su propia energía virtual, pese a la negativa de Aelita, el creador original del proyecto había suministrado a Jeremie los recursos necesarios para lanzar el virus multiagente. Jeremie había lanzado el virus por la red, el cual se había encargado de destruir todas las Replikas que XANA había repartido por el mundo, además de al propio XANA. Un último ataque definitivo, que había supuesto la destrucción total de XANA.  
O, al menos, esa había sido la idea.

Los tres llegaron al final del túnel y salieron por algo que Taelia reconoció como el puente de la isla que había no muy lejos del colegio. Recordaba haber visto aquel lugar en el mapa satélite que le habían ensañado en Yasenevo; una fabrica abandonada con el nombre de una famosa empresa francesa de automóviles…  
"_Parece el lugar donde un director de cine situaría la base de los villanos._" Pensó.  
Como para confirmárselo, los otros dos entraron en la fábrica y se deslizaron por unas cuerdas, perdiéndose de vista. Miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie les estaba mirando y corrió en aquella dirección.

Entraron en un montacargas que parecía a punto de desplomarse en cualquier momento y Ulrico pulsó el botón de bajada. Taelia sintió ganas de preguntar a donde iban, pero se las aguantó; seguramente Aelita no lo hubiera preguntado. No pudo evitar sentirse inquieta; ¿acaso habrían sospechado…? Bueno, en ese caso, por lo menos Kruchov les habría seguido a través de las cámaras, o triangulando la posición de sus moviles, y tendría una idea aproximada de donde estaban... En ese momento, alguien detuvo la puerta del ascensor.  
—Me alegro de que ya estéis aquí.—jadeó Jeremie entrando en el ascensor; parecía cansado y cargaba con el portátil a cuestas. Aporreó el botón de bajada y la puerta se cerró.  
El ascensor empezó a bajar, momento que aprovecharon Ulrich y Odd para encararsele.  
—¿Qué ha pasado?—  
—No lo se.—admitió Jeremie abriendo el portátil. Taelia se asomó por encima del hombro de Odd y miró la pantalla; en ella se veía algo que parecía un videojuego de los años 80, con algo parecido a una torre roja, un símbolo que le recordó a una diana en un trípode y una serie de números que no entendió, pero cuya colocación le recordaba vagamente a las series de coordenadas. —Pero Milly y Tamilla han sido poseídas y el escaner ha detectado una torre activada.—  
—Espera, eso no tiene sentido. El superordenador está apagado.—recordó Ulrich.  
Taelia enarcó una ceja. ¿Superordenador? Recordó algo que le había dicho un técnico de FAPSI en la base; para disponer de la potencia de cálculo necesaria para piratear un satélite espía, era preciso contar con un superordenador. Específicamente, le habían dicho que se necesitaba uno similar al Kartsev M-13 (0) o al Cray XMP americano.  
"¿Cómo habrán podido conseguir un superordenador...?"  
—Yo tampoco lo entiendo.—oyó decir a Jeremie.—Pero hasta ahora el superescaner no se ha equivocado.—  
—Si alguna vez he deseado que fallen tus programas, es hoy. —gruñó Ulrich.  
—No lo creo... Tamiya parecía empeñada en asesinarme, y no recuerdo haberle hecho nada.—  
El ascensor se detuvo; la cortina se levantó y contemplaron una gran puerta blindada, cuyo cerrojo era casi mas grande que sus cabezas. Taelia se sintió excitada; aquella puerta delataba un trabajo hecho por técnicos expertos, bastante similar al de la sección informática del Aeropuerto Jodynka (1).  
Jeremie abrió un tablero situado junto a los botones de subida y bajada y descubrió un teclado numérico. Tecleó 59656 y la puerta blindada se abrió con un chirrido y un ruido similar al de una descarga eléctrica.  
—Oohhh...—no pudo evitar admirarse Taelia, cuando una luz verdosa los envolvió...

Taelia observó asombrada todo aquel equipo aparentemente sacado de una película de ciencia-ficción, pero en el que aquellos chicos se movían con tanta soltura. ¿Dónde exactamente había ido a parar?  
El genio del grupo, Belpois, tomó asiento ante el tablero de control mas complicado que había visto. Por lo que pudo ver, contaba con al menos cuatro pantallas, dos teclados y estaba suspendido de un complicado circuito de rieles que rodeaban lo que parecía un proyector holográfico. En el proyector orbitaba algo que a primera vista parecía una helice deforme: un núcleo esférico en torno al que había cuatro laminas ovaladas, cada una de un color distinto...  
Jeremie empezó a explicar algo que a Taelia se le antojó completamente incomprensible.  
—XANA ha activado una torre en el sector del hielo.—informó desde el puesto de mando, sin dejar de introducir codigos.—A primera vista, no hay nadie guardándola, pero es mejor no correr riesgos. ¿Dónde está Yumi?—  
—Se quedó con la prensa.—explicó Odd.  
—Muy bien, entonces empezaremos nosotros. Id a los escáneres.—  
—Si, señor.—asintió Odd haciendo una parodia de saludo militar. Taelia reprimió las ganas de soltarle un guantazo.  
Los dos se dirigieron de vuelta al ascensor y entraron en el.  
—¡Aelita!—llamó Ulrich.  
Tras un momento de duda, Taelia se giró.  
—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó, tratando de sonar lo menos agresiva posible; recordó a tiempo que Aelita era una personita dulce y que, si aspiraba a suplantarla, ella debería comportarse como tal.  
—Tenemos que ir a los escáneres.—  
Taelia dudó, finalmente asintió.  
—Ah, si, claro, vamos a los escáneres.—  
Ulrich y Odd se miraron, extrañados.  
—Aelita, ¿estás bien?—  
—Si—

_**El Kadic.**_

Mientras tanto, en el Kadic, William caminaba despreocupadamente por un pasillo, camino de la siguiente clase, cuando le pareció oír algo. Se detuvo y aguzó el oido. El ruido volvió a oirse.  
—¡Socorro! ¡Que alguien me saque de aquí!—decía alguien muy débilmente.  
Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en la planta de las chicas, y el grito salía de la habitación de Aelita. No supo que hacer. Por un instante, se planteó hacer como que no había oido nada.  
El grito volvió a oirse, mas desesperado. Al mismo tiempo, se oyó un golpe de madera. Aquello le bastó.

—¡Yeaaah!—gritó irrumpiendo en la habitación tras abrir la puerta con una patada de karate. La puerta se abrió de golpe, rebotó en la pared y volvió a atizarle en la cara.—¡Aaayyy!—  
Apartó la puerta de un manotazo y miró alrededor. El cuarto estaba vacío y ordenado, salvo por un montón de ropa apilada encima de la cama, como si alguien la hubiera arrojado para hacer hueco en el armario...  
Volvió a oir golpes. Esta vez los localizó; procedían del armario. Se acercó con cautela y comprobó que había una llave en la cerradura. Oyó algo y aguzó el oido.  
—Por favor, que alguien me saque de aquí...—oyó implorar a Aelita.  
Dudó un momento. Finalmente, giró la llave y abrió la puerta de un tirón...

William observó asombrado como Aelita caía del interior del armario; apenas tuvo tiempo de cogerla en brazos antes de que cayera al suelo. Incorporándose rápidamente, la joven se encaró con el. Tenía lagrimas en los ojos y un pañuelo anudado al cuello y las muñecas y tobillos enlazados con bufandas. Respiraba agitadamente y tardó en recobrar el aliento. Era evidente que alguien la había atado, amordazado y encerrado dentro del armario.  
—Gracias por sacarme de ahí, William.—agradeció mientras se quitaba las ataduras con rapidez y se palpaba los bolsillos.—¡Préstame tu móvil!—  
—¿Qué?—El estaba asombrado.—¿Qué te preste mi…?—  
—¡Ahora!—  
William sacó el móvil. Aelita se lo arrebató y echó a correr.  
—¡Ya te lo devolveré!—se despidió mientras le dejaba atrás.  
—¿Pero que pasa? —  
Una vez en el exterior, tomó el camino de la fábrica, marcando febrilmente un número que solo podían usar en caso de emergencia muy grave.  
—Por favor, que llegue a tiempo...—pidió mientras corría...

Sergei Kruchov observó a través de las cámaras como Aelita salía del edificio y pulsó un botón en sus auriculares.  
—Akula, ¿me copias?—preguntó.—Akula, responde. Holly Corta ha escapado. Repito, Holly Corta ha escapado.—anunció, maldiciendo al idiota de Grazovich, que les había asignado los nombres en clave a los habitantes del Kadic. ¿Quién se suponía que era Holly Corta...?  
Silencio en las ondas.  
—Akula, respóndeme.—repitió.

_**La fabrica.**_

—_Transmitir Aelita_.—anunció Jeremie introduciendo códigos en el ordenador.  
En el escaner, Taelia notó que una fuerte luz blanca la envolvía; varios chorros de aire caliente la golpearon. Empezó a sentir miedo. No tenía la más remota idea de que estaba pasando...  
Oyó al tal Jeremie hablarle desde ninguna parte.  
—_Escanear Aelita..._—  
La luz parpadeó; un zumbido de maquinaria informatica empezó a oirse. Taelia se planteó interrumpir el proceso... —_¡Akula, responde! ¡Holly Corta ha escapado!_—oyó decir a Kruchov por el auricular.  
Se quitó el aparato y lo guardó en el bolsillo. Lo último que le faltaba era que Belpois oyera a aquel idiota. Estaba tan apurada ante aquella perspectiva que ni se percató de que era lo que decía Kruchov.  
—_¡Virtualización!_—  
La joven sintió una sensación muy rara, como si un millar de hormigas la recorrieran...

_Dit, dit, dit, dit..._  
—¿Pero que ha pasado?—se extrañó Jeremie; un icono rojo había aparecido sobre la ventana de virtualización de Aelita, al tiempo que un mensaje emergente le informaba de un "Error de introducción de secuencia de datos."  
El auricular chasqueó.  
—_Eh... ¿Jeremie? Tenemos un problema._—oyó decir a Ulrich.  
El genio suspiró. Si algo le pasaba a Aelita, estaban perdidos...  
—¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó temiéndose lo peor.

Antes de que Ulrich tuviera tiempo de contestarle, se abrió una nueva ventana emergente. Esta mostraba un teléfono móvil y la fotografía de un chico de pelo negro y cara de gamberro. El informático se quedó asombrado al ver aquello.  
—¿Ahora esto? ¿Pero como ha conseguido William el numero de la fabrica?—se extrañó pulsando el botón de hablar.—Hola, ¿quién es?—inquirió.

—¡Jeremie, por fin!—suspiró Aelita mientras corría por los pasillos hacia la sala de calderas.—¡Escúchame! Soy Aelita. ¡Me habían encerrado! La Aelita que está con vosotros es una impostora. ¡No la virtualiceis!—  
Jeremie tuvo la impresión de que el mundo se le venía encima. Primero creía que Aelita había sufrido algún daño y ahora eso. ¡Habían llevado a Lyoko a una tercera persona! Exactamente lo que necesitaban.  
—¿Queeee? ¡¿Y me lo dices ahora?!—se espantó consultando las pantallas, que mostraban los detalles del error.—¡Acabo de meter en el ordenador a esa persona, y además lo he hecho con tu protocolo de transmisión! ¡No me extraña que me diera error de introducción de datos...!—

**(0) Kartsev M-13:** Superordenador de fabricación soviética desarrollado en 1978 por Mikhail Alexandrovich Kartsev y uno de los mas "modernos" de que disponen los rusos actualmente. Como curiosidad, señalar que aunque es mencionado por Jeremie como el modelo que sustenta la Replika de Siberia en el capitulo "Sudor Frio", el diseño del M-13 original no tiene nada que ver con el de la serie.

**(1) Jodynka:** Aeropuerto del sureste de Moscú, bajo cuyas pistas está situado el cuartel general del GRU (Glavnoe Razvedyvatel'noe Upravlenie) o Departamento Central de Inteligencia, el servicio de inteligencia militar ruso.


	9. 8: La primera batalla del año

Hola de nuevo.

Siento que este capitulo me saliera un poco largo, pero me dio la impresión de que era necesario mas espacio. Espero que eso no reduzca vuestro interés, sino que al contrario, lo acentué. Disfrutad.

**8: La primera batalla del año.**

_**Sector del Hielo, Lyoko.**_

En Lyoko, Ulrich y Odd miraron a su alrededor.  
Odd en particular notó un estremecimiento de emoción, ¡volvían a estar en Lyoko! Como lo había echado de menos... Incluso teniendo que pelear con XANA y con William, Odd era el que mas había disfrutado en el mundo virtual. Allí no era "el payaso"; era un héroe y podía hacer cosas de héroe. Podía volar en la tabla aerodeslizadora, destruir los monstruos de XANA... y, sobre todo, ayudar a Aelita a desactivar las torres. Buscó a los monstruos, esperando poder entrar en acción, pero no había ninguno a la vista.  
—Bueno, ¿y el comité de bienvenida?—preguntó.—¡Parece que XANA se está echando la siesta, Ulrich!—  
Ulrich, en cambio, no estaba tan contento como su amigo. Aunque reconocía que XANA, en cierto sentido, le había ayudado a aproximarse a Yumi, no le hacía ninguna gracia que hubiera vuelto de la tumba. En parte, compartía el sentir de Odd: en Lyoko podía comportarse como los guerreros samurai a los que admiraba. Hasta tenía las armas apropiadas para ello, recordó al pensar en sus dos katanas. Pero eso no significaba que no hubiera preferido quedarse como estaba.  
—No te fíes.—advirtió a Odd.—Seguro que aparece cuando menos lo esperemos.—  
Lo que ocurrió no tuvo nada que ver con XANA, pero fue igualmente inesperado...

—Ay... ¿Donde estamos?—oyeron preguntar a alguien.  
Se giraron. Donde se suponía que debería estar la Aelita elfa, había otra persona. Cierto que seguía pareciéndose a Aelita y seguía teniendo las orejas de punta, pero ahora los ojos eran azules y el traje distinto...  
Llevaba un traje rojo oscuro, atravesado por lineas rojas, cuyo diseño recordó a Odd el del traje del videojuego Açoka Tenshi. Salvo por que este traje tenía brazales, guanteletes y perneras negros, como si alguien hubiera querido hacer una versión y moderna ligera de una armadura de combate. Como Aelita, no parecía tener ningún arma visible, y las marcas del rostro eran distintas; en punta, rojas, dándole un aspecto felino.  
—¿Que ha pasado?—preguntó aquella chica, mirándoles extrañada. La voz era parecida a la de Aelita, pero con un cierto dejo distinto... No, era una sutil diferencia en la pronunciación de algunas letras.  
"Si no fuera imposible, diría que tiene acento del Este" se le ocurrió a Ulrich.  
Ambos se apartaron un poco, inquietos. No entendían que había pasado exactamente, pero intuían que algo había salido muy, pero que muy mal.  
—Eh... ¿Jeremie? Tenemos un problema.—anunció Ulrich.  
Silencio.

Los tres aguzaron el oído. Jeremie parecía estar discutiendo con alguien a través del micrófono. Alcanzaron a oír las palabras "esa persona" y "error de introducción", lo cual no les aclaró gran cosa. Los dos chicos se miraron; ¿que estaba pasando en la fabrica?  
—Vaya, vaya... menudo sitio mas raro.—comentó ¿Aelita?; había apoyado una mano en un iceberg y lo acariciaba.—Es casi como estar en la Antártida, pero sin pingüinos.—Les miró.—¿Como se supone que hemos acabado aquí? ¿Acaso estamos dentro de un programa de realidad virtual?—  
Ulrich aflojó sus sables, de modo que pudiera sacarlos en cualquier momento. Por alguna razón, se sentía tan incomodo como cuando tenía que luchar con Aelita poseída. ¿Que había fallado esta vez? ¿Por que razón Aelita se comportaba como si fuera la primera vez que viajaba a Lyoko? ¿Por que hablaba como si fuera una persona distinta?  
Se planteó la posibilidad de que fuera un truco de XANA, pero lo descartó. El ataque de XANA había sido poseer a Milly y Tamiya y tratar de que los asesinasen. Aparte, Jeremie solo había detectado una torre...  
Una idea horrible se le ocurrió; ¿y si XANA era capaz de lanzar dos ataques con una sola torre?  
—Jeremie, ¿sigues ahí? Algo le pasa a Aelita.—informó.—¿Es posible que sea otro ataque de XANA?—  
—¡¿Está ahí? Belpois, maldito cabrón, dime que has hecho con nosotros!—gritó la chica.—¿Que significan estas pintas que llevo? ¡Como te hayas atrevido a desnudarme, te voy a cortar los...!—  
No pudo completar su amenaza; se quedó petrificada cuando se oyó la voz de Jeremie procedente de ninguna parte. La joven retrocedió y miró al cielo con desconfianza, sin por ello decrecer su rabia.  
—_No es otro ataque de XANA. Y a Aelita no le pasa nada._—fue la críptica respuesta de Jeremie.  
—¿Como que no?—discutió Odd.—¡Se está comportando como si fuera una perfecta desconocida!—  
La respuesta del genio informático les hizo temblar.  
—_Eso es por que no es Aelita. Es Taelia._—

Taelia observó como aquellos dos fantoches que hablaban con las voces de Ulrich y Odd se apartaban de ella, mirándola con desconfianza. El que hablaba como Ulrich, un tipo con un ridiculo traje de piloto de moto GP, sacó dos espadas japonesas y las puso en pose de combate, mientras que el... no sabía como describir a Odd, hizo un movimiento extraño. Como si su brazo fuera una escopeta y lo estuviera amartillando.  
—Así que una intrusa...—comentó Ulrich secamente. Se sentía como un completo idiota; ¿como les habría logrado engañar aquella chica?  
—Eso explica por que se comportaba de forma tan rara.—añadió Odd apuntando sus brazos armados.  
—¡Oye, tu nos dijiste que era porque Aelita estaba enfadada contigo!—le regañó su amigo.  
Odd gruñó y meneó la cabeza.  
—Vale, colega, ¿te parece que es un buen momento para hablar de eso?—preguntó.  
Taelia se cruzó de brazos y les miró fijamente. No sabía que había pasado, pero intuía la esencia; la habían pillado haciéndose pasar por Aelita. Lo malo era que la habían cogido antes de tener tiempo de averiguar que pasaba en aquel extraño mundo que parecía sacado de Tron.  
Pensó en que debía hacer. Bien, al menos sabía pelear, aunque estuviera desarmada y sus oponentes fueran dos y tuvieran armas. Y ya que estaba, ¿Por qué diablos tenían todos aquellas pintas tan ridículas?  
Deseó tener en sus manos aunque solo fuera el cuchillo balístico...  
—Que gracioso. ¿Piensas darme miedo con esos puños?—preguntó burlona.  
Odd disparó y le acertó en mitad del pecho. Taelia se tambaleó, sorprendida por el impacto.  
—¡Ay! Eso ha dolido. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?—se quejó, alzando el puño para pegarle.  
Un cuchillo se deslizó por cada manga y aterrizó en su mano. Por puro reflejo, cerró las manos en torno a la empuñadura y los colocó en posición de combate. Observó que eran armas vagamente similares a los cuchillos de las fuerzas especiales rusas, solo que tenían tres perforaciones y eran de color plateado.  
"_Genial_", pensó poniendo los ojos en blanco, "_ahora tengo dos tristes cuchillos para enfrentarme a un tipo que se creé _Rurouni Kenshin_ y otro que tiene escopetas por brazos._"  
Odd también se mostró escéptico.  
—¿Un cuchillo? ¡Jajajajaja!—se burló.  
—Te recuerdo que Yumi tampoco creía en sus abanicos.—terció Ulrich.  
Taelia no entendió aquella referencia, pero apuntó los cuchillos hacia Odd. Para su sorpresa, ambos dispararon una punta plateada que voló hacia Odd; una le acertó, pero la otra no.  
—¡Ay! ¡Eh, Jeremie, ¿que clase de arma es esa?!—protestó el chico-gato, asombrado.  
Dos nuevas hojas aparecieron en los cuchillos.  
—Guay...—se alegró Taelia al comprender la clase de arma de que disponía.—Dos cuchillos balísticos, no necesito mas a mi alcance para machacaros.—  
Ulrich cruzó las espadas. El nombre de los ¿cuchillos balísticos? le hizo recordar algo...  
¡Ah, si! En una web sobre armas raras, había encontrado una curiosa arma de origen soviético, conocida como "cuchillo balístico Östblock" (0). Recordaba que esta arma tenía la particularidad de ser un cuchillo de combate, pero que podía disparar la hoja como si fuera una pistola, de modo que el enemigo era cogido por sorpresa. El mejor método para vencer a alguien con esa clase de arma era mantenerse fuera del alcance de la hoja, pero para eso necesitaba a Odd. El era el único que podía atacar a Taelia a distancia, sin entrar en el rango de alcance de la hoja, ya fuera como cuchillo o como pistola. Pero eso no significaba que no fuera a tratar de vencerla.  
—¿Vamos a hablar o a pelear?—preguntó.  
—Creí que no ibas a preguntármelo nunca.—contestó ella adoptando lo que claramente era una guardia ofensiva y defensiva; piernas arqueadas, brazos extendidos y un cuchillo apuntando a cada uno. Estaba claro que alguien le había enseñado a pelear con cuchillos.—¿Como será? ¿Los dos a la vez o al mismo tiempo?—  
Los tres se colocaron en triangulo, dispuestos para el combate...

Jeremie les interrumpió.  
—Ya hablaremos de esto, Taelia.—zanjó el asunto observando el radar, en el que habían aparecido varios puntos rojos que se acercaban a ellos.—Ahora tenemos otros problemas mas serios. XANA ha enviado un comité de bienvenida.—  
Tres Tarántulas entraron en el campo visual del grupo.  
—Ya lo vemos.—asintió Odd.  
—¿Qué pasa con Aelita?—quiso saber Ulrich.  
—_Va de camino, con Yumi. Hasta entonces, procurad aguantar vosotros solos._—Jeremie se dirigió a Taelia.—_Taelia, tu solo tienes ochenta puntos. Odd te disparó y no sabes pelear en Lyoko, así que estás en desventaja. Mantente al margen. Odd, a ti te quedan ochenta puntos también, ten cuidado._—  
—Guay, no necesito mas.—  
—¿Pero que dices?—se indignó ella mirando alrededor. Tres criaturas que tenían un aspecto vagamente parecido al de las mantis religiosas habían aparecido frente a ellos, caminando torpemente sobre cuatro patas. Por alguna razón, las patas acababan en algo muy similar a tubos metálicos...—Ya que estoy aquí metida, ¡quiero ayudaros! ¿Y donde está Belpois? ¿Qué se supone que son esas cosas? ¿Quién es XANA?—  
Los otros dos se pensaron por donde empezar.  
—Jeremie sigue en la fabrica.—explicó Ulrich.  
—Y esas "cosas" son los monstruos de XANA.—afirmó Odd apoyándole una mano en el pecho y empujándola hacia atrás.—Así que apártate y déjanos hacer a los profesionales...—  
Taelia frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, evidentemente ofendida en su orgullo. Le pegó una colleja a Odd.  
—¿Profesionales? Un profesional no se viste como si fuera un payaso. Y la próxima vez que me toques el pecho, te retorceré el cuello como a un pollo.—  
Las Tarántulas se detuvieron a varios pasos de ellos y alistaron sus armas; alzaron las patas delanteras y las apuntaron, revelando los cañones. Taelia tuvo la impresión de que estaban frente a un aberrante pelotón de fusilamiento.  
—¿Qué pasa, tarantulitas? ¿Me echabais de menos?—preguntó Odd retirando el seguro de sus flechas. Estaba encantado de volver al combate con los monstruos de XANA.  
Las Tarantulas le dispararon, quitándole quince puntos de golpe..  
—¡Ay! ¡Esa no es forma de recibir a un viejo amigo!—  
—Yo creo que es la mas adecuada.—opinó Ulrich sacando sus sables y corriendo hacia la Tarántula mas cercana.—¡Triplicar!—  
Dos clones de Ulrich salieron de el y corrieron, formando un triangulo, en torno a la Tarántula. Esta giró la cabeza, perpleja; no tenía idea de cual era el Ulrich real, y de eso se trataba. Escogió a uno y disparó.  
El Ulrich se desvaneció; no era más que un clon. El Ulrich real aprovechó para clavarle la espada en el ojo de XANA.  
—¡Impacto!—anunció.  
La Tarántula explotó. Las otras dos dispararon contra Ulrich, lanzándole hacia atrás por el impacto de los disparos.  
—¡Ay! ¡Había olvidado lo complicado que es esto!—  
—_¡Ulrich, has perdido cuarenta puntos, ten mas cuidado!_—le regañó Jeremie.

—¿Qué hay que hacer?—preguntó Taelia.  
—Tienes que acertarles en el símbolo del centro.—informó Odd.—Eso los mata. Tenemos 100 puntos de vida; eso son los puntos de que habla Einstein. Como en un videojuego.—  
—Si los perdemos todos, volveremos a salir por el escáner. A menos que caigamos por el Mar Digital.—señaló Ulrich.  
Taelia se extrañó al oír aquello.  
—¿El Mar Digital?—  
—Ya te lo contaremos.—  
Taelia miró de reojo el "simbolo del centro", aquel que Odd llamaba el "Ojo de XANA". Lejos de ver un ojo, a ella le parecía alguna clase de parodia del símbolo Holtom de la paz (1). Una versión a la que hubieran quitado el círculo principal para añadir otros dos más pequeños y alargado los palos. Sin embargo, a diferencia del símbolo de la paz, este signo tenía un aspecto bastante siniestro. Aunque probablemente el hecho de que quienes lo llevaran fueran unos bichos que quisieran matarla influía mucho en esta valoración.  
Disparó sus cuchillos y atinó en el ojo; el monstruo explotó.  
—¡Bravo! ¡Tu primera Tarántula muerta!—la felicitó Odd.  
Los otros monstruos cargaron contra ellos...

XANA observaba la batalla en segundo plano, cuando detectó algo muy extraño. Pasó el combate a la pantalla principal y examinó las estadísticas. La primera Tarántula había sido destruida por Ulrich y la segunda por Odd, cierto, pero la tercera había sido destruida por alguien desconocido... Buscó mas detalles y los encontró; Jeremie había metido a una tercera persona con el protocolo de virtualización de Aelita.  
Por una vez, XANA sintió lo mas parecido al asombro que puede sentir una maquina. No era por el hecho de que Jeremie hubiera introducido a un nuevo humano para ayudarle: eso no tenía nada de extraño. Tampoco lo era que hubiera usado el protocolo de virtualización de Aelita. Lo que no terminaba de entender era como había convencido al ordenador para que aceptara a una tercera persona y la virtualizara como si fuera Aelita.  
Aquello habría superado incluso la habilidad de Franz Hopper. Ni siquiera el, XANA, el mayor genio informático del planeta y de debajo de este, poseía semejantes habilidades. Por tanto, ¿Cómo era posible que Jeremie, en tan solo cinco segundos, hubiera conseguido engañar al ordenador…? Prestó atención a sus comunicaciones: Jeremie estaba discutiendo con una tal Taelia, nombre que no le decía nada. Activó un subprotocolo para buscar el nombre en la Red y se dispuso a generar más monstruos para defender la torre. Aunque ahora su interés por mantener con vida a Jeremie había aumentado, así como a Aelita, el resto seguían siendo perfectamente prescindibles...  
Si Milly y Tamiya conseguían eliminar aunque solo fuera a uno, valdría la pena el esfuerzo del ataque. Las localizó en las alcantarillas y las redirigió a la fábrica.

Aelita entró en la fabrica y, deslizándose por la cuerda, aterrizó junto al ascensor. Aporreó el botón de llamada y esperó a que se dignara aparecer, taconeando con las piernas de impaciencia. Según calculaba, sus compañeros ya debían haber llegado a la sala del ordenador y estar esperándola en Lyoko...  
Cuando el ascensor empezaba a desaparecer, Kruchov detuvo el vehiculo frente al puente de la fabrica. Sin molestarse en apagarlo, echó a correr en la misma dirección, llegando a la entrada.  
—¿Pero donde se ha metido?—se extrañó al ver que allí no había ni rastro de Aelita.  
Había decidido seguirla hasta aquel sitio para averiguar algo mas, pero no sabía que le había pasado. Tomando nota mental de que debía investigar aquella fabrica, buscó un modo de bajar oteando alrededor.

Una alerta saltó en la pantalla de Jeremie. Este tecleó varios códigos y abrió la ventana del sistema de video vigilancia.  
—¡¿Pero quien es _ese_?!—se extrañó al ver a un adulto barbudo y vestido de negro, que se deslizaba por la cuerda de la fabrica y aterrizaba junto al hueco del ascensor. Sintonizó con los demás.—Escuchadme, tenemos un problema. Alguien ha llegado a la fabrica.—  
—_¿Qué?_—oyó preguntar a Ulrich.—_¿XANA ha poseído a mas personas...?_—Fue desvirtualizado.—_¡Aaaahhh..._—  
Jeremie observó al hombre pasar junto al hueco del ascensor sin prestarle ninguna atención. Se fijó en que miraba a su alrededor, claramente desconcertado. Aquello descartaba que estuviera poseído; si fuera un hombre de XANA, habría llamado al ascensor de forma violenta y sabría a donde iba.  
—No lo creo… Creo que es otra persona.—  
Se oyó un pitido. Pulsó un botón y esperó.  
Varias ventanas con líneas de código flotaban ante los ojos de Jeremie. El análisis del protocolo de virtualización había concluido. Leyó el texto enriquecido y maldijo entre dientes. Por supuesto...  
—Chicos... tengo otro problema.—  
—¿Otro mas? ¿Qué pasa ahora?—preguntó Taelia.  
—Incluso aunque llegue a tiempo, no podré virtualizar a Aelita.—se lamentó Jeremie.—Como envié a Taelia con el protocolo de virtualización de Aelita, ahora hay una sobrecarga de datos dentro del programa. Podrían desaparecer las dos, o convertirse en una sola. No podemos arriesgarnos a algo así.—  
—¡Lo que faltaba! ¿Y que hacemos?—se quejó Odd.  
Jeremie se frotó los dedos de las manos.  
—_Intentaré depurar el programa._—anunció el.—_Crearé dos archivos separados para cada una y trataré de arreglarlo de modo que puedan estar las dos a la vez. El problema es que eso me llevará tiempo._—  
—¿Cuánto tiempo?—  
—_Puede que media hora o una hora, mas o menos._—  
Taelia reconoció aquel tono. Era el que empleaba el informático de la SVR para darles las malas noticias.  
—¿Cuánto mas o menos?—preguntó.  
—_Seis años._—

—¡¿Seis años?!—se enfadó Ulrich desde la sala de escáneres, convencido de que había oído mal. Se apoyó en una de las maquinas, tratando de readaptarse a la Tierra.—¡Jeremie, en seis años XANA habrá tenido tiempo de sobra de dominar el mundo, y de paso eliminarnos!—se quejó.  
—Lo se, pero no tenemos una idea mejor.—  
Mas arriba, la puerta del ascensor se abrió con un fuerte siseo.  
—Jeremie. Yo creo que si.—terció alguien a su espalda.  
Este se volvió. Aelita había salido del ascensor y avanzaba hacia el, seguida por Yumi.  
—¡Aelita! ¡Estás bien!—  
—Claro que estoy bien, tonto.—Aelita aceptó que Jeremie la abrazara antes de acercarse al ordenador y coger los auriculares.—Escuchad. Podemos usar el Code Frontier. El que utilizamos en aquella ocasión en que Jeremie se virtualizó por su cuenta, ¿os acordáis?—  
—_Como para olvidarlo. Aun tengo agujetas desde aquel día._—fue la respuesta de Odd.—_¿Y como iba a servirnos?_—  
—Muy sencillo. Solo tenemos que crear un nuevo archivo donde guardar la información de virtualización de Taelia desde mi protocolo a otro distinto. Llevará tiempo, pero puede hacerse.—  
—¡Aelita, eso es brillante!—Jeremie sonrió antes de mirar al teclado. Con Aelita a su lado, nada podía detenerle.—Vamos a hacer la prueba.—  
—_¿Y yo que hago?_—preguntó Taelia, quien hasta entonces había estado callada y escuchando.  
Los dos se lo pensaron.  
—Meterte en una torre y esperar a que acabemos.—ordenó Jeremie.—Es peligroso que te desvirtualicen mientras trabajamos con tu código. No quiero tener que explicarle a Delmas tu desaparición.—  
Para sorpresa de Jeremie, Taelia no protestó.  
—_Vale, me perderé la acción._—cedió.  
—_Y yo me quedaré aquí solito._—se lamentó Odd.  
—Tranquilos, os envío a Yumi.—anunció Jeremie mientras el ascensor se abría de nuevo y entraba Ulrich.—Ulrich, creo que Milly y Tamilla vienen hacia aquí. ¿Podrás con ellas?—  
Ulrich asintió con gesto serio.  
—No me gusta pegar a quienes son mas pequeños que yo, pero parece que no hay mas remedio.—  
Yumi caminó hacia el ascensor, seguida por Aelita.

Dos pisos mas arriba, Sergei Kruchov estaba teniendo la peor experiencia con niños de su vida. Había estado registrando la fábrica, convencido de que Aelita debía estar en alguna parte, cuando habían aparecido aquellas dos mocosas. No tenía la más remota idea de donde habían salido; suponía que eran del Kadic, pero no estaba seguro.  
Las dos chiquillas, una pelirroja y la otra de piel negra, habían saltado desde la entrada del puente como si fuera un pequeño escalón, cargando inmediatamente después contra el. No parecieron intimidarse cuando sacó la pistola; mas bien al contrario, se le echaron encima.  
—¡Fuera! ¡Soltadme!—ordenó imperiosamente, tratando de desasirse de Milly-XANA, quien se había aferrado a su brazo izquierdo y trataba de cogerle la Makarow con manos que parecían garras.  
Tamiya-XANA fue más inteligente y le mordió en la pierna. Kruchov gritó y Milly aferró el arma, que se disparó.  
En contra de lo que había esperado, no hubo ni gritos, ni sangre; simplemente la chiquilla pelirroja se difuminó.  
No había otra forma de describir aquel efecto; se le ocurrió que era como si fueran imágenes de televisión y alguien hubiera zarandeado la antena. Las dos jovencitas dieron un par de volteretas en el aire y aterrizaron a varios pasos.  
El ruso sintió miedo. Había estado en Osetia y Chechenia, combatiendo contra los muyahidines, pero aquellas dos eran mas peligrosas que los guerrilleros del Islam. ¿Qué se suponía que eran?  
XANA, por el contrario, había averiguado quien era el. Decidió demostrarselo.  
—_Sergei Kruchov, del Comité para la Seguridad del Estado... prepárate para morir._ —amenazó Tamiya...  
En ese momento, un palo cayó sobre ella. Los tres miraron en aquella dirección y vieron a un chico de pelo castaño al que reconoció por los expedientes del hacker. Ulrich Stern, alemán y alumno del Kadic.  
—¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Márchate!—ordenó.—¡Estas chicas son peligrosas!—  
—Lo se.—confirmó Ulrich, concentrándose en la batalla. No dejó traslucir su perplejidad; ¿Quién era aquel tipo? ¿De que lo conocía XANA? Había alcanzado a oír que XANA lo nombraba... Sergei Kruchov, de algo llamado Comité para la Seguridad Nacional o algo similar, que no le sonaba de nada.  
Decidió dejar eso para Jeremie y se centró en contener a las chicas. Estas, olvidando a Kruchov, se habían lanzado sobre el para tratar de matarlo. Usando la tubería como espada, contuvo los avances de aquellas dos...  
Kruchov aprovechó la distracción y se alejó de allí. Se preguntó de donde habría salido Stern; ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido? A menos que estuvieran allí, en cuyo caso...  
Su mirada cayó en el ascensor. O mejor dicho, en el lugar donde antes solo estaba el hueco del ascensor. La cabina estaba invitadoramente abierta, iluminada por una lampara que dejaba ver un teclado de seguridad.  
"_Premio._" Pensó entrando en la cabina y pulsando el botón de bajada.

—Ah, no, eso si que no.—gruñó Jeremie, a punto de explotar; activó el panel de control del ascensor y lo bloqueó.—Lo último que necesito ahora es que venga un adulto a interrumpirme.—  
Se concentró en la sala de escáneres; Yumi y Aelita estaban en sus cabinas, preparadas para la virtualización.  
—¿Listas?—  
—_Siempre._—asintió Aelita.  
—_¿Qué pasa ahí arriba?_—preguntó Yumi.  
Jeremie se lo pensó. Yumi era más necesaria en Lyoko que allí.  
—Nada que no podamos solucionar.—mintió antes de activar el protocolo de virtualización.  
La puerta del escáner de Yumi se cerró. Una fuerte corriente de aire y una luz blanca la envolvieron...  
—Transmitir Yumi... Escanear Yumi... ¡Virtualización!—

Yumi aterrizó en mitad de la batalla. Mientras caía, sacó los abanicos y los lanzó al aire, destruyendo a dos Tarántulas en el proceso. Las otras dos dispararon contra ella, momento que aprovechó Odd para destruir a una de un disparo. La que quedaba echó a correr, pero no tardó en ser destruida.  
—Me alegro de verte.—saludó Odd.  
Yumi guardó sus abanicos.  
—Creo que estaba yendote bien. ¿Donde está Taelia?—  
Odd miró a su alrededor y comprobó que la chiqca había desaparecido.  
—No lo se.—admitió.—Se suponía que se iba a refugiar en una torre...—  
Yumi gruñó. Odiaba a los novatos que actuaban como si lo supieran todo.  
—Pues mas le vale no desvirtualizarse por el momento.—gruñó.—Jeremie está reprogramando los escáneres para que acepten a Aelita.—

Taelia se giró y divisó una... bueno, una columna muy rara que sobresalía del suelo. La base parecía estar envuelta en alguna clase de raíz negra que trepaba hasta una altura superior a la suya. Vetas de color dorado recorrían el cuerpo de la columna, elevándose hasta la parte de arriba. Algo que solo podía describir como un halo de niebla roja brillante envolvía la cúspide de aquella antinatural estructura.  
De un vistazo calculó que, en proporción, aquella columna debía medir como diez metros. ¿Sería aquella la "torre" de la que hablaba Belpois? Hasta aquel momento, esa columna era lo mas parecido que había visto.  
Caminó hacia allí lo mas deprisa que pudo. No sabía que clase de protección podría brindarle la supuesta torre, pero era lo mas parecido a una ayuda que le había dado Belpois.  
"_Si consigo salir de este sitio tan raro, pienso colgar a ese friki por los tobillos de la azotea y zarandearlo hasta que me de una buena explicación._" se prometió a su misma.

En la Tierra, Jeremie se quedó atónito al ver lo que hacía Taelia. ¡La muy idiota se estaba dirigiendo hacia la torre activada! Aquello era muy malo; si Taelia entraba en la torre, tal vez no pudieran desactivarla.  
—¡Nooo! ¡Quieta!—gritó espantado.—¡Odd, Yumi, detenedla, AHORA!—  
—_Si, claro. Como no la desvirtualice..._—sugirió Odd.  
—_Muy tarde, ya se ha metido._—apuntó Yumi.  
En la sala de los escáneres, Aelita seguía en su cabina.  
—¿Que pasa? Jeremie, aun no me he virtualizado.—

Taelia entró en la torre y pasó corriendo por encima de una plataforma redonda que mostraba un extraño dibujo. No tuvo tiempo de detenerse a examinarlo; al pisar el centro de la plataforma, empezó a elevarse en el aire.  
Antes de darle tiempo a entrar en pánico, la corriente de aire la depositó en una nueva plataforma.  
—¿Pero que es esto?—se extrañó, tanteando el suelo con el pie.  
Ahora pudo ver con mas detalle el símbolo. Estaba encima de un simbolo blanco, muy similar al diseño Hortom, pero mas detallado. Percibió que tenía relieves en los bordes, dandole un aspecto tridimensional...  
Dio dos pasos.  
Una pantalla se materializó de la nada ante sus ojos con un pitido.

Se acercó. La pantalla estaba en blanco, a excepción de un recuadro en el que brillaba la huella de una mano. ¿Que hacía allí un lector de huellas digitales...? Apoyó la mano en la pantalla.  
Esta brilló y apareció una linea de texto...

**AELITA_**

Hubo una pausa y apareció un nuevo mensaje, con varios pitiditos.

**CODE:**  
**LYOKO_**

Todas las pantallas que flotaban en la pared empezaron a desaparecer, cayendo hacia el suelo de la torre como si les hubieran cortado las cuerdas. Un nuevo mensaje apareció ante los ojos de Taelia.  
—"Torre desactivada".—leyó en la pantalla.—Eh, Belpois, ¿que significa eso?—

Jeremie no le contestó. Tenía la misma cara que pondría alguien a quien le hubiera caído un rayo en la cabeza. ¿Pero como era posible que Taelia hiciera algo así..? Activó los programas de desvirtualización para reunirlos en la fábrica... Reflexionó sobre el problema. En su fuero interno, estaba convencido de que debía haber sido únicamente por que Taelia había usado el protocolo de virtualización de Aelita. Si, tenía que ser aquello.

De otro modo, ¿Cómo era posible que una perfecta desconocida, por mucho que se pareciese a Aelita, fuera capaz de activar el Code Lyoko?  
"_Tendré que revisar con detalle los protocolos de transmisión._" decidió abriendo una nueva ventana y empezando a trabajar.  
Por un instante, flotó en su mente plantearse como era posible que el ordenador hubiera confundido las cadenas genéticas de Aelita y Taelia, pero enseguida lo descartó como una simple parte del error de transmisión.  
Un fallo muy grave, como se vería más tarde...

XANA no cometió el error de Jeremie. Otra cosa era que quisiera aceptar el resultado.  
Había hecho un análisis comparativo de ambas cadenas, en su afán de reunir el máximo de datos posible sobre sus viejos y nuevos enemigos. El problema era que el resultado contradecía toda lógica. Y XANA, simplemente, seguia siendo un programa informatico. En su opinión (en la medida en que una IA puede tener opiniones) todo tenía que tener lógica.

(0) Literalmente, "cuchillo balístico Bloque del Este". A los alemanes no se les da muy bien poner nombres.

(1) En contra de lo que suele creerse, el símbolo de la paz _no fue diseñado por el movimiento Hippie_. Su verdadero diseñador fue** Sir Gerald Hortom**, artista británico y activista en pro del desarme nuclear. El símbolo se basa en la combinación esquemática de las letra del código de banderas británico. Estas letras forman el acrónimo de Nuclear Disarmament (Desarme Nuclear).


	10. 9: Interrogantes

9: Interrogantes.

_**La fabrica, Boulogne-Billancourt, al suroeste de París.**_  
_**18 de Septiembre de 2005, por la mañana.**_  
_**Segunda vuelta de tiempo.**_

Milly abrió los ojos.  
Comprobó que estaba delante de un ascensor oxidado, dentro de un edificio en ruinas que no reconoció.  
—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?—se extrañó Tamilla a su lado.  
La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. Lo último que recordaba era que habían recibido un mensaje de "un amigo" diciéndoles que fueran a la fábrica abandonada que había al lado del Kadic, que allí les daría más instrucciones. Sin embargo, no conseguía recordar haberse puesto en marcha y llegado hasta allí.  
—Ni idea.—admitió Milly extrañada.—¿Por qué crees que estamos aquí?—  
—No lo se...—Tamiya se apoyó en el botón de llamada.  
Se oyó un fuerte ruido de maquinaria pesada.  
Con un chirrido de metal oxidado, el ascensor surgió de la oscuridad y se detuvo delante de ellas. La persiana metálica se abrió tentadoramente.  
—¿Qué? ¿No se suponía que esta fabrica estaba abandonada? ¿Cómo es que el ascensor funciona?—  
Milly dudó.  
—Ni idea. En fin, vamos.—  
De día se sentían bastante más valientes que de noche, por lo que entraron en el ascensor y bajaron...

Poco después, el ascensor se abrió en el centro de mando...  
—¿Qué se supone que es esta maquina?—se extrañó Tamilla, observando la enorme maquina que había desplegada delante de sus asombrados ojos, bañada por una luz verde que le daba un aspecto irreal.  
Milly le apretó el brazo.  
—Esto, querida amiga, es la noticia del siglo.—afirmó con todo exultante y ojos codiciosos.

_**Cafetería del Kadic.**_

Los Guerreros de Lyoko entraron en la cafetería y se dispusieron a desayunar, comprobando que no había ninguna diferencia con el dia anterior. Jim estaba por allí, por supuesto; mientras con una mano cogía grandes cucharadas de un cuenco de cereales, con la otra leía una revista de Sumo. De vez en cuando, alzaba la cabeza y recorría toda la cafetería con los ojos, en busca de alumnos que se portasen mal. Odd era uno de sus objetivos, por supuesto; ambos lo sabían.  
—¿Que hay, Jimbo?—preguntó Odd irónicamente.  
El profesor gruñó a modo de respuesta e ignoró a Odd, el cual soltó una carcajada y tomó asiento junto a sus amigos, seguido por Ulrich. Jeremie y Aelita ya estaban sentados a una mesa, disfrutando del desayuno.  
—¿Habéis visto a Taelia?—preguntó Jeremie a modo de saludo.  
—No.—informó Ulrich.  
—Que pena.—  
—Normalmente se saluda.—apuntó Odd.  
—Hola, ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Yumi entrando en el bar y acercñandose a ellos.  
—Jeremie está colado por Taelia.—comentó Odd antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada.  
Yumi enarcó una ceja, extrañada.  
—¡De eso nada!—protestó Jeremie mientras Ulrich se partía de risa y Aelita miraba mal a Odd.—Solo quería saber si se acordaba de algo.—explicó el chico.  
—Bueno, se supone que si, ¿no? Es decir… se virtualizó.—señaló Odd.—Ya sabes que esa es la mejor forma de que se acuerde.—  
—Puede. Pero si se escaneó con un error de transmisión, es posible que le haya pasado algo.—objetó Aelita.  
—¿Algo? ¿Cómo que?—  
Jeremie se planteó explicarles los posibles efectos, cada uno mas grave que el anterior y que abarcaban desde una amnesia total hasta la aniquilación absoluta. Decidió que ninguno le entendería, a excepción de Aelita.  
—Como que la vuelta al pasado le borre la memoria.—  
—Hablando del rey de Roma...—musitó Ulrich al ver que Taelia entraba en la cafetería.  
La chica caminó hasta Jeremie con fuertes zancadas. Antes de que este pudiera saber lo que pasaba, se vio bruscamente alzado de la silla y zarandeado en el aire por alguien que le aferraba de la camiseta.  
—¡Maldito cabrón!—gritó Taelia completamente fuera de si.—¡Dime como diablos lo has hecho! ¡Ha sido ese maldito programa de viaje en el tiempo, ¿verdad?! ¡Todos mis relojes están mal!—  
—Y... yoo... no...—trató de explicarse Jeremie, medio mareado.  
—Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta, Einstein.—comentó Odd quitándole su croissant.  
Taelia zarandeó a su presa con más fuerza.  
—¡Te crees muy gracioso, ¿verdad?! ¡Se que has sido tu, maldito hijo de la gran...!—le apostrofaba.  
—¡Ermitage!—gritó Jim acercándose pesadamente.—¡¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?!—  
Taelia zarandeó a Jeremie con mas fuerza.  
En ese momento, cayó en la cuenta. ¡No podía explicarle al profesor lo que pasaba!  
—Nada.—gruñó soltándole; Jeremie aterrizó en el suelo.  
—Exactamente: NADA.—la atajó Jim.—¡Estás castigada! Te quiero ver esta tarde en la biblioteca.—Por algún motivo, aquello parecía enfadarle mas a el.—Y te advierto: no te interesa faltar.—  
Giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de allí pisando fuerte. Taelia le fulminó con la mirada y se giró hacia Jeremie, a quien volvió a aferrar por la camiseta.  
—¡No te creas que te has librado tan fácilmente, genio!—amenazó agitando el puño en alto, disponiéndose a pegarle.  
—¡Eh!—protestó Yumi levantándose.  
Taelia fue a pegarle un puñetazo a Jeremie en aquella estúpida nariz, pero alguien la retuvo. ¿Y ahora que pasaba?

Se giró; aquel payaso con el pelo en forma de llama, Odd, la sujetaba por la muñeca con firmeza.  
—¡Suéltame!—ordenó.  
—Eh, cálmate.—pidió el retorciéndole el brazo tras la espalda; Taelia soltó un quejido mientras Odd la tumbaba sobre la mesa, recurriendo para ello a todas sus fuerzas. Aquella versión salvaje de Aelita era sorprendentemente fuerte; quizá pudiera ser rival de Ulrich.—Jim ya está cabreado, no creo que quieras provocarle aun mas.—  
Taelia le echó una mirada asesina, pero se sometió, algo que incluso a Odd le sorprendió. Relajó el brazo y los miró fijamente, demandando una respuesta. Dejó de forcejear y se giró hacia su captor.  
—Vale, lo he pillado. Suéltame.—  
Odd no aflojó.  
—No hasta que te calmes.—  
—Me he calmado, de verdad. Solo quiero saber que ha pasado...—pidió la chica.  
—¡Dellarrovia!—gritó alguien. Jim había vuelto a aparecer.—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?—  
Todos se miraron entre si.  
—Bueno...—empezó a buscar Odd una excusa convincente.  
—Me estaba enseñando una llave.—afirmó Taelia.  
Odd sabía reconocer un salvavidas cuando se lo arrojaban.  
—Si, es que me gusta contarles a mis compañeros los episodios de Enquêtés Spéciales.—confirmó con toda la seriedad del mundo.—Y entonces fue cuando DiNozzo dijo aquello de "Estás detenido"…—  
Jim no parecía muy convencido.  
—Hum… Os voy a estar vigilando.—  
Se fue de allí, aquella vez definitivamente. Taelia esperó a que se fuera y tomó asiento entre Ulrich y Odd.  
—¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó.  
—Bueno... ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó ayer?—planteó Ulrich a Taelia.

_**La fábrica, el día anterior.**_

_Estaban todos reunidos en la sala de mando. Taelia también estaba allí. Ante los hechos consumados, sobre todo el de que, por lo que sabían, no podían borrarle la memoria con una vuelta al pasado, habían decidido quedársela como parte del grupo. De forma interina. Únicamente Yumi y Ulrich se habían opuesto._  
_Por supuesto, no se habían molestado en explicarle cual era la razón por la que habían decidido admitirla._  
_Jeremie había convencido a los demás; lo cierto era que le intrigaba mucho como había conseguido engañar al superordenador. Sin embargo, su argumento para convencer a los demás había sido el mismo que con William: al estar dentro del grupo, tendrían mas fácil el vigilarla que si fuera por libre. Incluso el, que normalmente era muy torpe en las relaciones sociales, comprendía una norma tan básica._  
_—Lo que es muy raro.—comentó con clara extrañeza.—es que el superordenador aceptara sin mas que tu te virtualizases como Aelita y pudieras desactivar la torre, como ella. Se supone que es una maquina muy precisa. No entiendo como ha podido cometer esa clase de error.—_  
_—Bueno, William también podía manejar torres por su cuenta.—les recordó Yumi._  
_—Eso fue porque XANA las ajustó para que le reconocieran. O le ajustó a el, nunca lo supimos.—señaló Aelita.—En cambio, Taelia ha sido capaz de usar mi código sin haber estado nunca en Lyoko. ¡Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido!—_  
_—En apariencia. Seguramente debe haber una buena explicación a esto.—decidió Jeremie.—Lo que debemos hacer es encontrarla cuanto antes.—_  
_Ninguno contestó nada a eso. Todos sabían que aquel era trabajo de Jeremie, a lo sumo de Aelita. Tratándose de hacer investigaciones en el mundo real, todo el grupo se habría brindado; pero, tratándose de algo de la red…_  
_—¿Eso que significa?—preguntó Taelia._  
_—Que trabajaré mucho.—afirmó Jeremie antes de pensarse como abordarla._  
_Yumi le apoyó una mano en el hombro._  
_—Taelia... ¿Sabes guardar un secreto?—_  
_Ella se lo pensó. No estaba segura de querer responder a aquella pregunta. Por lo que había visto hasta aquel momento, aquel grupo de estudiantes estúpidos estaban utilizando alguna clase de proyecto militar de alto secreto, y presumiblemente muy peligroso, del que nunca había oído hablar, como si fuera alguna clase de videojuego._  
_—¿Y si no quiero guardarlo? Hipotéticamente hablando, quiero decir.—_  
_Ulrich y Odd apretaron los puños._  
_—Nadie iba a creerte.—opinó Odd.—Ya tuvimos este problema otras veces.—_  
_—Delmas creyó que S... ehhh... la informadora, estaba loca. Con mas razón dudará de ti, una perfecta desconocida.—señaló Yumi._  
_—¿Quién ha dicho que se lo vaya a contar a Delmas?—_  
_La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo._  
_—Taelia, por favor...—pidió Aelita acercandose.—No puedes contárselo a nadie. Eso sería un grave error.—_  
_—¿Es una amenaza?—_  
_Aelita puso cara de horror._  
_—¡No! ¡Desde luego que no!—prometió.—Me refiero a otra cosa. Ya has visto como es XANA. Nosotros somos los únicos que sabemos como detenerlo. Lo primero que harían sería apagar el superordenador.—_  
_Taelia reflexionó._  
_—¿Y eso no lo detendría?—sugirió._  
_Jeremie se recolocó las gafas y la miró con desdén._  
_—Ya probamos eso y no funcionó.—señaló con tono de estar diciendo una obviedad. —XANA es mucho mas listo que todo eso. Seguramente en este preciso instante está reconstruyendo sus Replikas por todo el globo...—_  
_—¿Replikas? —_  
_—Muy largo de explicar ahora mismo. Básicamente, XANA es un peligro para la humanidad.—_  
_Taelia se había indignado ante aquella actitud condescendiente._  
_—¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a ayudaros si no se lo que pasa?!—preguntó —Ya lo decidiremos.—_  
_—¿Y que vamos a hacer con ese tipo que hay en el ascensor?—preguntó Odd cuando se disponían a irse._  
_—No lo se. Ha visto demasiado.—opinó Jeremie.—Si no fuera por que la vuelta al pasado hará mas fuerte a XANA, la haríamos, pero tampoco podemos dejarlo en el ascensor...—_  
_Taelia no dijo nada, solo escuchó. ¿Vuelta al pasado? No sabía de qué estaban hablando, pero por lo visto hasta entonces suponía que se trataría de algo muy peligroso. Aparte, sabía que dijera lo que dijera no le iban a hacer ningún caso. Así que esperó mientras los demás debatían y se decidían por hacer la "vuelta al pasado", pese a todo, fuera lo que fuera eso. Decidió que no podía permitirlo._  
_—Yo me ocuparé.—se ofreció._  
_—No hace falta. Ya está hecho.—_  
_Entonces los había envuelto una luz blanca..._

_**El presente.**_

—No querréis decirme en serio que funcionó.—se asombró Taelia, tomando asiento.  
—Pues si.—confirmó Jeremie de mal humor. Comprobó una vez mas lo parecidas y diferentes que eran a la vez Aelita y Taelia; aunque se parecieran físicamente, su carácter era muy diferente. Mientras que Aelita como mucho le habría pegado un par de gritos, Taelia había tratado de pegarle.  
—Pero... pero... ¡Eso contradice toda lógica! Cualquier informático con dos dedos de frente os dirá que el viaje en el tiempo es completamente imposible...—la oyó decir.  
—Sobre ese tema, tampoco estamos seguro de que sea un viaje en el tiempo.—puntualizó Aelita.—Al menos, en el sentido estricto del término. Vereis...—  
Aelita les explicó que existían dos clases de viajes en el tiempo: el viaje en el tiempo directo (es decir, con una maquina, una nave o algo similar) y el viaje en el tiempo indirecto. El viaje en el tiempo indirecto era un concepto teórico de la ciencia ficción, que establecía que era posible enviar la conciencia de alguien al pasado, a su propio cuerpo en el pasado. Odd aprovechó la explicación para tratar de cogerle las tostadas a Aelita.  
—Es posible que la vuelta al pasado sea ese tipo de viaje.—concluyó apartando las tostadas del alcance de Odd.  
—Eso explicaría por que razón regresamos a los lugares en que estábamos antes.—terció Yumi.—Nunca he entendido por que razón no aparecíamos en la fabrica, sino en los sitios en que estabamos.—  
—Pero claro, si estábamos en la cafetería... y hacíamos la vuelta al pasado... regresariamos a la cafetería.—trató de seguir Ulrich su razonamiento.  
Aelita asintió con la cabeza.  
—Como sea, eso es indiferente.—les atajó Jeremie.—Nuestra prioridad debe ser detener a XANA.—  
Sonó una campana.  
—Creo que nuestra prioridad es ir a clase.—le corrigió Aelita tomándole del brazo.—Anda, vamos.—  
Los seis se levantaron y salieron de la cafetería. Odd se puso al lado de Taelia y le palmeó el hombro.  
—Espero que no te enfadaras demasiado por lo de antes.—comentó.—Pero entiéndeme. Solamente yo puedo meterme con Einstein.—La obsequió con una sonrisa.—Aunque me cabrea mucho, yo nunca me habría atrevido a pegarle.—  
Taelia gruñó. Se sentía humillada por que aquel canijo la hubiera derrotado delante de todo el mundo, pero había que reconocer que era gracioso. A veces.  
Le devolvió la sonrisa, tratando de borrar la desagradable imagen que habían dado antes. Sabía por que le había dejado creer que podía ganarla: si hubiera utilizado sus técnicas de combate contra Odd, aquello habría sido como andar por ahí con un cartel al cuello de "Agente secreta de una potencia extranjera en misión encubierta."

William había observado de reojo todo aquello. No estaba seguro de que era lo que había pasado en el grupo, pero intuía que tenía algo que ver con la fábrica. Comprobó que Jeremie y sus amigos habían bajado la voz y se centró en lo que tenía entre manos; apuntar lo que recordaba haber hecho ayer.  
La vuelta al pasado le había dejado descolocado. Tendría que repetir todo lo que había hecho el día anterior, y tendría que hacerlo exactamente igual, no fueran a notar los demás la diferencia.  
Había sido muy fácil fingir que no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado cuando XANA lo había poseído; simplemente se había hecho el loco cuando le habían preguntado. Ellos le habían creído, o fingido creerle, lo que para el caso era lo mismo: se habían apartado de el como si tuviera la peste. Fingir que no sabía nada había sido la mejor forma que había tenido de librarse de preguntas incomodas que por entonces no estaba preparado para responder.  
Mas adelante, durante las vacaciones, se había animado a pasar lo que recordaba a un diario. Por supuesto, un diario en papel; un anacronismo necesario. En el tiempo que había estado con XANA había aprendido lo fácil que era acceder a lugares supuestamente seguros a través de la red, y no estaba seguro de que Jeremie no hubiera decidido vigilarle (por sugerencia de Yumi, por ejemplo) a través de Internet.  
Sissi esperaría su informe con impaciencia. La muy idiota confiaba en que el le ayudase a obtener información secreta. Que esperase sentada. No pensaba decirle absolutamente nada sobre la fábrica, ni sobre nada relacionado con Lyoko ni con XANA. Como mucho, la ayudaría a acercarse a Ulrich, nada más.  
Se levantó y caminó hacia la clase de Lengua; al menos podría tratar de sentarse cerca de Yumi...

_**La fabrica, en el presente.**_

Milly y Tamiya llevaban toda la mañana delante del ordenador de la fábrica. Habiendo conseguido llegar hasta allí a través de unas escaleras oxidadas, se habían quedado muy sorprendidas al encontrar semejante instalación futurista. Sin embargo, habían perdido mucho tiempo tratando de aprender a manejar el ordenador.  
El registro estaba siendo muy fructífero… o lo sería si supieran que era lo que estaban haciendo. Por el momento, habían encontrado varios archivos, cada uno mas raro que el anterior; cinco versiones de algo llamado "Skidbladnir" (que resultaron ser archivos de código informático ininteligible), un sintetizador de voz, planos de las alcantarillas y algo que parecía un programa para fabricar pasaportes falsos.  
—Anda, fijate que raro.—señaló Milly.—Parece que nuestro genio tiene un lado oscuro...—  
Sin embargo, aquello solo eran meros aperitivos en comparación con lo que iban a encontrar...

Abrieron una carpeta que no se diferenciaba en nada de las demás (salvo por que estaba en una ruta muy larga) y entraron en un archivo con un encabezado muy explicito.  
—Journal-Video á Jeremie Belpois... Video-Diario de Jeremie Belpois.—leyó Tamiya.—Muy interesante.—  
Milly abrió la carpeta y se encontró con cientos de archivos de video. Clicó en una pantallita que ponía "_Propiedades de carpeta_" y se encontró con que, según la lista, había casi cuatrocientos archivos que ocupaban un total de 156,5 GB.  
—¿Quién gasta 150 gigas en un diario?—se extrañó Milly.—¡Solo la mitad de mi disco duro es eso! Pues si que tiene archivos este ordenador...—  
—Fíjate. Algunos tienen los códigos repetidos.—  
Era cierto. Varios archivos tenían códigos correlativos, por ejemplo "**JV_11-04-04_1**", el cual era inmediatamente seguido por "**JV_11-04-04_2**" o incluso un archivo que estaba repetido ocho veces. Parecía como si algunos dias se hubieran grabado varios videos distintos, de duración parecida.  
Abrió un archivo al azar.  
Una ventanita se desplegó en la pantalla. Tras un instante, se concretó en una imagen de video. El rostro de Jeremie, sentado en aquel mismo sillón, hablaba a la pantalla a través de unos auriculares.  
—_XANA ha atacado la academia._—empezó a explicar.—_Ha poseido una armadura de samurái y ha sembrado el caos en el Kadic. El pánico fue tal que tuvo que acudir la Policía. Por suerte, pudimos evitar la catástrofe gracias a la Vuelta al Pasado..._—  
—¡Eh, yo recuerdo eso!—afirmó Milly pausando el video.—¿Recuerdas? El año pasado. Hiroki nos contó que Yumi había llevado a clase una armadura de samurai. Recuerdo que me extrañó que la hubieran encadenado. Es decir, ¿Qué daño podía hacer una armadura vacía?—  
Tamiya meneó la cabeza.  
—Puede, pero no recuerdo nada de lo que dice en el video.—señaló.

Abrieron varios videos más al azar. Al menos los que correspondían a la primera mitad del año 2004 eran todos del mismo estilo: XANA ha pirateado un caza, XANA ha tratado de provocar un choque de trenes, XANA ha intentado provocar una "fusión del núcleo" (esto no lo entendieron), XANA ha poseído un satélite militar, XANA ha tratado de asfixiarnos con el gas de la risa...  
A medida que iban viendo videos, se iban quedando más espantadas. Ese tal XANA, fuese quien fuese, parecía tener habilidades sobrenaturales y una firme determinación en borrar del mapa a Jeremie y a sus amigos.  
—Tengo miedo...—gimió Tamiya.  
La segunda parte del diario ya era más interesante. En este apartado, mencionaba que Jeremie había "materializado en la Tierra", o lo que fuese, a un programa informático llamado "Aelita"...  
—Eh, eh, eh. Alto ahí. ¿No estará diciendo en serio que Aelita es un programa de ordenador?—se espantó Milly.—¡No podemos publicar un disparate tan grande! ¡Nadie se lo creería!—  
—Además, Aelita no parece un programa de ordenador.—apuntó Tamiya.  
—Hmmm...—Gruñó Milly.—Creo que necesitamos mas ayuda por parte de Hiroki.—

_**Clase de Historia, por la tarde.**_

Mientras Chantelle daba la clase de Historia, Aelita reflexionaba sobre lo que había ocurrido. Realmente, si se paraba a pensarlo, todo aquello era muy raro. XANA había vuelto y, poco después, aquella chica, Taelia Ermitage, aparecía de repente en sus vidas irrumpiendo como un huracán.  
No se había atrevido a comentar con nadie el verdadero motivo por el que Taelia había conseguido suplantarla; que la había golpeado y encerrado en el armario, haciéndola sentirse como una idiota por no haberlo podido impedir.  
Sabía que William sospechaba algo raro, pero parecía que no había dicho nada. A menos que se plantease decírselo a Yumi, en cuyo caso... Bueno, lo más probable era que Yumi fuera a decirle cuatro cosas a Taelia y que ambas acabasen a golpes. Tal vez tendría que decírselo antes de que ocurriera algo así.  
Pero aquello no le ayudaba a responder a la pregunta principal...  
_"¿Quién eres, Taelia?"_

Lo que ignoraba era que Taelia se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta.  
Desde su punto de vista, aquella misión era cada vez mas extraña. Se suponía que iba a investigar el origen de un ataque informático. Luego resultaba que el dicho ataque lo había enviado una IA malvada que parecía sacada de una película mala de ciencia ficción hollywoodiense.  
Para rematarlo, se suponía que no debía preocuparse, porque una pandilla de estudiantes de secundaria, liderados por una chica que era casi idéntica a ella y un geek de la ciencia, se encargaban de luchar contra la IA en un mundo virtual plagado de extrañas criaturas que disparaban armas de láser.  
Por si esto no era bastante grotesco, ahora resultaba que Belpois disponía de alguna clase de tecnología avanzadisima que permitía enviar sus conciencias atrás en el tiempo, y que supuestamente servía para impedir que la gente recordara los efectos de los ataques de la IA.  
_"No puedo decirle algo así a Lianov... Es demasiado increíble. ¡Creería que he perdido la cabeza!"_  
Hablando de aquello, ¿Por qué le habían asignado aquella misión? No tenía nada que ver con las tareas de inteligencia que le habían encargado hasta entonces.  
Lo habitual era que le encargaran conseguir información a través de los hijos y los sobrinos de los miembros de la _Organizastvatya_, pero siempre con apoyo táctico y un plan de operaciones. Nunca la habían enviado con tanta autonomía para hacer lo que pudiera en pro de la misión.  
Conociendo a sus jefes, Taelia sospechaba que había alguna razón oculta... Recordó las palabras de Lianov; por alguna razón, ella y solo ella, era la persona mas adecuada para aquella misión.  
"_¿Por qué razón? No tengo experiencia. Ni siquiera soy de aquí. ¿En que estaba pensando ese tipo?_"  
Sador Lianov no hacía nada sin ningún motivo; hasta para respirar buscaba una justificación y un beneficio. De modo que la había enviado allí porque, por alguna razón, la consideraba adecuada para esa misión.  
Decidió que aquella noche enviaría un informe antes de concentrarse en la clase...

Por su parte, Jeremie había iniciado sus propias averiguaciones, aprovechando que podía . El número de matricula del coche del intruso, captado por las cámaras, (placa nacional, verde, 115 K 095 92) había dado lugar a una investigación. O eso había intentado: el problema era que el no sabía como acceder a la base de datos de la policía.  
La web del Departamento de Tráfico le informó de que las placas verdes eran las que se utilizaban para los vehículos diplomáticos. Aquella información le chocó: ¿un vehículo diplomático?  
Mas abajo, en la misma página, leyó que la K y el primer número identificaban el tipo de vehículo (diplomatico, consular o de servicio) y la embajada a la que pertenecía. Por tanto, aunque averiguase el nombre del propietario, no le serviría de gran cosa.  
Rastreó la lista de codigos y la encontró. Averiguó que 115 era el código de la embajada rusa, K el de un coche de servicio (no necesariamente el del cónsul) y 92 el código geográfico de la Ciudad de París (0).  
Toda esta información le había conducido al consulado ruso en París, lo cual le extrañó bastante. Ya que estaba con el tema, buscó y encontró bastante información sobre los servicios de inteligencia rusos.

En contra de lo que esperaba encontrarse, eran tres, no uno: el FSB (una especie de Gendarmería Nacional con poderes especiales) y el SVR o Servicio de Inteligencia Extranjera, una organización que no tenía absolutamente nada que envidiarle a la CIA americana. Por no mencionar, por supuesto, el temible GRU o Servicio de Inteligencia Militar.  
Extrañado, pidió mas datos al ordenador. Estaba harto de oír a Odd hablar de la KGB rusa: que si la KGB esto, la KGB aquello y la KGB lo de mas allá.  
El ordenador no tardó en informarle de que la KGB, abreviatura de Comité para la Seguridad del Estado (Komitet Gosudárvestnnoy Bezopasnosti), efectivamente había sido el servicio de inteligencia de la Unión Soviética. Sin embargo, se había disuelto en 1991, con la caída del primer y más poderoso Estado comunista del mundo.  
Por lo tanto, Odd estaba muy desfasado, o al menos lo estaban las películas que veía.

Otra persona pensaría que quizá fuera deducir demasiadas cosas de una matricula, pero Jeremie tenía la sospecha bien fundada de que aquellas eran la clase de personas que se interesarían mucho por un aparato como el superordenador. Aun recordaba el mal trago que habían pasado cuando les visitaron los hombres de negro.

_**Dormitorios del Kadic.**_

Aquella noche, el agente Dauntless envió un nuevo informe.  
—Confirmado. Alguien está removiendo la mierda.—informó a sus jefes en California.—Cuando informé de que había aparecido el posible objetivo terciario, coloqué un troyano en la red informática del Centro Kappa.—  
Centro Kappa era la clave para designar al Kadic. Dauntless hubiera deseado estrangular al que diseñó la clave, por poner un código tan obvio.  
—Lo se. Nosotros también hemos hecho lo mismo. Por cierto, nos ha costado una pasta.—  
Dauntless asintió, maldiciendo mentalmente a los cabrones de la red ECHELON. En los buenos tiempos de la Guerra Fría, se habrían suicidado gratis si ello hubiera contribuido a la victoria de su país. Ahora, en cambio, hasta para una operación tan simple pedían dinero. ¡Si hasta habían tenido la caradura de constituirse como empresa! Echelon Trade, inc. (Echelon Comercial, Sociedad Anónima), radicada en Panamá.

Echelon Trade era la natural evolución de la red de escucha ECHELON. En un mundo donde la información era poder, la corrupción no había tardado en apoderarse de las agencias de escucha. Si los operarios fieles informaban al Gobierno de Estados Unidos de lo que tramaba el gobierno chino, los operarios corruptos aprovechaban sus autorizaciones de seguridad para conseguir información empresarial de alto secreto de empresas extranjeras. Información que luego vendían al mejor postor, preferiblemente una empresa estadounidense del mismo campo.  
Dauntless no sentía el menor escrúpulo ante la idea de relacionarse con semejantes personas. En su opinión, si la ciencia te ofrecía una ventaja, tu deber era explotar esa ventaja en tu beneficio. En consecuencia, Zebra y sus hombres compraban muy a menudo información de todas clases a Echelon Trade.  
—Alguien ha estado buscando datos sobre el objetivo secundario.—informó Zebra, aunque Dauntless ya lo sabía.—Como sabes, Aelita era nuestra principal posibilidad de convencer al Profesor de que volviera a nuestro lado. Encontrarla era nuestra prioridad entonces y lo sigue siendo ahora. Hemos rastreado la búsqueda hasta un ordenador portátil del Centro Kappa.—  
En la pantalla aparecieron dos pasaportes.  
—Milly Solovieff, pasaporte ruso. Tamilla Diop, pasaporte de Mali. Estudiantes residentes en el Kadic. Ambas de quince años. ¿Sabemos algo mas de ellas? Por ejemplo, ¿como es posible que hayan logrado encontrar información sobre personas a las que estamos buscando desde hace catorce años?—  
—No tengo la mas mínima idea.—afirmó el espía de la NSA.  
Zebra gruñó.  
—Es posible. Pero no podemos correr riesgos. Convertiré esto en una misión oficial de la N.S.A. Podrás contar con el completo apoyo de nuestro residente en París. El te dará todo cuanto necesites.—  
Dauntless asintió con la cabeza. Solo una cosa le inquietaba.  
—¿Es de los nuestros?—  
—Como si lo fuera. El pobre tonto aceptará cualquier orden que se le dé desde casa.—  
—¿Está al corriente?—  
—No lo necesita.—  
—Entonces, de acuerdo.—  
Abrió el sistema de video y esperó a que se cargase. Aunque no era habitual que los agentes grabasen un registro de sus misiones, el equipo de Zebra lo hacía. La razón era muy tétrica: si mataban a un agente durante una misión, su sucesor debería enterarse de forma rápida en que estaba trabajando exactamente y cuales eran sus progresos.  
—Misión: averiguar que se proponen Milly y Tamilla. Para que grupo terrorista trabajan. Destruir ese grupo terrorista. Recobrar el control del Proyecto Carthago...—Dauntless dudó; a continuación, añadió una nueva instrucción.—Encontrar y erradicar a los objetivos secundario y terciario. Léanse estos objetivos por este orden: Aelita Schaeffer Hopper y Chica Sin Nombre Schaeffer...—  
Dudó; no estaba segura de cual era el apellido que correspondía al objetivo terciario.  
¿Era el mismo de Waldo o, por el contrario...? Lo cierto era que nunca les había quedado claro de donde había salido el objetivo terciario; entonces no se había molestado en preguntar y luego núnca había tenido ocasión.  
Pero, fuera como fuera, por lo poco que sabía, seguía siendo una hija de Anthea...  
—...Hopper.—

A seis mil quinientos kilómetros de distancia, en los sótanos de un edificio de Maryland, un superordenador almacenó esa información y la archivó bajo un código alfanumérico que solo sería enviado al ordenador personal del Control de la Misión en Los Ángeles. Zebra había invertido mucho tiempo y dinero en asegurarse de que existiera una partición secreta en los superordenadores de Fort Meade, de modo que pudiera usar los recursos informáticos de sus propietarios legítimos para sus propios fines...

(0) Para mayor información (y sobre todo mayor comprensión de las investigaciones y conclusiones a que llega Jeremie), incluyo un estudio preliminar del sistema de matriculación diplomatica de Francia, que puede ser útil mas adelante. Lo primero que se debe saber es que el sistema que voy a emplear al incluir matriculaciones es el anterior al 21 de Junio de 2009, FNI, por ser el que corresponde al periodo. En cualquier caso, el sistema de matriculas diplomaticas es independiente del sistema de matriculación general, por lo que merece un estudio aparte.

Lo primero a tener en cuenta es el orden de colocación de los digitos. En las matriculas diplomaticas de este país, los digitos aparecen así:

000 — A — 0000 (00)

En este caso, el primer número es un codigo de tres cifras (desde el 0 hasta el 800) que identifican la embajada u organismo al que pertenece el vehículo. Convencionalmente, se organizan de este modo:

**001 a 200:** Primera serie de códigos de embajadas de Estados reconocidos por Francia y representaciones comerciales de otras naciones.

**200 a 400:** Segunda serie de códigos de embajadas de Estados reconocidos por Francia y representaciones comerciales de otras naciones. Los códigos están en el mismo orden en las dos series, solo hay que sumar 200 de una serie a otra. Así, por ejemplo, Rusia tendría el codigo 115 en la primera serie y el código 315 en la segunda serie.

**400 a 800**: Códigos de organizaciones internacionales. Estas abarcan la ONU, la UNESCO, el CERN, o el Consejo Europeo.

El segundo digito es la identificación del tipo de vehículo. Las posibilidades son únicamente 4.

**C: **Cuerpo consular

**CD: **Cuerpo diplomatico

**CMD: **_Chief de missión diplomatique_. Para entendernos, el vehículo personal del embajador.

**K: **Personal técnico y administrativo (no diplomatico). Lo que en otra empresa sería un coche de servicio.

El tercer dígito es el número de identificación particular de cada vehículo.

**C y K nacional: **Tres a cuatro cifras (101 a 9999).

**C y K departamental: **Una a tres cifras (1 a 999). Este además lleva dos cifras adicionales (01 a 99), especificando el departamento francés en el que fue matriculado.

**CD: **Una a cuatro cifras (101 a 9999)**.**

**CMD: **El numero 1 para el vehículo del embajador.


	11. 10: Agent Valkyrie Preparando un Skid

**10: Agent Valkyrie.**

_**Interludio en el Medio Oriente.**_  
_**Prisión militar estadounidense de Abu Ghraib "Camp Redention"**_  
_**20 kilómetros al oeste de Bagdad, provincia de Al Anbar, Irak.**_  
_**19 de Septiembre.**_

El Hummer negro se detuvo frente a la entrada de la prisión y del interior bajaron varias personas; casi de inmediato, tres de los hombres establecieron un perímetro en torno al vehículo. Ataviados con viejos uniformes color arena y con gafas de sol, se colocaron los dedos en los gatillos de los subfusiles MP5 y los ojos fijos en los guardias. No sería la primera vez que un presunto soldado del nuevo ejército iraquí resultaba ser un terrorista que trataba de abatir a quienes creyera oficiales americanos.  
Para evitar esta posibilidad, los jerarcas de la Zona Verde o los oficiales de inteligencia que visitaban la región solo tenían dos opciones: convencer a los generales de la Coalición de que realmente necesitaban escolta militar... o contratar seguridad privada, como hacían muchos de los contratistas (estadounidenses y británicos sobre todo, además de españoles especializados en construcciones) que pululaban por el país tratando de convertir la reconstrucción en un negocio.  
La mujer que bajó del vehículo y se recolocó unas gruesas gafas de sol antes de coger un maletín habría podido pasar por árabe de no ser por su palidez y el cabello corto y rojo brillante que asomaba por debajo de su vestimenta blanca. Al contrario que otros de sus compañeros de profesión, había preferido adoptar el estilo local, buscando una mayor discreción.  
Si, era sofocante ir tan tapada, pero al menos no se sentía como si llevase un cartel al cuello de "Pégame un tiro, soy una agente de inteligencia del Gran Satán." (el pintoresco nombre local que le daban a los Estados Unidos).  
—Señorita Tedrow, la esperan dentro.—anunció uno de sus mercenarios de escolta tras cambiar unas palabras con un hombre que usaba uniforme del ejército iraquí. Una vez mas, constató que los soldados iraquies parecían campesinos hambrientos que hubieran robado el traje y las armas a un americano.  
—Gracias, Waldron.—agradeció ella antes de acercarse al edificio de color arena; por alguna razón, en aquel país dejado de la mano de Dios todos los edificios tenían ese deprimente color.

Conney Tedrow gruñó disgustada por el olor y se recolocó el pañuelo que cubría sus cabellos cobrizos. No entendía como podía sobrevivir la gente en semejante lugar; el calor era suficiente para freír un huevo en el techo del Hummer y estaba empapada de sudor incluso en zonas de piel que ni sabía que tenía.  
Ojalá no tuvieran que enviarla a esa clase de lugares... pero las leyes americanas prohibían tratar de según que manera a los combatientes ilegales (ILF).  
Este eufemismo, combatiente ilegal, cumplía la misma función que acusar a alguien de comunista en el siglo XX: un ILF no tenía, o al menos no se le otorgaban, derechos cívicos ni humanos de ninguna clase. Por tanto, se podía hacer con ellos lo que le diera la gana al carcelero.

Tedrow no estaba de acuerdo. En su opinión, el uso de la tortura era contraproducente: el prisionero normalmente acababa confesando, además de "lo que había hecho", por añadidura "lo que le hubiera gustado hacer" y "lo que confiaba querían oír sus interrogadores". Solo se había atrevido una vez a decir aquello ante su jefe.  
—Vale. Supongamos que dejamos de... eh... interrogar con "técnicas mejoradas" a los prisioneros.—le había espetado Zebra.—Sugiereme una forma de conseguir que digan la verdad.—  
—¿El polígrafo?—había sugerido ella.  
El había meneado la cabeza.  
—Conney, ambos sabemos que el polígrafo no vale para nada. ¡Good Lord, nosotros mismos hemos sido entrenados para saltárnoslo! ¿De verdad crees que los terroristas no hacen lo mismo?—  
Ella no había podido encontrar un argumento válido para rebatir eso. Era verdad. Aunque los programas de televisión de Estados Unidos y de países subdesarrollados como España insistieran en lo contrario, la verdad era que cualquier idiota debidamente entrenado podía saltarse el polígrafo.

Como era habitual, en cuanto Conney mostró su carnet de la NSA los vigilantes americanos pasaron de mirarla con desconfianza a prácticamente suplicarle que entrase en la cárcel y ofrecerle café. Se percató de que los guardias iraquíes la miraban de reojo. Por alguna razón, en vez de apartar la vista, la miraron como si les preocupara que fuera a saltarles encima. Conocedora de la circunspección de los arabes en general hacia las mujeres, aquel comportamiento la extrañó. Tras firmar el libro de registro, se dirigió hacia el pabellón de presos peligrosos, acompañada por un guardia iraquí y otro americano, extrañada por los ruidos que se oían en aquella zona...  
—Aquí es.—anunció el iraquí abriendo una pesada puerta metálica.—Cuidado con la afrit rubia...—

Al ver aquello, entendió por que los vigilantes la habían mirado de aquel modo.  
La mujer en cuestión no se distinguía de los demás soldados. Usaba un uniforme gris de camuflaje último modelo y pesadas botas militares que empleaba como instrumentos de tortura. En la galleta del ACU (0) podía leerse la leyenda "Steinback – U. "  
—¿Qué pasa, perro? Te gusta, ¿eh?—gruñó la mujerona pegándole patadas al prisionero; en la mano empuñaba un látigo de varias colas con bolas de acero atadas en los extremos.—¡Dime lo que quiero saber! ¡No te va a servir de nada rezarle a Satanás, perro infiel!—  
—Allahu akhbar… allahu akhbar… (Dios es grande…)—musitaba el preso por toda respuesta.  
La mujer le pegó una fuerte patada en la cara. Conney oyó claramente el crujido característico de los dientes al saltar de la mandíbula y torció el gesto.  
—No se lo que estás diciendo, hijo de la gran puta, pero tu madre por si acaso.—siseó Steinback antes de desenfundar su pistola y apretar el gatillo. Un estampido ensordecedor retumbó en la estancia y un fuerte olor a pólvora y hierro la inundó; el prisionero dejó de rezar y se calló para siempre, mientras un charco de sangre inundaba el suelo.—Informad de que al cabrón le ha dado un ataque.—  
Varios de los presentes se rieron. Steinback se guardó el arma y miró a su alrededor, seguramente en busca de nuevas victimas; entonces reparó en la presencia de Conney.  
La miró fijamente. Unos ojos de un horrible marrón lodo se clavaron en ella.  
—Hola, Conney... Me alegra que te hayas unido a la fiesta.—

Conney frunció el ceño, mientras notaba como le temblaban las piernas. Odiaba y temía a aquella mujer mas allá de lo que podía expresar con palabras.  
—Si te dijera que el placer es mutuo, mentiría, Helga.—afirmó secamente.  
Helga Steinback sonrió, mostrando unos caninos de acero. Apoyó una manaza en el hombro de Conney, quien se estremeció. Retrocedió como si la rubia tuviera la peste y la miró de reojo.  
—Tranquila, guapita de cara... No creo que te confíen a mis cuidados de nuevo, quédate tranquila...—  
La pelirroja no se molestó en contestar a eso. Demasiado bien conocía las atenciones que podía destinarle aquella maldita. Aun tenía pesadillas con aquella situación...  
—Bueno, ¿Qué haces aquí?—quiso saber Steinback.  
Conney regresó al presente. Abrió el maletín y sacó una carpeta.  
—Vengo a ver a Ali Yasfir.—explicó calmadamente.—Los chicos de casa creen que tiene información importante sobre las operaciones de Al Qaeda en el Golfo Pérsico.—  
La interrogadora se encogió de hombros.  
—Tu misma. Celda 211.—indicó.—Tendrás que darte prisa, lo vamos a entregar a los saudíes.—  
Ella no replicó. Sabía que si preguntaba, le dirían que no se trataba de que Estados Unidos enviase a un prisionero a Arabia Saudí a que lo torturasen. Simplemente, los saudíes reclamaban a un preso para juzgarlo y, en virtud del tratado de extradición, los estadounidenses se lo entregaban. Lo que le ocurriera luego al pobre tipo en territorio saudí ya no era cosa de los yankees.

Poco después, entraba en la celda 211, un hediondo agujero cubierto a partes iguales de sangre seca y heces. Ali Yasfir resultó ser un tipico nativo, que no se diferenciaba en nada de los demás; ropa blanca, piel oscura, barbudo, con heridas de tortura por todas partes, enflaquecido por meses de penuria.  
Conney se tapó la nariz con la manga y tomó asiento en la única silla de la sala.  
—Hola, señor Yasfir.—  
El hombre gruñó por toda respuesta, sin moverse del rincón. Conney pensó en su estrategia. Sabía que aquellos hombres eran muy conservadores, y que se sentían incómodos al ser interrogados por mujeres. También sabía que probablemente estaría tan habituado a que lo torturasen que ya no se le podría sacar nada de esa manera. Y, por supuesto, que tratar de seducirlos no serviría de nada.  
Al contrario. Una interrogadora que tratase de seducir a un muyahidin perdía el respeto de este.  
—Señor Yasfir, estoy aquí para preguntarle lo que sabe sobre Al Qaeda.—  
El hombre alzó ligeramente la vista.  
—¿Usted es el poli bueno?—masculló en un inglés claramente aprendido de conversaciones con los soldados y años escuchando la CNN+ a escondidas en las casas, para evitar los inquisitivos ojos de la Guardia Republicana y luego de los "guerrilleros de la Yihad islámica".  
Ya no se hablaba inglés británico, ni siquiera americano; ahora era inglés televisado.

Ella se lo pensó. Aquel comentario era imprevisto.  
—Podría decirse que si.—admitió.—Al menos, comparada con los otros.—  
—Yo no se nada.—gruñó Yasfir.  
Conney no dijo nada. Se esperaba algo así. Aguardó un poco mas.  
—Y aunque supiera algo, nadie me garantiza que me fueran a soltar por ello.—continuó.  
—Hay diferencias.—sentenció Conney.—Eso dependería de lo que nos dijera. Una información valiosa puede mejorar considerablemente su posición.—  
—Ya. Eso dijeron los otros tres interrogadores.—Yasfir hizo un gesto con la mano.—¿Dónde está el instrumental? La otra mujer siempre trae sus trastos.—  
La idea de que la comparasen con Steinback sublevó a Conney.  
—Yo no soy de esas.—afirmó.—Yasfir, no se crea que aquí estoy mejor considerada que usted.—  
—Seguro que no.—se mofó el riéndose con su desdentada boca.  
Conney decidió probar un truco que otras veces había tenido éxito.  
—Seguro que si. Oh, si, señor Yasfir. Ambos somos prisioneros.—apuntó.—La diferencia es que a mi me creen valiosa. A usted, en cambio, no. ¿Por qué si no iban a molestarse en hacer esto?—  
Mientras hablaba, se arremangó el brazo izquierdo muy despacio, antes de alzarlo de modo que lo iluminase la lámpara. Yasfir miró en esa dirección y lo que vio le asombró.  
—No...—masculló.  
—Si.—confirmó ella. Volvió a colocarse la manga.—¿Sabe lo que hacen con quienes no son valiosos? Los entregan a los saudíes. Supongo que Helga no le explicó eso.—  
Notó que Yasfir se estremecía ante aquella idea, y pudo entenderlo. La sola idea de ser enviado a las cárceles de un país donde era habitual cortarle la mano a los ladrones, ahorcar a los homosexuales y lapidar a los adúlteros, era suficiente para amedrentar a cualquiera.  
—¡No quiero ir a Arabia Saudí! ¡Me matarían! Yo... allí estaré muerto.—  
Decidió jugar fuerte.  
—Entonces hable. Si lo que tiene que decir es valioso, mi Gobierno puede considerar enviarle a otro sitio. Eso es lo que consideramos colaboración.—afirmó.—Recuerde esto, Yasfir. Estamos en guerra. El codigo de justicia militar no es generoso con quienes apoyan el terrorismo.—  
—Un oficial de inteligencia... americano... ha sido convertido.—anunció el prisionero.  
La pelirroja se quedó atónita. Aquello era  
—Aja. ¿Quien es?—  
—¡No lo se! ¡No me lo dijeron! Lo convirtieron en Grozny, o eso oí.—Yasfir se echó a llorar.  
Aquel nombre no significaba nada para Conney; sin duda debía ser una ciudad de Irak o esa zona. SE levantó y salió de la celda. No detuvo sus pasos; ignoró a Helga cuando esta le espetó "¿Has acabado? ¿Puedo divertirme un poco con el antes de enviarlo a Jeddah?"

Mientras abandonaba la prisión, sonó el teléfono. Preguntándose quien sería, rebuscó en su chilaba hasta encontrar el aparato. Consultó la pantalla y se percató de que aparecía la leyenda "Unknown Number".  
Contestó de todos modos. En el mundo de los espías no era raro que un contacto con información importante llamase desde números no identificados, teléfonos seguros o cabinas públicas.  
—Saludos, agente Valkyrie... Soy Zebra.—anunció alguien al otro lado de la línea.

_**Kadic, París, Francia.**_  
_**11:00 horas.**_

A cuatro mil quinientos kilómetros y dos husos horarios (1) de distancia, Hiroki Ishiyama escuchaba incrédulo lo que le estaban contando Milly y Tamiya. Se había reunido con ellas nada mas llegar a las clases, pero hasta que había sido la hora del recreo solo habían tenido tiempo de decirle que tenían "cosas muy importantes y secretas" que comentar con el.  
El chiquillo se había imaginado que habrían estado investigando algo tipo "¿Qué llevan dentro las albóndigas de la cocinera?" o incluso "El misterio de la doble de Aelita", pero lo que le estaban contando era demasiado raro, incluso para aquellas dos.

Milly había empezado contándole una absurda historia sobre una conversación en la que Yumi y sus amigotes afirmaban que Aelita era un programa de ordenador. A continuación, había añadido algo sobre una tal Aelita Hopper y un profesor de ciencias del Kadic que habían desaparecido en 1994 (es decir, prácticamente en la Edad de Piedra).  
Por si esto no era bastante absurdo, las dos siguieron contándole como, siguiendo un extraño mensaje de móvil (el cual, al pedir Hiroki que se lo enseñasen, afirmaron había desaparecido sin motivo aparente), habían llegado a la fábrica abandonada que había en el río.  
Tamiya rizó el rizo explicando que dentro de la fabrica había un superordenador muy poderoso, que según un video-diario de Jeremie (¡si! ¡Jeremie, el amigo listo de Yumi!) estaba habitado por una especie de IA muy poderosa, llamada XANA, que había tratado de destruir el Kadic mas de cincuenta veces, siendo detenida por Yumi y sus amigos...  
Llegados a este punto, Hiroki ya no quiso oír mas.  
—Vale, vale, vale.—las atajó.—¿Seguro que eso no era un guión de cine? Yo que se, a lo mejor Jeremie está ayudando a Odd a rodar una película o algo.—  
—¿Cuando le ha pedido ayuda Odd a Jeremie para una película?—preguntó Milly.  
Hiroki reflexionó. En todas las películas de Odd, salían como mucho el mismo Odd, Ulrich y en bastantes ocasiones Sissi (siempre quedando en mal lugar)  
—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.—sentenció.  
—Excusas.—bufó Tamiya.  
—Hiroki, no te hemos contado esto para que te rías de nosotras.—sentenció Milly.—Si no vas a creernos, buscaremos a alguien que si que lo haga.—  
—Podríamos pedírselo a Johnny...—sugirió Tamiya.  
Hiroki frunció el ceño. La idea de que le pidieran ayuda al pobre Johnny era horrible. No era por criticar a su amigo, pero opinaba que era un poco tonto (¿A quien se le ocurría enamorarse de Yumi, con lo bruja que era?)  
—Olvidadlo. Johnny pasa desde que el Caso del Fantasma de la Sala de Calderas resultó ser conspiración para cometer un secuestro y robo del dinero para las excursiones.—afirmó Hiroki.—Si queréis a alguien que os ayude, contad conmigo. Pero no creo que nadie mas se crea esta historia.—  
Las dos le miraron disgustadas.  
—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que nadie se lo va a creer?—  
—¡La verdad!—  
—¿Qué parte es la que no es creíble?—  
Hiroki alzó los brazos al cielo, exasperado.  
—Oh, no lo se.—se burló.—Tal vez la parte de la fabrica abandonada repleta de superordenadores de _Minority Report_. O quizá sea la parte del programa informático que quiere destruir el mundo simplemente porque cree que la humanidad es un Virus.—  
—Vale. Si no te lo crees, puedes venir esta noche con nosotras a verlo.—  
—Por supuesto que iré.—  
—Y una vez que lo veas, nos ayudarás.—  
Hiroki renegó.  
—Está bien.—prometió de mala gana.

Mientras aquellos tres seguían conspirando, Odd los observaba de reojo desde la maquina de refrescos, improvisado centro de reunión del equipo de los Guerreros de Lyoko. Estaban todos allí, con una notable excepción.  
—¿Que ha entretenido esta vez a Einstein?—preguntó a Aelita.  
—Está tratando de reprogramar el Skid.—explicó esta.—Se supone que debería ayudarle, pero ya sabéis como es con el tema de los ordenadores.—  
—Di que si.—confirmó Ulrich frotándose un oido; aun le escocían de cuando Jeremie les había gritado que se largasen y le dejasen trabajar.—Pero creí que el Skid había quedado destruido.—  
—Y así fue. Pero Jeremie hizo un backup de datos durante la última vuelta al pasado. Consiguió recuperar bastante información, y trabaja a partir del resto.—aclaró Aelita.—Hemos conseguido recuperar datos de cuando estabamos programando el Skid, de las versiones de prueba.—  
—Guay. ¿Cuando estará listo?—se alegró Odd.  
—No lo sabemos.—  
—Pero tiene que ser pronto.—señaló Yumi.—Si XANA sigue reconstruyendo sus Replikas, no podremos hacer nada para detenerlo.—  
—Exacto. Y no creo que el virus multiagente de Jeremie funcione una segunda vez.—puntualizó alguien a su espalda.  
Todos se giraron. Quien había dicho eso era, como no, William.  
Ulrich avanzó hacia el con la intención de soltarle un puñetazo bien merecido, pero Yumi le contuvo.  
—¿Que haces tu aquí?—exigió saber.  
—Lo mismo que vosotros. Tomar un refresco y charlar.—afirmó William como si tal cosa, acercándose a la maquina y metiendo varias monedas.—Buenos dias, Odd, Aelita. ¿Que tal?—  
—Hola.—contestó Aelita.  
—Sabes que no eres parte de este grupo.—señaló Odd.  
—Creo que no estoy de acuerdo contigo, Odd.—replicó William.—No olvides que vosotros mismos votasteis para aceptarme. Eso si lo recuerdo.—  
—Supongo que recuerdas que alguien votó en tu contra, ¿verdad?—puntualizó Yumi.  
—Lo se. Como también se quien fue.—William echó una mirada asesina a Ulrich al decir esto.  
Hubo un breve momento de tensión. Ulrich y William se fulminaron con la mirada. Finalmente, Yumi decidió romper el hielo.  
—No fue Ulrich.—explicó.—Fui yo.—

Todos se quedaron atónitos. William, el que mas. No sabía que le sorprendía mas, si que Yumi votase contra el o que Ulrich lo hiciera a su favor.  
—Pero... ¿Por que?—quiso saber.  
—Porque pensaba que no eras de fiar. Bien, quedó claro enseguida que tenía razón.—señaló Yumi duramente.—Lo primero que hiciste fue dejarte coger por XANA. Luego, cuando volviste, el  
—Ya, y me sutituisteis por una gota astral.—se le escapó a William.  
Aquello hizo reir a Aelita.  
—No sabía que veías WITCH, que bueno.—comentó.  
—¡Oye, no te rias de mi! ¡Mi compañero de habitación me obliga a tragármelo!—  
—Pero William, si tu no tienes compañero de habitación.—le recordó Ulrich mientras Odd y Aelita se partían de risa.  
—¿Que pasa aquí?—preguntó alguien a su espalda con voz autoritaria.  
Todos se giraron hacia la entrada, esperando encontrarse a Jim. En su lugar, vieron a Taelia.

—¿Como has hecho eso?—se admiró Odd.  
Taelia sonrió medianamente y mostró una grabadora.  
—Facil. Solo tuve que grabar a Jim y ponerlo a todo volumen.—explicó.—¿Me he perdido algo?—  
—Nada.—afirmó William con brusquedad.  
Taelia los miró uno por uno. Pareció que iba a decir algo, pero se marchó con un "Nos vemos en clase".  
—¿Quien era esa? Se parece mucho a Aelita.—señaló el chico observandola alejarse.  
—Es Taelia.—explicó Odd.—Todo un desafío, hasta para ti.—  
—No estoy interesado en chicas menores que yo. Prueba suerte tú, Odd. Creo que la impresionaste.—  
Odd gruñó. Todo el mundo se había enterado enseguida de su pelea con Taelia, y había recibido quejas de muchas de sus ex-novias. Pensó en lo que había dicho William. Aunque era cierto que Taelia se parecía vagamente a Aelita, salvo por esos ojos tan inquietantes, la encontraba demasiado salvaje para su gusto.  
Intuía que si trataba de seducirla se ganaría una bofetada, como mínimo, y ya tenía bastante con la que le había dado Heidi cuando se enteró de que estaba liado con Claudia, y Claudia cuando se enteró de que salía con Heidi al mismo tiempo que con ella.  
—Sigue soñando. Antes trato de ligarme a la señorita Hertz.—  
—Vaya, vaya. Te crees muy gracioso, ¿no es verdad, Odd?—preguntó alguien a su espalda.  
Odd se giró. La señorita Hertz había aparecido tras el y lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. Bajo el brazo llevaba varios rollos alargados de papel; seguramente había ido a buscarlos cuando oyó la conversación.  
—Bueno, me marcho.—se despidió William.  
—Yo también.—afirmó Yumi.  
Los dos se marcharon de allí. La señorita Hert fulminó con la mirada a Odd.  
—Eh... ¿Lo siento?—dudó este.

Poco después, Jeremie se reunía con ellos en el aula de ciencias.  
—Siento llegar tarde.—se disculpó entrando en la clase.—Tuve que ultimar el trabajo sobre las partículas subatómicas.—explicó entregándoselo a la profesora.  
—Que no se repita.—ordenó esta cogiendo los papeles.  
Jeremie se sentó en su sitio, junto a Aelita; Sissi le echó una mirada de soslayo, pero el la ignoró.  
—¿Que estaría haciendo este para llegar tarde?—se preguntó Sissi.  
—A lo mejor estaba limpiandose las orejas.—sugirió Nicolás a su lado.  
—O simplemente recolocando su escritorio.—aportó Herb.  
—No se ni por que os pregunto a vosotros.—se quejó Sissi antes de abrir el libro de química del revés y ponerse a hojearlo.—No entiendo nada de lo que pone aquí, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a estudiarlo?—  
—Hay que darle la vuelta.—explicó Nicolas.  
—Ya lo se.—Sissi le dio la vuelta al libro.—No soy tan tonta, ¿sabes? Esto era... hummm... para poneros a prueba.—Nicolas la miró disgustado y se abismó en su libro.  
A tres filas de distancia, Aelita se encaró con Jeremie.  
—¿Has conseguido algo?—inquirió.  
—Casi he acabado. Lo he dejado instalándose desde el ordenador de aquí.—explicó este.—Si te parece, esta noche podemos ir a la fábrica y probar el nuevo Skid.—  
La señorita Hertz les fulminó con la mirada, por lo que tuvieron que callarse. La profesora empezó a explicar los alimentos transgenicos, tema que extrañamente consiguió mantener despierto a Odd.  
La clase prosiguió como de costumbre.

Asi fue como dos grupos de personas distintas planearon ir a la fabrica al mismo tiempo...

(0) Una **galleta**, lejos de ser un review agresivo dejado por los participantes de Los Malos Fics y Sus Autores (uso incorrecto del término), es la cinta que aparece en el pecho del uniforme militar y que contiene el nombre del soldado y el ejército al que está adscrito.

El **ACU (Army Combat Uniform)**, de camuflaje gris pizarra y compuesto a partes iguales de nylon y algodón, fue adoptado por el Ejército de Estados Unidos precisamente en el año 2005, en sustitución del **BDU (Battle Dress Uniform) Garrison** de camuflaje verde que estamos habituados a ver en las películas norteamericanas de la Guerra Fría.

A/N: Hola de nuevo, compañeros. Últimamente estoy liado con los examenes, asi que solo he tenido tiempo de poner esto, un poco mas corto. Puede parece que algunas cosas son de relleno, pero son importantes. En cuanto a la posibilidad de personajes OC, bueno, en los libros se inventaron unos cuantos (y, la verdad, creo que estaban mucho peor hechos y muy mal explicados)

En el siguiente capítulo habrá un viaje con el Skid, pero ¿saldrá bien? Nos vemos.


End file.
